The Girl With The Gryffindor Scarf
by JackieBrenton
Summary: It may have started out as friendship, but Remus and Hermione are falling in love. The normal way. Then a Marriage Law swoops in, and there's something sinister and twisted about it. As a werewolf battles demons of his own and blasts from the past, a teenager searches for her lost parents. Follow the tale of how Remus fell for the girl in the gryffindor scarf.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first serious fan fiction, and I've chosen my favourite couple to work on. I have another story in the works, but that is really to try out plot lines, and unraveling. So I'm pretty excited for this one! Please be kind enough to read, to review, and to be kind in your reviews.**

**I will take care to not Weasley-bash, even though it's very tempting and is the easy way out. I hope too, to be able to write something to justify the rating, but for now, I'm just laying the seeds.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Though it's the only book that has stayed with me for so long.**

**Enjoy! And share your thoughts with me.**

* * *

She wandered about her house, straightening some cushions, drawing the already curtains closer shut. Hermione Granger was leaving to school for the 7th time in 8 years. She was ecstatic about being able to go back to school (ah, good old Hoggy, warty, Hogwarts) again, but leaving her home brought back some harsh truths. Her absent parents, for once…she was yet to trace them and return their memories. It was 3 months since the legendary battle between Harry and Voldemort, and she had barely a pinch of information about her parents. Since she'd be at school until the holidays, she'd decided to let the house for that short period.

Looking at her watch, she let herself out of the house, locked the door, then stuck her wand arm out to the street. She jumped back on the curb as a purple double-decker bus wavered into vision, and a familiar conductor jumped down to take her trunk and Crookshank's basket.

"Hey there, Ms. Graanger," he drawled, "Welcome aboard. Say, am I glad to see you or what? Can I get an autograph?" and then proceeded to blush furiously. "Stan!" said Hermione admonishingly. "Call me Hermione."

"You hear that?", he crowed to the bus. "Call me Hermione, she says. We're friends, that's what we are."

She gave a small smile and settled in her seat. Some of the passengers were still in bed and fast asleep. But to avoid the attention and the unnecessary conversations she'd always attracted, she took out her 7th Year Transfiguration textbook, and pretended to read it. She wondered about the past few months.

"Do you reckon it will ever be the same again?", Neville had asked at an Order dinner a month or so ago. Even though Voldemort was dead, there was still the fallout from the war to be dealt with, and everybody looked to the Order to take the lead. Harry shook his head to Neville's question. "Never." And Ron and Hermione knew that he was thinking of Dumbledore, and the Deathly Hallows he had disbanded. Of Severus Snape's sacrifice, and of the call from beyond the grave of Lily, James and Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin had joined then at that moment and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulders. The Lupins had had a close brush with death. Nott had thrown a curse at them that would stop their hearts slowly. Both of them had fainted from the exhaustion of keeping their hearts beating for each other, and everybody had mistaken them dead. When their fingers stirred as they were gathering the dead, it was like a warm dose of Butterbeer down their parched throats. Hermione would never forget how Harry had collapsed in Lupin's arms and cried his heart out for an hour. They were closer than they had ever been these days, and it made Hermione glad.

Luna also danced up to them and addressed Neville. "I can show you the Niumpots this time. Come Halloween, they breed so fast. Neville avoided the three friends' questioning, amused gaze, and said, "I thought you said you've seen them only at Hogwarts, Luna."

"Yes, but we're all returning aren't we?"

Everybody including Neville looked startled. Okay, Hermione thought, maybe Lupin hadn't started. He'd known all along.

"Um, Luna. Give them a chance to get their owls," Lupin had muttered.

"What?", Harry had exclaimed. Luna answered, "They're reopening Hogwarts. And this time we'll be Eighth Years. The only eighth-years in the history of Hogwarts. You gotta agree, Hermione, it is an honour." She tranced away, and left a stunned silence behind.

Harry turned to Lupin, "Is this true, Remus? They can't expect us to come back, seriously?"

"Oh, but we do, Harry."

"We?" Hermione interrupted. "You'll be there, Lupin?"

"Yes, I'm the only one brave enough to test if the jinx on the job is gone with Voldemort's death." Ron flinched at the name, but everybody pretended not to notice. Lupin turned to Harry, "We know that you're the bravest wizard that's ever lived, but your education is incomplete. If not for its sake, come back for your career's sake. You'll need to figure out where you'll be working, what you'll be working for. Focus on trying to find your passion. I think, Harry," and he looked at the others too, "that this year you can all attend school without Voldemort on your minds."

Ron said, "Blimey, school again?" Neville's face was slowly breaking out into a grin.

Harry was running his hair through his hair, like he always did when deep in thought. Remus turned to leave, and Hermione called, "Goodbye Lupin" Remus turned, and Hermione wondered if he was going to insist that she call him Remus, like he's done once before. But he said, "You're going to have to call me Professor, Miss Granger." He winked, and walked away.

Harry grinned, and then snickered. "Cool. It's going to be all Boggart Tea-parties, then, I guess."

The bus suddenly appeared at King's Cross and Hermione fell out of her chair and into a poor old lady's bed. Muttering something between an apology and a curse, she descended. She took a deep breath. School. What she did best. One more year before she went to face the world. One year of dinner cooked by someone else – elves, in fact-no, she wouldn't go there- and one more year of boy-troubles. Ron! She thought. "I've been so used to 7 years of being friends, I forgot we're dating." she mumbled, as she stepped through the barrier into a steamy mist. She heard a nervous chuckle near her ear, and a voice, "Did I hear you say 'dating'?" She dropped her trunk, and enveloped him in a big hug. "Is the Chosen One afraid that his stomach can't stand the sight of his best friends dating?" she teased. He chuckled again, "Getting used to it." She squeezed harder, and breathed in the smell of him. She sighed, "We made it, Harry." He squeezed her back silently, taking in the moment. Over his shoulder, she saw Ron approaching. This year, the Weasleys seemed a shrunken clan, even though Fred and George hadn't always come to see them off. But now there seemed to empty spaces between the group, as if they were making place for someone who was yet to arrive.

She let go of Harry, and hugged Ron, immersing herself in the feel of his red hair under her fingers. He was stiff, and gave her a nervous smile as she stepped back. Poor Ron. Not used to this anymore than I am, she thought.

They all piled on the train, which was a few coaches longer, to accommodate a year more of students. Heads turned as they passed the carriages, but Harry simply didn't care anymore. He'd accepted far worse images of himself the past year, and this adoring attention would have made him just as uncomfortable, but he was indifferent. Suddenly, Ginny popped out of a carriage, and insisted Harry join them. He did so, blushing slightly. Since she didn't ask the other two in, they politely took the hint and wandered away. Hermione wondered if there was a 'them' that Harry was joining, or just sneaking in some alone-time. She grinned. Soon they'd snagged an empty carriage.

Comfortably settled, Hermione said, "You know, I think there's something going on between Luna and Neville. Did you notice?"

Ron said blandly, "The war makes people do funny tings, my mum says."

Hermione looked aghast. "I think they're very cute together. Anyway, the war doesn't affect Luna that way.", she laughed. "They're like us." she said softly. "The war made them realize that what they'd wanted was right under their noses all along."

Her smile slid off her face when she realized that Ron's fists were clenched. "What's wrong?", she asked. He stuttered, "H-Hermione, don't you think – we did what we did…because we were under pressure to-protect Harry, to fight, to stay alive?" There was a rushing sound in Hermione's ears, but the train hadn't started yet. She spat out, "What? Ron, what are you-"

"Maybe we thought we liked each other because we knew we wouldn't live through the war. Maybe it was all just a-"

"_Mistake?_ Is that what you're saying? _Maybe_ we _thought_ we liked each other? _Maybe_ we _knew_ we wouldn't _live through the war?_"

She was on her feet now, and crying without realizing it.

She sobbed, then eyes flashing, drew herself up. "So you thought you'd date me because you figured we'd be dead in a year. Now that you're alive, I don't look like a good investment, DO I?"

Ron flushed, and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You know I'm never good with words. But- "

"Yes, you spoke more words right now than when you asked me to date you."

At that moment, the door slid open and Harry stepped in. "There's the word again, date…" and his voice trailed off at the sight of them nose-to-nose, but evidently with a different passion than he's expected.

"What's wrong?" he asked, anger seeping into his voice.

Hermione took 2 steps to the door, said, "Everything's peachy" and slammed it shut.

* * *

**I know the chapter is reeeaallly short. Even by my warped standards, it's pretty short. But depending upon the response, I'll take up more and more of your time to tell my story.**

**Review please! Puh-retty please!**


	2. Brush With Death

**Wow, am I overwhelmed by the response. Loving it! Didn't know there were so many fellow Remus/Mione lovers out there in the HP world. I liked writing this chapter, as it was a tricky one. It is Remus and Hermione's first private encounter, and I wanted to get the emotions, the reactions, just right.**

**As always, I welcome opinions. If you think one of them behaved differently than what you expected, tell me how. Gathering all the perspective I can.**

**Right now, I'm in a fix. Should I put the kiss first? Or the Law? Haha, wait and watch...**

**I am officially moved by the reviews, follows and favourites..**

**I do not own HP, though I'm considering buying the rights to Remus Lupin.**

* * *

The ride up to the castle was extremely awkward, but only for Harry. Ron was too moody to get a word out of, and Hermione look alternately so mad and so crushed that even Ginny dared not address her. Harry and Ginny made small talk in the otherwise silent carriage.

At the Great Feast, the First years were sorted. Then McGonagall rose, and began to speak without greetings.

"Hogwarts has always withstood the test of time. But what happened this previous year, what we witnessed and what we experienced, cannot be encompassed by just any description. This castle, without its students, is nothing but a ruin. You, my dear students, is why this castle lives drenched in magic. To all the youngsters with us for the first time today, and to those who have returned, to the teachers who have joined our tables, and to the souls of our loved ones that stand watch over us, Welcome! And in the memory of our beloved headmasters, Love!"

And at that word the Feast sprang up on the table, and there was a moment of hushed silence before everybody began to eat.

Back in the common room, Harry took Hermione aside and waggled the details out of her. She told him everything, but refused to show how hurt she was inside. Harry had looked furious, though he never said explicitly that Ron had been mean. Hermione had got up to go to bed, when she saw Ron conversing with Lavender. Her anger spiked, this time with an edge of jealousy and sheer pain.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night, gasping. _Nightmare_, she tried to convince herself of its absurdity. She and Ron had married, (she winced at the nature of the dream) and had children. They'd bought all the commercial airlines, been famous business-wizards. Then he's cheated on her with Lavender, embezzled from the company, and hogged the shares. Most crushing of all, he'd made sure she'd never be able to fly or sail to Australia to find her parents.

Her loss seemed to cut straight through her. No parents. No boyfriend. No friends she could really confide in... Harry would never pick one of them over the other. Neither would Ginny, nor would any of their other friends. Neither would she ask that of them, ever. Except maybe in moments like these.

Her breath caught. The darkness seemed to close in on her, suffocating. "I'll take a walk,"she decided, and got into a robe, grabbed her wand, and slipped out of the dorm.

Soon she was sitting on a windowsill facing the lake. She looked out at the moonlight spilling out on the water, and she cried.

* * *

Remus Lupin walked down the hallway, eager to get to bed. The paperwork on the Swiss Bank break-in had taken longer than he'd expected. He was so intent in thought he hadn't noticed the girl until he was almost next to her. She was crying earnestly in her arms, which were wrapped in a midnight blue (in this light, or lack of it) robe, one leg on either side of the window. Her bare calf was lit by a shaft of moonlight, and he saw one anklet. He looked closely, trying to recognise her. She didn't even know he was there, even when he stood inches away.

He thought of clearing his throat, then decided he didn't want her falling off the window in fright, so he reached out to touch her hair. She jumped with a quick shout, reaching for her wand. _Wait_, he thought to say, but then an excruciating pain hit his face. He shrank back, moaning, the pain heightened by his sore nerves.

The girl gasped, and he heard Hermione's voice mutter, "Finite Incatatem. _Curturio_. Finite Incatatem. _Curturio_. " The pain receded a bit, and colours popped in front of his eyes. She knelt by where he'd leant on the wall, and whispered, "Professor? I'm sorry! Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it. Forgive me!"

He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. "Hermione!", he snarled. Then he struggled to control his emotions, at the unbridled fear on her face. He tried again, "Why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" "I needed some fresh air, Professor. Are you sure you're okay? I swear, you startled me." He nodded, assured her it didn't hurt anymore. His face was just tingling, and it felt like the tingles were making his head swell, filled with air that made his vision float.

Suddenly, her absurdly cold hands were on his face, muttering to her wand, "Curturio. _Curturio!" _feverishly. He stilled her hands, saying, "Hermione, what's wrong?" She'd looked panicked, as his eyes shut, and a feeling that something had gone wrong enveloped him. Not again.

* * *

"He'll be fine, dear. But a minute more and his heart might have stopped.", Lupin heard Poppy's voice say. He opened his eyes, and saw the hospital wing. Hermione stood next to him, pale, still in her robe.

She looked like she was trying not to cry. He took in her red lids, knowing perfectly well that she'd been crying before he'd found her. "What happened?", he asked.

"Oh, Lupin!", she cried, all 'Professor's forgotten for once. "My jinx, it was a- a Honeyhead." He looked politely confused, and she spilled the next words, "You're allergic to bees! Even after I removed the jinx, your face kept swelling, then you went unconscious. Poppy said the allergy brought out your - the - the curse. Your heart- "

And he understood. The curse. It all came back to that cursed curse. To distract them both, he said, "You're still out of bed. 5 points from Gryffindor." She didn't even smile, and on an impulse he reached out to take her hand. Pain shot through his chest, and he gasped. She was beside him in a second. "What is it? Where does it hurt? I'll get Madam Pomfrey." He shook his head vigorously, and knowing it would look foolish now to reach for her hand, he gestured to the glass of water on the table. She held it to his lips concernedly, then set down the glass.

Then he said gingerly, "Why are you upset, Hermione?"

She hid her face by letting her curls fall forward. She was silent and then in a low voice, so low he almost couldn't hear it, she said, "I thought I'd killed you. I don't know how but I thought you'd died. And you almost did. I know its cruel what I thought of immediately... I thought of Harry, how I'd never be able to face him again... If- if you'd.." she stopped, and he saw a tear fall, and she croaked, "died..." and the tears fell faster.

This time he really reached out and took her hand, ignoring he slight pain he felt.

"But I didn't. It was a genuine mistake, that might have worsened, but it didn't. I actually meant, why _were_ you upset when I found you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm okay, and I know you were startled. You reflexes were, well, fast. I can't blame you for that. Hell, it's the moment every Defense teacher dreams of." And he chuckled.

There was silence for another minute, and she said, "Ron broke up with me." Sympathy shot through his heart. Same game, different levels.

Then the remaining words bubbled out of her lips, as if she was waiting to spill them to somebody. "He said he thought he loved me because of the war. What kind of sick sod doesn't know when he's in love?" . Lupin sighed.

Suddenly, she said, "Lupin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is... is everything okay with you and Tonks?"

He swiveled his head and looked at her sharply. "Why do you say that?"

She looked scared, then pitiful, and said, "When you fainted, I turned to leave you.. and.. and you caught my wrist and said, "Don't leave me, Dora. Not again. Not now. "

He flushed, and closed his eyes against the wall of pain that hit him. She stumbled over her words again, "I can't pry. It's okay. You rest. And Lupin, I... I really am sorry."

He kept his eyes closed, suddenly too tired to talk. He thought he really ought to ask her to call him Remus, and he opened his eyes to find the sky light and the room empty. He wondered how long after he'd fallen asleep she had left.

_So much for a calm first day_, he thought.

* * *

**Okay, DON'T get used to this. I do _not_ post a chapter a day. It's just that it was already written, and I couldn't resist putting up this chapter too. I'll post a chapter a week, and more if I can.**

**Reviews! Please?**


	3. Moonpies

**Thank you for your follows! It means the world to me!**

**The next 2 chapters will be a bit..morbid, there's no other word for it.**

**But you guys are in for a treat in the 6th chapter! The scene's been playing in my mind for days now, and I hope the build-up in the next 2 chapters is quite okay.**

**Leave me your opinion. A word, a line, a smile. I love it!**

* * *

When she woke up, she'd already missed Double Charms. "Shit!", she thought, then collapsed back on bed. Missing her favourite class was the final straw. She broke down again. Still crying, she cleaned herself up, dressed, and stumbled into the empty common room.

Wondering if there's still be food in the Great Hall at mid-morning, she was about to move the portrait, when she heard Neville's voice. "Hermione?", and she saw him kneeling behind a huge armchair, searching through a pile of books there.

She wiped her tears hastily. "What's wrong?", he inquired concernedly. " It's nothing.", she insisted, if a little too vehemently. "I overslept, and missed my first Advanced Charms class." He replied, "Don't worry, you didn't miss all that much. Since for most of the students it's been more than a year since we've been in class, he just brushed up on 6th year stuff." Hermione sighed and he continued, "But, uh, Hermione? Isn't it a little overboard to to break down because you missed Charms? Even for you?" She laughed, and said, "It's been a tough week, Neville."

He nodded understandingly. "It's the coming back, isn't it? I thought returning to Hogwarts would be easy, but it isn't. It's different, but definitely not easy. It's made me even more absent-minded than ever. I'd taken books for tomorrow's time-table." He then opened the portrait, and they stepped out after he scooped up his books. They kept up easy conversation, until Hermione realized that they were heading to Defence class.

The night came rushing back again, all her helplessness from the previous night included, and how the encounter with Lupin had shaken her. She wished fervently that he was okay.

They opened the door and walked into the class, and she waved to Neville as she sat beside Harry and Ron at a desk. Harry asked urgently, "Where were you, 'Mione? Do you know how worried we were? You missed the first class of the year!" She replied quietly, "I overslept."

He opened his mouth looking furious, as if to say something, then seemed to think better, and shut it.

Since yesterday when he'd come upon her and Ron on the train, he always seemed angry. At her! Now anger rose inside of her. Oh, he'd speak to Ron normally, but what-_ever _she did, was wrong? Still fuming, she barely noticed when the door opened, and McGonagall entered. Only when Harry said, "Blimey, what's she doing here?", did she shake herself out of her thoughts.

McGonagall began, "Since Professor Lupin is ill, he will be missing classes a couple of days. I am filling in for him. Today, you will all take a test that Professor Lupin will grade to take note of your abilities. So let us begin. Miss Patil, come up here." And the sheaves of parchment were handed to Parvati to distribute.

After the class, the three of them were sitting down to lunch, and Harry was worrying aloud about Lupin. "Do you think it's just the usual?", he asked in a low voice.

"Ask her, why don't you?", Ron muttered. Hermione rounded on him at once, "What's _that _supposed to mean?" Harry just looked helpless, and Ron had said, a little louder, "Nothing, just that you'd know if the moon was full. Maybe it's just that time of the month." Harry went red at how it sounded.

Ron continued, looking kind of sheepish, "Sorry, Hermione, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to sound." And then he mumbled into his goblet of pumpkin juice, "Though it'd explain how you acted yesterday."

That did it. She banged down her fork and spoon, and went, "The only person doing any 'acting' here, is you. I didn't ask you to kiss me, or take me out. But you did, and you led me on. It's over now, so at least let me be in peace." She turned and all but ran from the hall. She heard somebody following her, and she turned to see Harry, carrying her books bag. He handed it to her, and said, "Sorry, Hermione. Calling him a prat would be an insult to prats everywhere. You both are my friends, but I know when one needs me more than the other."

She smiled sadly at him. He went red again. She looked on curiously until he said, "So, _is_ it the full moon?"

She laughed, then sobered, as she remembered the real reason Lupin was ill. "No, but I heard McGonagall say he's in the Hospital Wing, though."

Harry hitched up his bag and started down the corridor they were on.

"Where are you going?", she asked him.

"To see Remus."

* * *

Hermione was sitting next to Neville at Potions. He seemed a lot better these days, and she helped him whenever Slughorn wasn't looking. "You know, I heard a rumour that they were going to mix up the 7th and 8th year classes. Something about not enough time slots or something, " Neville said in a low whisper. "Raelly?", she replied, mildly interested. It would be easier to dodge Ron in a larger crowd. And maybe take classes with Ginny. Though I guess I'd have to compete with Harry, she thought fondly. "And the houses, " , Neville said,his voice catching, "They said they might put the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors together too."

Hermione looked at him and said, "Neville..."

"Yeah?"

"Who told you about this... rumour?"

"Seamus Finnigan."

Hermione said gently, "And did it occur to you that he might have been... teasing you?"

"What?", he looked up, surprised.

She giggled, and stopped him from adding half his bottle of Essence of Liver, and blowing up half the classroom.

She smiled at him and said, "Have you asked Luna out yet?"

Neville went red. "Is it that obvious?"

"Some people just know you better than the rest, Neville."

He nodded. "I don't even know if she liked me too."

"You could ask Ginny."

He looked uncomfortable. "It's just that...I had a crush on her in 4th year. Even asked her to the Ball, remember? Bit awkward it would be now..."

Hermione looked astonished, then sympathetic. "Don't fret. I'll ask Ginny for you."

Neville grinned. "You would?" She smiled back, and said, "Yes, happy to help somebody's love life." Her smile slipped for a moment as she shot a glance in Ron's direction. Neville caught the look, and ducked his head, embarassed. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

After the second day of school, Hermione decided to visit Lupin in the Hospital Wing. She entered to find him siting up in bed, correcting the tests they'd written the previous day. His face was scrunched in concentration, and his hair fell over his forehead.

She said "Boo." in a mild voice, and he jumped. He looked up at her and laughed. "Hermione! Come on in. Is Harry here?", he said. She shook her head. Yesterday's visit had been awkward. Harry had been concerned, and Lupin had said he'd been jinxed by mistake, when heading back from the Ministry. The jinx had brought out his long-forgotten allergy, requiring him to take the potions he'd taken in childhood until the allergy faded. It was the truth, but Hermione had been fiddling with her hair the whole time. Then they'd left, and Hermione had dashed back to apologize to him again.

Lupin now said, "If I'd said 'boo' the other night, you'd probably have fallen out the window."

She grinned at him, and it felt weird, especially after a day of feeling so sad. He squinted at her. "You've been crying again, haven't you?" She looked at him, surprised. "Not really, " she said, "Just upset."

"If it helps any, you and your friends are miles ahead of the rest of the class in the test."

"Really?"

"Yep. It doesn't show on the results, but in the answers. Some of them have really... faced the world." She nodded in agreement, sitting on the chair beside his bed.

One the table, the papers were being arranged mark-wise. She caught a few familiar names, and mumbled, "Dumbledore's Army." He looked up at her, thoughtfully.

Suddenly, she remembered. She put her book-bag on her lap, and reached into it. Lupin watched, amazed, as she kept reaching, until her arm disappeared into it up to her shoulders. She pulled out her arm, which held a box.

"Undetectable Extension Charm?", he asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Yep, couldn't resist. How else did you think I could fit all my books in there?"

Then she handed him the box. It was quite heavy, he noted. Shooting her a questioning look, he opened it, to find it stuffed full of , milk, coffee, caramel, toffee, honey-flavoured. He could even spot a bunch of moon-pies under a pack of Honeyduke's best.

"Moon-pies?", he asked, with a raised eyebrow. She giggled lightly and said, "My joke. My third-year Defence teacher taught me that chocolate always helps."

His eyes twinkled, and he set aside the box. "You needn't have brought me anything.", he said.

She ignored the statement, and said, "Just eat the chocolates, Lupin."

"Call me Remus, Hermione.", he said immediately.

She nodded, then said, "Alright, but if it slips out in the middle of class, don't blame me.", and she gave him a rare smile.

A few minutes later, he asked, "How's things with Ron?" She just shook her head in frustration. And at that moment, an owl soared in through the window.

Remus opened the letter, and as he read it, his face went from an emotionless mask, to one of pain, then anger, then pain again, and a kind of miserable resignation.

Hermione leaned forward, concerned. "What is it, Remus?"

Remus began reluctantly, "It's from Dora." Hermione held her breath. What could have happened to her?

"She left me last month." He looked up at her, then immediately looked down at his fingers, unable to face her horror. "She.. she's written to say that she wants Teddy. Even after he's old enough to live with either of us."

"Why?", she whispered, unable to take in this much information all at once.

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was so low she almost couldn't make out what he said.

She nodded again, trying to keep the pity off her face. There was a minute of strained silence. "Well, I'll be leaving, then. I got some work in the library."

He seemed thoughtful, and for a moment she wondered if he'd heard. Then he said, "Do me a favour. Return this book of mine." and he handed her a book. As she straightened her scarf and rose, he said, "And don't tell Harry any of this, alright?"

* * *

**How did you like it? Will be posting the next chapter soon... Aiming for longer chapters too...**

**Reviews are my breakfast, lunch, and dinner.**


	4. The Library Incident

**Hello again!**

**Things speed up in this chapter, and things will never be the same again.**

**I know there's no word about the Law, or the kiss. Be patient.**

**Am repeatedly overwhelmed at the follows and favourites rushing in.**

**Ofcourse, I have a soft spot for the reviews. A word, a line, a smile. I love it!**

* * *

She cursed and threw her parchment across the common room. She'd been trying to contact the Australian Embassy for weeks, and all she was getting were polite replies stating in no uncertain words that she was too young for them to take seriously. Meaning they were just plain unhelpful. She stormed out of the tower in a huff. It was after curfew and pitch-dark as she entered the library.

Lighting a lamp, she got some books on Australia and plopped herself in the middle of them.

"St. Junette's, St. Junette's", she muttered, searching for the name on the maps spread out in front of her.

There was a creak of the door, and in a trice she blew out the lamp, and hid herself, leaning closely into the shelves.

She saw a dark shadow at the door, holding an unlit wand. She drew her wand too, quietly.

The shadow spoke, "Is anybody in there?", and she let out an "Oh!" of relief, saying out loud, "It's me, Remus." and she leaned over and lit the lamp again.

He drew closer and she saw the dark circles under his eyes. He took in her eyes too, permanently red these days from sorrow and exhaustion.

"What are you upto? This is starting to get old. Do you ever sleep?", he asked, sounding exhausted too.

"I-I was upset."

"Is this about Ron? Somehow, I don't think so.", he said softly, gesturing towards the maps.

"No,", she said, and then started to explain about her parents.

He listened to her talk, not interrupting.

"So you..modified your parents' memories?", he said, sounding stupefied. "And now you're trying to find them? Do you think it's possible?"

She said, "I'm trying to. Sometimes I feel so helpless. And scared. What if- what if I did it wrong? Permanently erased their memories of their only daughter. I'd be the worst child that ever lived." And she burst into tears. He took her hand and drew her closer. She clung to him and cried on his shoulder. Remus smoothed her hair, trying to console her. "It'll be okay. You'll find them. You will... just give it some time." Both of them were thinking if the other really believed what he was saying, but tried to take comfort in that moment.

Finally, after a long time, she stepped back, very embarassed. "Sorry, Remus. I just lost it. Haven't spoken to anybody at all about it." He said questioningly, "Harry?" And she answered, "Harry and Ron...wouldn't understand. They think I'm some kind of genius. I can find anything I want by researching in the library. They can't help in any way, so they don't understand."

Remus said, "I'm sure Harry'll understand. Try talking to him. Sometimes just talking helps."

Then he added, bitterly, "'Sometimes, it just doesn't."

Hermione said in a soft voice, "Tonks?"

"She's got all the paperwork sorted. It'll be final tomorrow."

Suddenly Hermione gripped his arm tightly. He looked up at her, startled, and was met with her fierce expression.

"_Why aren't you fighting for her, Remus?"_

He looked pained, and beckoned her to sit. Settling beside her, he said, "It's been coming on, for months. Somehow, she didn't expect the stigma that came with marrying a werewolf. Oh, she knew, that I was a werewolf. Even accepted it in a weird way. But she'd always seen me inside of the Order's shadow. Outside that, the way everybody sneered at her, looked down on her, pitied her...got to her."

Hermione looked beyond shocked. He continued, "She grew silent for months. I knew what I was wrong, but she wouldn't talk. She shut me out. I grew angry, then sad. The...the fight with Harry didn't help. I needed to escape, but how could I ever tell my best friend's son that? That my family had abandoned me? Because of what I am?" He looked sickened, and his voice broke.

Hermione drew her chair closer to him, and out her arm around his shoulder. "We didn't know. We're sorry...I'm sorry." He took harsh deep breaths.

"And the day of the final fight...that day Tonks returned to me. She told me she was willing to try, to live with me, for Teddy's sake. Her hair...was pale blue- a sign she was making a difficult decision."

Hermione looked surprised. She remembered how they'd been close together, fingers almost linked, as they lay side by side on the grass, apparently dead.

"I was so happy." His voice sounded far-off, immersed in the memory. "And then...the curse. It was an ancient magic that Nott knew nothing of. He thought the curse would just stop my heart. But the magic went deeper than that."

Hermione listened, absorbed in the pain and resignation in his voice.

"It was meant to wreak havoc in my heart and the heart of my wedded wife. When the curse hit me, it stunned us both for a moment. Then, at the same time, we felt an upsurge of love. Our heart welled with hope for each other, and we seemed to fight with renewed energy. I reached out to take her hand, and when I touched her fingers, we both fell."

Hermione looked stricken. She remembered Lupin's very words one evening long ago in Sirius' house. 'Magic you never dreamed of...' '...don't know what you're up against'

After a moment, he continued. "We don't know how we lived through the heart-attack. We weren't supposed to. But in the weeks that followed, we pieced together the truth. The curse is two-fold. It weakens our hearts the longer we stay together. And the longer we stay together, the stronger the curse gets, including the urge to be with each other."

He laughed bitterly again."Does that make sense?"

"But then why did she leave?", Hermione wondered softly.

"The curse was the final excuse she needed. The bouts of unconditional love the magic gave, coupled with the resentment she felt toward me deep down...she hated it all."

Hermione took his hand again. "Why didn't you tell us? Any of us. You've gone through all this...going through it...We would have helped."

"How could I?" His voice rose high, "The shame, Hermione, oh the shame!" And he started to cry.

Hermione looked stricken, seeing this brave man break down. She bent closer to him, looking in his eyes. "We would NEVER be ashamed of you, Remus. Not me, not Harry, not Teddy and..." And she froze mid-sentence, for apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as a tear fell from his eye.

Remus Lupin, crying! She rose from her chair, her heart aching, and pulled his head to her chest. "Remus, no...You're brave and kind and sweet. Your condition is nothing to be ashamed of." She murmured consolation for a long time, and he cried silently.

Finally he drew back. "Thank you for listening, Hermione. It means so much to me."

Her heart ached for him again. Even in the moonlight, his hair fell over his red eyes in a way she found surprisingly familiar, and she realised how handsome he really was. And she wondered how Tonks had ever found the heart to leave him.

He stood up to leave, still holding her hand. She gave it a slight squeeze, saying, "You should talk to Harry, too."

He just looked at her thoughtfully, then left the library.

* * *

Hermione pondered about this unusual relationship of hers with Lupin. Okay, not relationship, it wasn't even like they were friends or anything. Just...a connection. They didn't know all that much of each other, but they'd comforted each other when facing their own problems and feeling down. She remembered, going slightly red, how Remus had stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder about her parents. Then she blushed harder, remembering how _she'd_ hugged Remus when _he'd_ been upset.

At that time, it hadn't struck her as inappropriate, or embarrassing, but now...She shook her head, trying to shake out the images, and Harry looked at her curiously. "You okay, Hermione? You seem flushed." She muttered, "Nothing."

Finishing up their breakfast, they headed to Defence. She hadn't faced Lupin, in class or otherwise, after that night in the library.

Really, she chided herself silently. 'That night in the library?' I sound like we were..._doing _something. Put this out of your head, Hermione. You're embarassed because you cried to your Professor. But remember, he's probably equally embarassed right now.

The thought comforted her a little, and she focused on the Defense class.

* * *

He watched her carefully during the first class after the emotional breakdown he had in the library. He'd thought she might be embarassed, to have her Professor confess his marital troubles to her, or cry into her shoulder. But when he'd finally called upon her to answer a question she had given him a small, friendly smile and proceeded to answer the question. That smile had warmed his heart. He knew that she'd never tell Harry, though he knew she thought _he_ should. And he knew she'd meant every word when she'd said how none of them would be ashamed of him.

We broke some barriers that night. What we did bordered on inappropriate, he mused. But then, fighting the war together the way we all did was bound to blur some boundaries. And mark new ones, he considered, thinking of the divorce papers he's signed that the previous day. Then, trying to push it out of his mind, he nodded and smiled as Hermione finished answering his question.

He said, "Five points to Gryffindor", and vaguely, in the back of his mind, he wondered if her answer had been correct.

He hadn't heard a word.

* * *

**Ooooh, even though this was kind of a sad chapter, I liked writing it. Did you like the sneak peek into their perspectives on the library incident?**


	5. The Trip to London

**And here's the next chapter.**

**There are some teasers in here about the two of them, and I promise that the big moment's in the next chapter.**

**I'm disgusted with myself that the kiss hasn't been published yet.**

**Thanks for all the favourites and the follows. They make my days!**

**Review! A line, a word, a smile. I love them all...**

* * *

It was the third week after school started. They were having dinner, and Hermione saw her chance to talk to Ginny like she'd been waiting for all week. The boys were arguing about a new broom. She said to Ginny in a low voice, "Neville wants to ask Luna out. But he's afraid she won't like him back."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "About time. I see her staring at him every so often."

"Are you sure she-"

"-isn't just trying to count the number of moths that enter his ear and mess up his brain? I don't think so."

They both laughed. "I'll tell Neville then."

And Ginny said, "Hey, isn't it your birthday this weekend? I've already got your present."

Hermione smiled, and was about to reply when a voice behind her said, "Miss Granger."

They turned, and Hermione's mouth almost fell open. Lupin stood there, wearing a travelling cloak, his hair all wind-swept. What surprised her most, was that under the cloak, he was wearing Muggle clothes. He had on a light-green shirt and black pants. He looked...handsome, Hermione thought, slightly struck.

He seemed not to notice her gaze. He said, "I have something to discuss with you. Meet me in my office tomorrow at seven."

Hermione said, "Yes, Professor", looking mystified. He gave her and Ginny a nod, and left.

Harry was watching this, and said, "What was that all about?" She replied that she had no idea.

She hadn't had any more run-ins with Remus, and she was grateful. They had comfortably settled back into their teacher-student routine, and it was almost as it had been before.

Almost. Except for those dreams she was having of him. She remembered she had had a crush on him in third year, but she'd gotten over it. Their friendship last week was bound to trigger some of those old dreams, she convinced herself.

She had to admit, however, confessing her troubles about her parents had been comforting, but she had realised she had spoken too soon. He could offer words of comfort, but he had no idea how to help either.

The first few days he had asked her if there had been news from the Australian Embassy. She'd said there had been none. After a couple of times, he'd felt awkward, and stopped asking. Like Ron and Harry.

She felt a wave of loneliness wash over her again. No one understood her troubles. Not even Remus, though he had seemed to.

She waved to Ginny, and caught up with Neville, who was leaving after dinner. She told him to go ahead and ask Luna out, and he grinned. "Perfect! I can ask her to Hogsmeade. It's this Sunday." He walked off, beaming.

* * *

The next day came and went, and she wondered what Remus wanted with her. She had dreamed of him the previous night too. He'd been wearing that green shirt. He never did or said anything. Just stood and watched her, smiling. She couldn't get her head off how...dashing he had seemed.

_Get a grip_, she told herself. _You think he looks good. Big deal. It's like thinking how good Harry looks. It doesn't mean you like him._

She knocked on his office door, and heard his voice say, "Come in."

She entered, and said, "Good evening, Professor. You wanted to see me?"

He smiled at her. "Come on in and sit down, Hermione." She did, and waited. He looked suddenly nervous, then slightly confused, and doubtful.

He said, "Would you like me to accompany you to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow? You could inquire directly at the Embassy about your parents."

"You would do that? But students can't leave during term-time."

"This special circumstance calls for it. The longer we delay, the worse the situation can get."

She knew he was talking about retrieving their memories.

"And...I took the liberty of putting in a word with Minerva. She agrees."

Hermione smiled happily. "Perfect! When do we leave?"

He smiled back. "Meet me after breakfast at nine."

Then he brought out two butter-beers and opened them. They clinked the bottles together, and she said, "Thank you, Remus. I can't believe you went to so much trouble for me."

He waved her thanks away. "I'm happy to help. I'm glad to help you deal with your problems."

She said softly, "I'm sorry I can't help with yours, Remus."

He set his bottle down, looking thoughtful, his brows crinkling, and said, "It's too late to help the situation, Hermione. I guess I resigned myself to it months ago. And when I signed the divroce papers last week, I finally accepted it. Now I just have to move on."

She watched him sadly. Here she was, worrying only about her problems, and he's been looking out for her. She'd been wrong about him. He _did_ understand. And more important, he cared.

* * *

"Oh, Hermione!"

Harry reached over and hugged her. "I'm terribly sorry, why didn't you tell me before?"

She'd finally broken down and told him about her parents and the futile research. And how depressing the past weeks had been. And about Remus' offer to escort her tomorrow to the Ministry. And Harry had he couldn't help, he felt for her. No, he felt _with_ her.

She realised, once again, how wrapped up she had been in herself. Harry knew what it was to lose your parents. She knew he still had nightmares about the Final Battle. His death, and the trauma of coming back from the dead, when he'd almost joined his parents, free of the mortal world. It was all devastatingly sad and mind-chilling at the same time.

She answered his question. "I thought you wouldn't understand. But that was stupid."

"Yes, Hermione Granger, for once was stupid."

"This was what i was mad about. I thought you'd say, "you're Hermione, you'll figure a way out,", instead of really empathizing."

He looked stricken.

She rushed on, hugging him again. "But I know it's just a joke. I...was just too upset to see it."

He stepped back from her hug, and said, "I'm going to help you in whatever way I can. It's just that I have been so distracted about Ginny."

"Distracted?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, we've been arguing. Nothing major. But everything's not perfect, either."

She looked concerned, but dropped the conversation when Ron joined them..

* * *

The next morning dawned fresh and clear. She woke, eager to meet Lupin and be off. She hadn't dreamt of him for once. She'd slept like a log. She squealed at the sight of presents piled at the foot of her bed. Presents! She'd forgotten about them.

She ripped open the largest one. It was from Harry and Ginny. Pink boots, topped with white, with streaks of white inching in designs down to the toes. She'd admired these long ago, in a window in... in Godric's Hollow, she recalled with a lump in her throat.

She remembered, as she and Harry had walked down the main street, they'd seen the display. She had looked longingly at the boots. She had never liked pink, but these boots were amazing. She'd ached, for once, to obsess over clothes and boys and dances, like a normal teenager. Then she'd hurried down the street with Harry, saying, "Prettiest boots I've ever seen. Let's go.."

She unwrapped Ron's present. It was a photo frame. The photo was one of them together. It had been taken at Bill's wedding. She wondered how long he'd had it.

Leaving the other presents for later, she got out of bed. She grabbed breakfast in a near-empty hall(Lupin wasn't anywhere to be seen) Then she headed to the Entrance Hall to wait.

He appeared, wearing dark blue robes. It seemed to make his eyes grayer than ever. He smiled at her, saying, "Shall we go?" And they walked out over the grounds to the village.

She tried to keep her mind on the conversation. She looked at him sideways. His hair was falling over his eyes again. He looked over, and seemed to be expecting her to say something.

She said, "Uh, what did you say?"

"I asked what kind of music you like, Hermione."

"Oh," she said. "Well, pop, rock, blues. Sometime country, if it sounds bluey."

He smiled at her description. "Any favourite bands?"

"Don't like any wizard bands yet. Muggle bands...well there's Hard Rock. I like them best."

"Hard Rock?", he asked blankly.

"American. Named after that New York cafe. But don't let the name fool you. Their songs are blue-sy. I love them."

He nodded, and said, "Blue-sy" She looked closely, and found he was grinning to himself.

"Hey,", she said indignantly.

They reached the Hogsmeade post office, and ducked in to use the Floo Network. They arrived in the Ministry's lobby, and he led her to the elevators. He kept up a conversation. "Only the Australian and Chinese embassies have headquarters inside the Ministry. The others are elsewhere in London"

She nodded, "Alongside their Muggle counterparts."

He looked amused. "Is there something you don't know?"

She shot him a sad smile, "I can't seem to find a small Australian town"

His face went serious, and she gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that"

A wizard got in on the Second floor and greeted Remus. "Last time I saw you, you were neck-deep in paperwork on that Switzerland fiasco. How did it go?"

Remus gave a tired look. "Yes, six hours of paperwork. Even had to help on the field. Had a hard time chasing down Whitney's son. I tried looking for him there, but he'd moved to London, thank Merlin. Had to find him. Next of kin, all that."

"Minister, isn't he?"

"Was. He was a minister."

Like most wizard conversations, Hermione couldn't understand this one. She wondered if everybody did it on purpose, as she tuned them out. A the wizard stepped out 6 floors later, he said, "Poppy said you'd got a Honeybee Hex to the face. Pretty messed up by the time you got to her, huh?"

The doors clicked shut after him, and they were left alone in a weird silence. Hermione went red, and Remus watched her discreetly in the reflection. He gave a small chuckle. "Joe's in the Order. He and Poppy are childhood friends," he said, by way of explanation.

She said, "Oh..." Then she added, "So that's where you'd been that night? Switzerland...", she mused.

He nodded. "A friend of mine needed a favour. She...well, she took care of most of the field work and I helped with the forms and the report. All anonymous, ofcourse. They don't want werewolves drawing up their files."

Hermione didn't hear the last words. _She_, she thought. _He did six hours of paperwork for a woman friend. Went all the way to Switzerland to do it._

Hermione wondered if she was pretty. Then she stopped herself. _Remus was still married then. And he'd not the type to go for women when he's married. They were very friendly, I expect._

Hermione tried to shake off her focus on 'Remus _was_ married'.

_Okay,_ she told herself. _The crush is definitely back._

They stepped out, and she stumbled as her heel caught in the gap on which the door slid. One moment she was falling, the next he had a grip on her shoulder, and another hand snaked around her waist firmly, holding her. "Careful!"

She stumbled back onto her feet, and he removed his hands. "Thanks," she stuttered, going red all over again as she remembered what she'd been thinking of before she'd fallen.

* * *

20 minutes later, they were seated in front of a witch, with a parchment floating above her that said, "Emergency Consultant, Australian Embassy"

"So, why did you Obliviate your parents?", she asked, in a neutral voice.

Remus gave Hermione an encouraging nod, and she began to explain about Harry.

A Quill noted everything she said, and the witch said, "I'm sorry, dear. I recognise you, you're pretty famous. But you see, I need a statement for the record." And she gave Hermione a motherly smile, and Hermione immediately felt at ease.

"Well, Miss Granger, why did you pick this town in particular? Any connection, family, friends?"

Hermione was thoughtful. "Not really, but I remember my dad mentioned the town in passing once. Like, it's a quaint town on the way to somewhere else, and somehow, it stuck in my memory. It was unimportant enough to not turn up if the Death-Eaters tried to find them, and yet it was a small enough town for me to trace them easily in later."

"But you haven't had any luck with the latter?"

"No, surprisingly, not. I can't find the town on any maps I try. I'm very worried, as you may understand."

"Well, dear, we'll see what that's about."

She went through some paperwork on the table. Then she waved her wand once, and a file shot from the shelves and opened itself in front of her.

"Oh, dear, dear. No, this is not good.", she muttered, perusing the parchments.

Hermione looked worried, and the witch said, "Did you know they renamed the town Joy Springs? And...did you know why they renamed it?"

Hermione looked surprised, and she shook her head no. The witch continued, "Miss Granger, Hermione, if I may, the town was one that was growing quickly. And once it seemed to be becoming a city, the Muggles decided to rename it...to something, 'cooler' I think they call it. Though I don't knwo what's wrong with a name like St. Junette's."

Hermione looked horrified. "A city? How big?"

The lady looked sympathetic, saying, "It's now among the top 6 most crowded cities in Australia now. When did your father mention the city, dear? Seems like it's been a city for quite long now."

Hermione said, "Quite a long time ago. I never knew! Oh, how will I ever find them now!" She looked quite worried, and Remus gave her a comforting look.

The witch said, "We'll try to trace them dear, from the photos you just gave me. It might take some time. Don't lose hope, child."

Hermione bobbed her curls, pressing her lips together. Remus stood. "Thanks, Jane, for the help. We're very grateful"

The witch smiled, and they left.

She walked down the street, worrying. He asked her a couple of questions, and when she didn't answer properly, he pulled her by the arm to a stop. "Look, I understand. You're worried. But look at the bright side. We know more about the town they're probably in, and you've got people looking for them. That's better than where we were in the morning, isn't it?"

She said, "Yes, Remus. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm a step closer to finding them than I was before. You really helped me. Thank you."

He nodded understandingly. She was worried, but if there was one thing Hermione Granger was, it was logical. She understood, even through all her emotions. Now was the time to spring the surprise.

He said, "I thought you might need a little distraction today. So guess what we're going to do? We still have an afternoon left."

She looked surprised, and she seemed to play along, as though he were a little kid she was... um, well kidding.

"Really? A trip to the museum? Ooh, ooh, the zoo?"

He shot her a withering glare, and she laughed aloud. "I'm not _that_ old, you know. Well, here you go."

And he gave her two slips of paper.

She took them curiously, noticing they were paper, not parchment.

Then she froze.

He suddenly sounded nervous. "You...you do like them, right?"

She looked up, her expression one of shock. "Tickets? To- to Hard Rock?"

He nodded lightly. "Ohmygod!", she exclaimed, breaking into a ear-splitting grin. "I didn't even know they were on tour!"

He sighed in relief. "It's in an hour. Here, get in here, and change to your Muggle clothes. We can catch a bus then."

She got into a closed telephone booth, laughing. She'd never done this before, removing her wizarding robes in a London telephone booth. At least the clothes were appropriate for the biggest concert in all teenage fantasies.

He slipped into a deserted alley, and just unbuttoned his robes. He was wearing a tee-shirt, one that was dark grey, and brought out the colour in his eyes, along with brown pants. He hoped he didn't look too old to be going to a concert.

He waited for Hermione to join him.

The door opened, and she stepped out. He stared. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white tee-shirt.

She looked amazing, and she gave him a smile that stunned him for a second.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter yet, because I was trying to squeeze in the kiss. But sorry, guys, I tried.**

**Leave me your opinion. Do you think Lupin looks at her as more than a student now? Hermione's already aboard the 'i-like-him' train.**


	6. The Concert

**I know it's been a while.. so let's get to the chapter.**

**And oh, I don't own anyone. (Wish Remus owned me, though)**

**Enjoy!**

**Remember, a line, a word, a smile...**

* * *

The field was already crowded when they arrived. Some sections were roped off from the rest, separating different areas. He led her to an area about twenty feet from the main stage, and said, "We can get this close only. The show'll start in an hour or so."

She looked at him. "Are you kidding? This is perfect! We can totally watch the singers and even make out their faces from this close. Wow, Remus, how did you get the tickets?"

"Haha, well, I'm not going to tell you that. Do you want some drinks?"

She nodded, and he wandered off to the stands. She watched him, wondering how well he fit in with the Muggles. A_nd_, she thought, wryly, _I almost swooned when I saw him in the grey t-shirt. If I thought blue brought out his eyes, boy, was I mistaken._

_I have GOT to get over thinking about his eyes_, she thought fiercely. She got to work, trying to fish out a hanky from her beaded bag. Then, slyly putting her wand in the bag, she transfigured it into a blanket. Pulling it out, she settled on the ground and stretched her legs. She waved as he appeared, holding drinks cans in his hand.

He looked surprised to see her on the ground, but settled in beside her. She said, "Thought I'd rest my feet for a while. We can see when the concert's starting right there." She waved at a big television screen set up on their right. It was one of the many on the grounds.

Around them, the crowd was getting thicker, but almost everybody was already there and bagging places. Next to them was a rowdy group of college students. They seemed to have cut class to get there, and were playing songs loudly, and dancing, attracting a lot of attention.

One of the guys said, "Julianna, come dance with me, sis." And he swept the girl off the ground, doing exaggerated moves. Hermione gave a tinkling laugh, and he looked over.

He smiled, and waved her over. "Join us. Want a dance?" She shook her head, smiling. He came over, and she could see blonde highlights in his brown hair. He said, "Come on, Hard Rock fans always know to have fun"

She got up, saying, "Well, that's right." And taking his hand, she twirled and swayed to the music.

"Hermione," she said. He replied, "I'm Jack." He shot a questioning look behind her, and she remembered Remus. "Oh, that's my friend Remus."  
Jack went over to him, still holding Hermione's hand. "Join us, mate. Got some time before the concert starts. I'm sure Julianna would like to dance with you.

Remus reluctantly stood up, and took the young girl's hands. She was maybe fourteen, and seemed to be thrilled to be hanging out with her brother and his college friends. She danced, while Remus awkwardly tried to stay out of reach of her feet.

The song changed, and Julianna squealed. "Ooh, Jack, this song! Do the lift thing we practiced for mom's birthday!"

Suddenly, she took Hermione's hands and put them in Remus', and she danced with Jack. Apparently it was song they knew well.

There was a beat of loud silence as Hermione looked at Remus, and he dropped her hands like he'd been scorched. His ears started to go red, and he broke their gaze, letting his eyes rove over the grounds.

Suddenly he smiled, and pointed. Hermione followed his gaze, and saw he was watching the TV screen.

The TV was showing live feed of the audience, and had zoomed in on Jack and Julianna dancing. Their resemblance was striking, with their brown hair and slim builds.

The camera turned, and showed Remus and Hermione looking to their right. Suddenly, the scene froze, and yellow letters popped on, "KISS HER"

Remus froze, then went pale. "What?", he stuttered.

Jack had seen the live feed, and he grinned at Remus. "Well, you're a lucky one, mate."

The screen had reverted to the live feed, though it was still focused on them. Hermione looked embarassed, even slightly mortified, and said, "Just do it, Remus. This happens sometimes at concerts and sports matches."

The letters on the screen were getting bigger and flashier, and Remus leaned in. _OK, _he told himself, _Keep this short, and it won't matter._

He pressed his lips lightly to hers, and counted..._one...two...what comes after two? shit!_

And he pulled back, taking a deep breath.

They turned as one to the screen, and to their dismay, the letters were still on. Remus said, "What the..."

Jack hooted, saying, "Hermione, it's gotta be above 5 seconds to count."

Hermione went red again, as people around them began to notice, and laugh and clap.

Remus said, "Let's just leave."

"But the concert hasn't even started.", she replied, trying to keep her face straight. She felt giggles coming on, and she didn't want to embarrass herself further.

He took a deep breath, and their lips met. Her lips were lush and warm, and he felt himself sinking into the kiss. He was vaguely aware of someone howling appreciatively in the background, but he didn't notice. Their lips moved against each other, and her hair tickled his face.

He didn't even know what he was doing, it was like he was in a dream. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her into him. She put her arms around his neck, forgetting for a moment who and where they were. She stroked the hair above his neck, and he moaned...

She felt the sound vibrate through his chest, and a shiver went through her. She stood on her toes, putting more force into the kiss, and he opened his mouth, his tongue running lightly over her lips.

Suddenly, he wrenched himself away. He had a dazed look in his eyes, and took in Hermione's flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

He stammered, "That was five seconds."

They turned to look at the screen, and found it was midway through a sappy telephone commercial. They both averted their eyes from each other, and Hermione felt like her face was burning. Remus turned away, and mumbled, "I'll get us some drinks"

He didn't come back for an hour.

* * *

The concert was stupendous. Apparently, the Hard Rock was kicking off its tour in London, and need they say more? Hermione tried to put the awkward encounter out of her mind, and enjoy the concert. When Remus had returned, he'd looked tortured. He kept a safe distance from her, but made polite, emotionless conversation. It was like he was intent on pretending the kiss never happened.

Hermione felt a heat shoot through her lips thinking about the kiss. She groaned internally. _Oh, no, I'm going to dream about this for ever._

They caught a bus back, and Remus gave up his seat next to Hermione for an old lady. It was quite obvious he was trying to avoid sitting next to her.

Then they flooed back to Hogsmeade, and were walking up to the castle.

The silence seemed a little less awkward as they walked together, and Hermione said, softly, "Remus, Thank you for such a great birthday"

_Oh no, does he think I mean the kiss?_

She hastened to add, "Thank you for making them speed up my request at the Embassy. And the concert was wonderful fun."

There was a small silence, and Remus seemed relieved she hadn't mentioned the kiss. He replied in a voice that strained to be normal, "That's alright, Hermione."

"How did you know I liked them? I only told you today about my music tastes."

He smiled at her, and her heart seemed to beat faster.

"Well, the Embassy date being today was coincidence. But I heard Ginny mention it was your birthday, and I thought it'd be a shame if you spent most of the day at the Ministry. And Harry mentioned you liked the Hard Rock once, but I didn't know if you were big enough a fan to enjoy a concert. You can imagine my relief."

Hermione laughed. "It's the thought that matters."

He nodded, and his smile didn't seem that strained.

The stepped into the castle, and Hermione said, "I should go meet Professor McGonagall. Thank her."

He nodded, "I'll come with you."

Soon they were standing on the staircase leading to the Headmistress' office. As they approached, the heard raised voices.

Minerva's was angry, "_IMPOSSIBLE, Kingsley. This is slaughter! How can they expect the wizarding world to go along."_

Remus and Hermione shot concerned glances at each other.

He raised his hand to knock, and Kingsley's voice came, "_The Wizengamot is desperate, Minerva. And crazy. I fear they will impose this upon us."_

_Knock, knock._

Immediately the door opened, and they stepped inside. McGonagall said, "Ah, yes, Remus. I see you both are back. How did it go, Hermione?"

Hermione said, "Yes, Professor. We're a step closer to finding them, even if it's a tiny step. We know where the city is, and the Ministry's agreed to search for them."

McGonagall looked relieved, and Kingsley said, "Finally. I'm happy to hear that, Hermione. And I was shocked to hear about your owls. They're looking into it too, I hope?"

Hermione looked confused, and missed the look that McGonagall shot Lupin. Remus said, "Yes, Kingsley, they are."

Then Remus shot a pointed look at the door, and Hermione thanked McGonagall again, and they stepped out.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione burst out, "What was that about? My owls?"

Remus looked like a caught school-boy, and he said, "The Ministry never got your letters about your parents. That's why they were eager to accept McGonagall's request. To set things right, and figure out who was using classified Ministry Owls to manipulate the matter."

Hermione looked shocked, and said, "So those refusals weren't sent by the Ministry? Who would do this? They've been diverting my mail!"

Remus looked worried too, and she said accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He flinched at the anger in her voice. "Minerva and I decided that- it's better you not know."

His voice softened, and he took a step closer to her as they stood in the corridor. "You're already worried, Hermione. I- we didn't want to worry you any further."

"I had a right to know. Someone knows my parents are out there, defenseless, and might harm them before I get to them!"

Remus' look hardened. "You're right. I'm sorry. After everything you've been through this month, I thought I'd cut you a break. But I was wrong."

She nodded, still angry but her eyes were not flashing anymore.

He continued in a vague voice, "Plus it was your birthday. I didn't want to mess anything up. And the concert-" and he decided he'd said enough and shut up.

She whirled around. "The concert," she said in a dangerous voice. "You took me to it because you felt bad, didn't you?"

He winced, and she knew she'd hit the truth. She whirled around again and set off down the corridor.

"Hermione," he called urgently, trailing after her. "I'm telling you, I'm sorry."

She replied in an icy voice, "I have a _right_ to know if something like this happens. You get it? I'm not sick, or fragile, that I can't handle it."

He took a step back, and she gave him one more glare, and left.

As her shadow disappeared across the corner, he muttered, "Happy Birthday"

* * *

He shoved his hair off his forehead, trying to remember what he'd come into his bedroom for. He couldn't concentrate. His mind kept reverting to the fight with Hermione. He'd felt protective when he'd found out about the fake owls from McGonagall. He always felt protective when it came to Harry and his friends. Fatherly, almost.

_Yeah, right_. _Fatherly...that's what the feeling was at the concert._

He turned away back to his office, sitting down at his desk, and rearranging the things absent-mindedly, trying to keep his thoughts off the kiss.

_Five seconds, that's all it was. Why are you still obsessing over it!_

_What was it that she said? "It happens all the time at concerts and sports matches."_

_She's probably forgotten about it, like the crying in the library. Move on._

And he winced, the incident in the library looked highly inappropriate in the light of fresher incidents.

_Ok, that's it._

He turned to take his quill and grade papers, when he remembered. His quill had broken, and the new one was in his coat, hanging in the bedroom closet.

Cursing, he walked to the bedroom again.

* * *

She finished filling Harry in on the morning she'd had, and he'd been comforting. "Don't worry, Hermione. Now an entire bunch of people are looking for them, not just you. This is bound to speed things up."

She gave him a grateful look.

He said, "What took you and Remus so long, anyway? I figured you'd be back in a couple of hours or so."

Hermione tried to keep her face blank, and said vaguely, "Yes, I know. I thought I'd be back for lunch, too."

Then she changed the topic, telling him about the false letters and Minerva and Kingsley's argument.

Harry began to create theories, and Hermione found her mind wandering.

She prayed and prayed that Harry would never find out about it. She'd decided not to tell him even about the concert, in case it led to weird questions.

_ I wonder what he'd say if he knew I'd kissed Remus._

_Remus would kill me._

_Harry would kill me first._

_Oh, no, what have I done?_

* * *

_**Now**_** things are going to get interesting...**

**Did the reason for the concert make sense?**

**And the kiss.. I think the hype around it was more than the kiss itself..**

**Review!**

**Love my followers and reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some of you were surprised with how the kiss was brought about. But since they're not really friends, I thought the initiation should come from outside. Seemed more logical.**

**Thank you everybody! I am very grateful for your response, and it keeps my story going.**

**Things speed up a little bit in this chapter. I'm still opening many plot points, so that all conversations are interesting, and lead somewhere. So keep close watch, and remember, Enjoy!**

**Then review. :)**

* * *

_"I've been feeling a bit off-color. This potion is the only thing that helps."-Remus Lupin, Prisoner of Azkaban._

* * *

"I'm going to go get us some drinks.", he said, and walked off into the crowd.

She watched as his green shirt disappeared into the crowd, and tried to calm her fast heart.

That kiss had been...breath-taking. She wished he hadn't stopped. Now he'd probably gone off to torture himself about kissing his student, probably.

Then, as quickly as he'd gone, he was back. He set the drinks down next to those he'd just bought before she'd put down the blanket. They looked at the pile of soda cans, and laughed. He said, "A bit too many, huh?" She laughed, and his eyes darkened. He stepped closer, watching her intently all the time.

A shiver of anticipation shot up her spine, and she stepped forward, until they were nose to nose.

He lowered his lips to hers, and her fingers tightened on his arms. There seemed to be faint colours bursting before her eyes, and she was blinded.

His hand was on her hip again, and slowly, it moved up, grazing her skin.

She gasped, and... woke up.

_Merlin, that was a dream..._

_It was just a dream..._

She groaned, except even she didn't understand if it was in frustration or in longing. She'd been right, at least. She'd dreamed about him alright, and he hadn't just stood still and watched her.

She got out of bed, remembering it was a Sunday. Hogsmeade, she told herself. Finally, something to distract her.

* * *

She met up with Harry and Ron at breakfast, though she was still avoiding Ron. She gave Harry a hug, and said, "With everything that happened yesterday, i forgot to thank you. The boots were perfect, Harry! You remembered...!", and she was about to get a little teary-eyed again. She looked across at Ginny and told her, "I loved it, Ginny! Thank you so much."

Harry squeezed her hand, and gave her an understanding look. He was thanking her all over again for the past year, and apologizing for the past week.

Hermione swallowed, and turned to Ron. "Ron?"

And he looked surprised at being addressed.

"Thanks for the photo. I didn't even know who took it. Who was it?"

He looked surprised, then confused. "Uh...I don't really remember."

She nodded, then dropped the conversation. They headed down the grounds to Hogsmeade, and was surprised to see Lupin there at the gates, letting the students out.

When they reached him, Harry greeted him and said, "What are you doing here?"

Lupin explained, "The old system of checking students for Dark Objects has been...ahem, reinstated. And since Filch is currently unplugging the Giant Squid from sewer line, I'm the one on duty."

Ron snickered at hearing the Giant Squid got stuck, and Harry laughed too. They both and Ginny got swiped with the detector, and went out the gates. She stood there awkwardly, and Remus cleared his throat. She waited for him to wave the detector over her, and he said, sounding mortified, "You need to raise your arms"

Remus had just run the detectors over the boys' fronts, but he couldn't do that to the girls. Ginny had raised her hands too, so this as normal procedure, she guessed.

She raised her hands, and tried to keep her face from flaming as he ran the detector down her side all the way to the ground. She tried to keep her mind off her dream as she watched to top of his head. He stood up, and she noticed for the first time that he was wearing a green shirt.

_Merlin, he looks handsome in all the colours of the rainbow._

Then she set off to join the others beyond the gate.

"So, do you want to visit the Hog's Head?", Ron said.

Harry had decided to take Ginny to Madame Puddifoot's, and I wondered again about the troubles he said they had been having. _If he'd taken her to that sappy tea-shop, then things must be definitely bad_, she mused._ Or maybe he's just into that sappy stuff now._

So now she was stuck with Ron at least for part of the day. They hadn't seen Aberforth since after the battle, so she agreed, and they turned off down a side-street to the Hog's Head.

Aberforth greeted them heartily, giving them dusty Butterbeers like always and waving away their money. They hung around the bar, making conversation.

"Been busy, I have. Lots of people in these days, now that the dark times are over."

They nodded in understanding. People had been afraid to socialize for fear of getting themselves in trouble.

"Get all sorts here now. Hags, half-trolls, heck, even werewolves."

Hermione choked on her beer, and Aberforth hastily added, "Wild ones, I meant. I always get a nastier crowd than in Three Broomsticks. Wonder why that is. Always thought this place has a great feel."

Ron looked around at the musty-looking room, with goat-heads hanging on the wall and goat-poop on the stairs. "I see what you mean," he said. And Hermione hid a smile. She was still stinging about the comment about werewolves though. She understood now what Remus had meant. _Outside, in the real world._

_This was where he got clubbed with hags and trolls,_ she realised.

She felt a wave of pity for him, though she knew he wouldn't think too kindly of her because of it.

Then another shady customer entered, and he needed a room, so Aberforth left to attend to him.

She tried to avoid Ron's gaze, but he took her hand, and she was startled.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I've been a real crappy boyfriend. A horrible friend too. But give me a chance to explain. Please?"

She looked up at him, and saw he looked really pained. She took a breath, and said, "Alright. Tell me."

He hung his head, gaze fixed on the Butterbeer.

He said, "Ever since I left you guys that day in the Forest, I've felt horrible. I left because I was really angry, but I regret it. I promised Harry I'd be there for him, and you, no matter what."

Hermione was silent. She already knew all this.

"I thought I knew what I was getting into, but I didn't. That's no excuse, I know, because Harry was frank with us from the beginning."

"When I came back, I thought he'd be mad. But, he just welcomed me...Let me tell you, Hermione, I was quite relieved when you screamed at me. At least that, I had expected."

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

He didn't respond, and just continued, "I'm sorry I broke up with you Hermione. I didn't tell you the truth because I felt embarassed about it."

Hermione looked confused, "What is the truth? How do these things add up?"

He said in a low voice, "I feel like I don't deserve you, H-Hermione."

She looked surprised, then sympathetic. "Ron!", she said in an admonishing tone. "You can't seriously think that!"

He said, "That's why I broke up with you. The war had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you when I feel like this. I know this isn't good, so I'm just trying to move on."

She sighed, "So...you're not asking me to get back together with you?"

He looked troubled. "I would love to try again, but I have... I have been trying to make this work for the past few months. I thought it'd all be easier after Voldemort's dead, and we've got nothing to be worried about. But it's more than just that. So... no."

He finished lamely, and took a gulp of his drink.

Hermione said, "Just friends, then?"

He didn't say anything. She put her hand on his arm, and waited until he looked up at her. "Ron...no matter what you did, you came back. You said it yourself, it was in a fit of anger. Nobody thinks rationally when emotional."

He said, "You do."

She replied, "You'd be surprised."

"Hanging around with you guys is hard enough for me, Hermione. let's just work on that."

Aberforth returned as she was accepting Ron's words, and gave them a bag of cookies to take back.

"Tell Harry I said hi, and can you tell Hagrid I need a word with him? I need his advice on something."

They waved goodbye to him and set off down the road to Honeydukes.

* * *

They got back to the castle in the late afternoon, and Harry and Ron headed off to Quidditch practice. Harry was on the team, and Ron wanted to watch. Hermione let them go, and was planning on visiting Hagrid and giving him Aberforth's message, when she ran into Lupin in the corridor. She hadn't seen him since the morning, as Flitwick had been the one with the Dark Object Detector when people were coming back in. Now he looked troubled, and catching sight of her, he waved her over. "Do me a favour, Hermione. Find Minerva and tell her the Minister will be here in less than an hour. He wants to meet her urgently."

She looked surprised. "The Minister? Is this something to do with the argument we..um, overheard the other day? What's wrong?"

He looked uneasy, and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I know barely anything about the matter, and can't tell you what I know, either."

She bristled, even though his words had been polite and truthful. "Yes, because I might get upset, mightn't I?"

He struggled to keep a calm face. "This has nothing to do with you Hermione. Anyway, I already apologized to you the yesterday about it."

She rolled her eyes. He took a step forward. "And.. I've been meaning to talk to you. About..."

He cleared his throat. "About what happened at the concert."

She flushed slightly. He looked at a point above her right shoulder, and said, "It was a mistake, and it wasn't in my place to do that. I'm sorry."

Then he was gone.

* * *

He sighed. Thank god that was over. Even though apologising didn't rid him of his guilt, it eased some of his uneasiness with her. His uneasiness with himself, however...was another matter entirely.

And, he told himself uncomfortably, he hadn't been entirely truthful about the argument not concerning her either.

_It doesn't concern her, _he insisted to himself, _not yet atleast, and hopefully not ever, if Minerva can manage it._

With everything going on, he had trouble coping with all the school work. He was already behind correcting all the homework except the 7th and 8th years, and they were the ones who least needed supervision.

He exhaled in frustration. His life had been on track. Now everything seemed to be closing in on him. He couldn't really put a finger on when it had started.

Or he could. He was obsessed with Hermione now. This weekend had been horrible, trying to hide his attraction for her. From himself, and from her.

It wasn't that he really loved being around her. He just _thought_ he might like her, if given a chance. And that bothered him the most.

_I mustn't, I'm old, I'm her teacher, I can't, She's Harry's best friend, She loves Ron, I shouldn't._

This was just like the time with Evanesca. It was the same thing all over again. _So this time I won't go looking for trouble_, he told himself.

* * *

**A line, a word, a smile, love them all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving the follows and the reviews! Every time I see a notification about it, I get this thrill inside..**

**I do not own HP, this fic is a homage to the Potterworld. But I do own the plot, though.**

**Leave me a line, a word or a smile.**

* * *

If Hermione thought Defense class would be awkward after she yelled at Remus outside the Headmistress' office, it was terrible now that he had apologized for kissing her. She couldn't look his way without thinking about it. He seemed to avoid her too, not that she gave him opportunity not to. She didn't offer an answer to any of his questions, and she was sure he was thankful.

He was going on about curses, which had hung half-way after Mad-eye(the fake one) had been exposed. She wondered about the curse he had been under, before divorcing Tonks.

_Poor he, as if it isn't enough he transforms one night a month. __Speaking of which, the full moon's only 2 days away._

She looked at him closely, and saw he looked more tired than usual, which was quite a feat, actually. _That means he'll be missing a day of classes, and he already apologized for not having corrected the tests yet. He must be drowned in school-work_, she mused.

As the class ended, he collected all their parchments again, and their homework. It was also the day they were due to submit their monthly assignment, which meant there were a lot of things for Remus to carry into his office upstairs from the classroom.

The class trickled out, and Remus called to Harry to help him lug the stacks of papers upstairs. Hermione made to leave, but Harry said, "Sorry, Re-uh, Professor Lupin. I'm late for my detention with Professor McGonagall. Hermione'll help. Please?" He ended the sentence directing a look at her.

Lupin laughed. "Detention? Only Minerva can dole out detention to the Chosen One. Go on, then."

Harry laughed too, and left, saying, "Double. Double detention."

Hermione followed Remus up the stairs, and into his study/office. She set the papers on his desk, and turned to find Remus leaning on a chair, drinking a glass of water. She headed to him, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes,"he said, "Just a long night." And he waved at his couch, which was covered in newspapers and thick books. She could read the title of one of them from where she stood.

"Law making and Amendments of 1689?"

He nodded. And said, "Listen, Hermione. I need to tell you something."

"Oh, no, is it word from the Ministry? My parents?"

He shook his head vigorously.

"No, it isn't. In fact, this has no connection to that. But it will affect you, and many others in the Wizarding world. And I need your help to try to prevent it."

Hermione listened attentively.

He pulled up two chairs,and said, "There has been a lot of chaos after the Final Battle. And...some...how do I say it, some conservative people think that our race is in the danger of dying out. Or atleast of thinning."

"Okayyy...?"

"Don't ask me why, but they're blaming the Muggleborns for it."

"_What?"_

"There is a request to pass a law to kill muggle-born wizards. Literally."

"_Impossible!", _Hermione cried. "But- but- that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Tell me about it. But their side is very convincing. They have proof, and they claim their motive is for the greater good."

"How can it possibly be? This is a massacre!" Hermione was on her feet, her eyes flashing.

She began again, in an angry voice, "This is the fucked up Pureblood sentiments again. This is what we fought the war for, and now there's no point."

"Minerva and Kingsley are trying their best to prevent it. But they need help. I'm helping them too. But no one else knows. Not even the Professors here."

"Why are you telling me..."

He was silent for a moment, and looked like he was hiding something from her.

She said, "Is it because I yelled at you the other day? Are you afraid that when I found out about this I'd hex you again?"

His troubled look cleared, and he burst into laughter. It filled the room, and she felt something warm in her chest listening to him.

"Oh, Hermione. No..." He smiled at her. Then his smile faded.

"Minerva wants you to testify in court. As proof that blood status has nothing to do with talent."

Now Hermione laughed. "That's ridiculous. Like they'd ever listen! It won't matter to them."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We have to take the chance. And...well..."

He stopped, and his ears went slightly red.

"In Minerva's exact words, '_Hermione Granger can charm those bastards. They see a pretty face that appeals to them, they'll suck up to it as soon as they can. More importantly, she'd intelligent. She can argue our cause from the victim's point of view,and appeal to anyone who has brains.'"_

Hermione burst into laughter. "She said that! McGonagall actually said 'suck up'? I don't know whether to be offended that she said that, or surprised that you can imitate her voice so perfectly."

He grinned at her, and looked unusually like a puppy. She tried to push the thought out of her mind (she thought all puppies were adorable) as Remus said, "Well, I used to be a teenager once, you know."

Suddenly his grin disappeared, and he looked annoyed as hell.

"What..?", Hermione said, surprised at his sudden change of expression. "Is everything okay?"

He shook his head affirmative, and got up. He wouldn't look at her, though. He said, "You should be getting back. Minerva wanted me to tell you about the Law. She'll meet you the day after tomorrow at 9 alright? In her office."

She wanted to ask him what was wrong. Then she stopped herself. _Maybe he's just ill. Probably embarassed about it. I should just leave._

She nodded. She said, "Have a nice evening, Professor."

She opened the door, and he said, "And the password to her office is 'Bathilda Bagshot'. It changed yesterday."

Then he hesitated, his mouth open, and she waited.

He turned away, saying, "You can still call me Remus."

* * *

She went through the rest of the day in a haze. She whispered to Harry and Ron about what Remus had told her, and they looked shocked.

Harry looked angrier than she had been. "So, they just execute all Muggle-borns like they did when Thicknesse was Minister? This is atrocious. Why isn't anybody doing anything?"

"Like slaughtering all the Purebloods. The Half-bloods and the rest can recreate the world.", Ron added.

Harry and Hermione shot him a look.

"I'm not kidding. If we do away with all the Purebloods, there'd be nobody left to argue about 'blood-tainting', will there?"

Hermione gave a small laugh. Trust Ron to come up with a solution like this one.

"I'll suggest that to McGonagall when I meet her."

* * *

Remus was pacing in his office. It wasn't the most sensible thing to do, really, as he was wearing himself out just before the full moon. But he was pondering the case that Kingsley was presenting. If there was anyone who could manage the situation best, it was him. _But even his best might have a lot of trouble here_, thought Lupin.

Remus looked at his watch. It was almost 8. Minerva had moved up the meeting to 8, and he' sent word to Hermione as well. He'd been surprised when Minerva had insisted that they both stay in on her meeting with Shacklebolt.

_Poor Minerva, she'd getting even less sleep than I am. Doesn't look it, though._

He headed out, locking his door. He met Kingsley on the staircase, and they both took seats in front of Minerva. A minute later, Hermione arrived. She looked embarassed at having arrived after everybody else,and she said, "Sorry I'm late." She blushed.

_She looks cute,_ he thought involuntarily, then mentally slapped himself.

You're three minutes early.", he smiled at her, and she gave him a grateful smile in return.

Then Minerva got to business. "I trust Remus gave you an idea of the situation, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, then said, "But I don't understand what proof could be good enough to justify this..this.." She struggled to find a word horrid enough to fit the crimnal nature of the law, and yet polite enough for the company in front of her.

Her voice trailed off, and Minerva nodded firmly. "No words. I understand." She gave Kingsley a glance, and he began.

"Well, Hermione, let's start at the beginning. You may be surprised, but, the terms Halfblood, is an unofficial one. The Ministry chose decades ago to go along with the assumption that when Purebloods and Muggle-borns marry, their children are 'halfbloods'."

Hermione did look surprised, and a quick look at Lupin showed that he knew this already.

"You mean...?"

"I mean the magic gets weaker as a witch or wizard gets married to a Muggle, or someone whose blood has less pure-blood than themselves."

"You mean...it's true? That magic travels only through the blood?"

Kingsley sighed, and Lupin shifted in his seat. There was a silence, and Kingsley spoke again. "This is a century-old secret, Hermione. But we wonder if its true. Ages ago, before anyone we know was born, the Ministry conducted a top secret study involving the most variant family trees. This is what they concluded- that magic does travel through blood, but any danger of it dying out because of..consorting..with Muggles, was decades, even centuries away. Which is..."

"...Now...", Hermione finished for him, looking even more horrified.

"But..how are Muggles born magical then? And squibs? What about them?" She was growing frantic, and Remus gave her a calm look, and reached over to touch her arm lightly. It was a sign of how worried she was that her skin didn't even tingle.

"We're trying to prove that the study might have been wrong, Hermione. We can then ask that the Ministry investigate this entire theory again, without any prejudices. That will buy us time, and also clear up the situation. Even if they are right, they can't just traipse around killing Muggles."

His eyes flashed, and Hermione said,"If it _is_ true, what will we do?"

He said heatedly, "Then we shall request a law banning all Muggleborns from getting married. That should solve their problem. But let us keep it as a last resort."

Hermione looked shocked. She hadn't considered this at all.

"Now, Remus, why don't you escort Hermione to Gryffindor Tower. Kingsley and I have more points to discuss that will only bore Miss. Granger."

Remus and Hermione left, and Hermione noticed him shooting them a curious look as he shut the door.

She looked the picture of sorrow and troubles as they headed down the corridors. Remus said, in a low voice, "Hermione, don't worry too much. I think Minerva and Kingsley have got something up their sleeve they won't tell us. Or anybody. But I have a feeling it might help."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"No, but did you notice that Minerva was missing the past two days? She, I heard, was in Paris."

"Paris?", Hermione said, with an inquisitive look on her face. "What's in Paris? I mean, aside from the obvious?"

Lupin smiled. "I thought you'd remember. You've been one-upping me since the day at the Ministry."

She glared. "Tell me what's there."

He choked down a chuckle. If he'd thought she was cute when early and embarassed, she was perfectly adorable when glaring.

"La Bibliotheque des Anciens"

Hermione had been to France enough times to translate this. "The Library of the Ancients."

She looked awed and impressed at the same time. Lupin had walked past her down the corridor before he realised she'd frozen. He turned around, and found her gazing dreamily into the distance. "Wow...she went there? It's impossible to get in, isn't it? Nobody's allowed except the librarians."

Now Lupin let out the loud chuckle he's been holding in. "Dream come true for the Hermione Granger, huh? A library filled with books nobody's allowed to touch."

She snapped out of her dreamy trance. And glared at him again.

"Oh, _ha, ha,_" she said. "You know, you are alternately the most annoying person on earth and..."

And then she stopped. She started to blush furiously, and noticed how Lupin had stiffened at her words. She came to a stop in front of the Fat Lady and gave an inaudible sigh of relief for the perfect timing.

"Well, then, good night.", she said.

He said, "I'm coming in. I have to pin something on the common room bullet-in board."

She nodded, and gave the password. The portrait swung open, and they both entered. As Remus shut the portrait, he realised it was very late. The common room was empty, and dark to boot, lit only by the low, flickering flames of the dying fire.

They were standing in the narrow passage in front of the portrait hole, and he was suddenly aware of how close she was standing. She smelled of violets, but maybe she didn't use perfumes. _Maybe she just smells like violets,_ he thought.

She turned, noticing he was still and silent, and came nose-to-nose with him. She took a sudden breath, and then something flickered in her eyes.

"Remus...", she breathed.

* * *

**Ha!**

**A cliffhanger..finally it coincides with the end of a chapter.**

**Do you think I should get someone else to write the kisses for me? I swear it'll get better.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**50 followers! I'm over the moon..(pun not intended)**

**Yay! I'm getting so much feedback. But don't let the 'much' fool you. Keep it coming!**

**After the last chapter's cliffhanger, I'm sure you can't wait to read, so enjoy!**

* * *

_"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid." -Remus Lupin, Prisoner of Azkaban._

* * *

**Recap:** "Remus...", she breathed.

* * *

She leaned forward, acutely aware of what was happening...and stopped an inch from his lips. She waited for him to take the first step, though she wanted this badly. _So badly._

Something in his eyes darkened, just like they did in her dreams, and he closed the distance between them in a second.

His lips touched hers, and immediately, she felt her heart speed up. She couldn't believe this was happening.

If the last time their kiss had been forced, this felt natural, as if they had had all the practice in the world.

It was a slow one, yet passionate, as he turned her against the wall, and pressed himself against her. He opened his mouth, and she immediately dove in, making him groan again. It made her grin against his mouth to hear his reaction. They sank into each other, his hands grasping at her hair, holding a palm between her head and the wall. His mouth and the kiss did not feel fiery, but rather, the sensation was one like sinking into a cool bath-tub after a hot and exhausting day. A fire was spreading through her throat and her chest, and slowly to her limbs, but it was a pleasant, cold, one- like how a mint candy feels.

Her hands found their way to his hair, and she stroked them, hungry for their feel. She remembered doing exactly the same thing at the concert, and that gave a sexy appeal to it.

Finally, he stepped back, and straightened his collar. "H-Hermione," he croaked. She raised her hand, and he looked surprised, maybe thinking she was going to hit him, but she instead pinched her other arm.

She murmured, "It's a dream."

He grinned, "Oh, it doesn't hurt?", and he reached over and pinched her. She burst into laughter, and swatted his hand out of the way, saying, "Remus!"

She didn't drop his hand, instead pulled herself closer, and said into his ear, "And other times you are the most enchanting person I've ever known."

She leaned back to take in his face, and noticed his eyes were gleaming.

He said, suddenly, "I have to leave. Good-night, Hermione."

She wondered if he was feeling guilty again, just like at the concert, but he gave her an understanding smile.

"I really have to go. It's late," he said, and to her joy, he kissed her on the cheek before leaving through the portrait.

* * *

He was not in class the next day. At first she hadn't questioned it, just feeling relived.

She thought back on to the night they'd kissed. She wondered what he had thought. What he was thinking right now. _And he kissed me on the cheek on the way out. What does that mean? That he..agrees? Agrees to what?_

The next morning, she'd been walking past his office door, and on an impulse, she knocked on his door. A voice had called from far away, "Who is it? Poppy?"

She hadn't answered, and there had been a click, and the door had swung open. But when she stepped in, there was no one there. Then Remus' voice said, "I'm in here."

And she noticed a door under the staircase that apparently led to his private quarters. She'd stepped in, and followed his voice, to find Remus lying in bed.

He'd look shocked to see her there, and exclaimed, "Hermione! What are you doing here?! You are not supposed to be here.."

She'd looked equally shocked, and she'd said, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't realize you were ill. And- oh!"

She stopped mid-sentence. "It was the full moon yesterday, wasn't it? I forgot. How are you?"

He winced when she took a step closer, and said, "Hermione... I would love to talk to you, but this isn't the time or the place. Poppy and Slughorn will be here any minute. Leave." He said the last word gently, giving her a persuasive smile, telling her silently that he wasn't avoiding her.

She'd nodded. She didn't want to be found in a teacher's private rooms when he was in bed, either.

Hermione said, "I got you something. That's also why I came."

He smiled, "Chocolates?"

She replied, "No. Something better."

She took out a box wrapped in brown paper. "I hope you'll like it."

Then as she bid goodbye, he stopped her, and said, "I...Hermione...about the other night..."

She went slightly red, and so did he, but at that moment, Slughorn appeared. "Miss Granger! What in the world are you doing here?"

Hermione and Remus jumped, and Hermione went red again. "Sorry, Professor, I came to deliver a package to R-uh, Professor Lupin.", gesturing at the parcel. Slughorn had looked suspicious, and she turned to leave.

Remus called, "And, could you ask Harry to meet McGonagall later? There's something she needs to talk to him about."

Hermione had nodded, and left.

After Slughorn had given him his potions, and left him to lounge around all day and rest, Remus was looking around for an excuse to not dive into the pile of homework waiting for him. His eyes fell on the parcel, and he'd gingerly walked over to it, and opened it.

It was a bear. A _teddy _bear, to be accurate. His heart felt like someone was squeezing it, when he saw that the bear held a board that said, "Teddy Lupin"

He felt a surge of anger, and he threw the bear out his bedroom door. He heard it hit the staircase, and there was a _crack _as the name-board broke in half, and he turned away, and climbed back into bed to sleep.

* * *

Hermione was having lunch when Harry clambered in next to her. He'd been to meet Minerva before he had lunch, curious to know why she wanted to meet him. He had been doing pretty okay in Transfiguration.

"Guess what?", he said, looking excited. Without waiting for an answer, he rambled on, "I'm going to be helping Lupin with the school work. Apparently, he's been under a lot of stress lately." As he said this, his smile slipped, and he looked worried.

Then brightening, he said, "So I'll be helping Lupin, at least temporarily. She said Lupin will be deciding the nature of the work. Whatever it is, I bet it beats detentions with her."

Hermione and Ron had smiled at each other at this. They remembered how he'd grumbled about his detention. They were more comfortable around each other now, even occasionally being able to carry a conversation. But each thought he/she was more uncomfortable than the other let on.

* * *

Later that evening, she'd been heading to the library, when Harry had poked his head out of Remus' door. He'd been in there all evening, working with Remus. He'd beckoned to her excitedly, saying, "Come here. You won't believe what I just found."

With a feeling that something was going to go wrong, she stepped inside. Harry waved her over to a closet, which he seemed to have been cleaning. Hermione shot him a surprised look. "You're cleaning closets? Remus' closets?"

He grinned back at her. "What can I say? I like him... He's gone to have something to eat at the Great Hall."

Pointing inside the closet, she saw books stacked there. She glanced back at him, saying, "You're excited about a bunch of books?"

He shook his head. "It's scrapbooks, of his childhood. You know what that means? Photos! Of him with Sirius and mum and dad!"

Hermione looked understanding, but she said, "Harry... I don't think he'll appreciate you looking through them. You're not supposed to meddle with his stuff."

Harry looked startled, as if that thought hadn't occurred to him. Then he looked disappointed. "You're right, I didn't stop to think. I guess I'll just stick to the cleaning."

She nodded sympathetically, then said goodbye. As she turned to leave, she noticed something that made her heart stop. The bear she'd picked out in the Hogsmeade gift-shop, was lying in a dusty corner under the staircase, the board broken and hanging.

She felt something shoot through her. Hurt, and a small bit of anger.

As she was walking down the corridor to the library, she ran into Lupin. He smiled at her, still looking tired. "Hey. How are you?"

"I saw it. The bear. You threw it away. If you didn't want it, you could have just returned it to me." She looked more hurt than angry.

An emotion she didn't identify shot across his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that. There... there was a reason why I did that. Well, not a reason, but I can explain."

Then realizing he wasn't making sense, he stopped. Looking up and down the corridor, he saw that it was deserted. Nobody came this way after classes, since only he had his rooms here. But just to be safe, he gestured her into an alcove. She gave him a weird look, but followed his instruction. Then he stepped in next to her, drawing the tapestry. He said, "When I saw the doll, I got angry. Because... "

He paused, and Hermione looked impatient. "What is it? You didn't like the colour or what?"

He snarled, "The name!"

Hermione looked startled at how angry he suddenly was. She shrank back, "The name?"

"Yes, the name's wrong. Teddy _Lupin_? He's not _my_ son. Tonks had him with somebody else, and I was the last one to know."

Hermione looked stricken.

Without a word, he stepped out and left, the tapestry fluttering behind him.

Footsteps came down the corridor again, and she thought he was back. But then Harry's voice said, "Hermione? Why are you hiding behind there?"

Remus Lupin tried to calm himself. _She is not Evanesca. You were too harsh on her. You should apologize. She meant well._

He growled at himself. There had only been two women in his life. Evanesca, and Nymphadora. Both had left him for other men. They had messed up his life beyond repair. _But this time you're doing a fine job all by yourself_, a voice inside him whispered.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He had decided after he kissed her in the common room, that he would give this a try. If it didn't work out, well and good. If it worked out, even better. He was tired of being alone and had been excited by the way she looked at him, and how her words drove him mad.

_Most enchanting person,_she had said.

He felt a shiver go through him. He wondered what Sirius and James would say, if they were here.

_Go after her, mate. She'll be worth it._

He decided to find her this weekend and explain that he wanted to be friends again. More, if possible.

* * *

She was in the library(again). It was a hot, sweltering afternoon, quite unusual weather, so the library was deserted. She walked around a book-shelf, and was surprised to run into Lupin. Literally. _Run-in._

She looked awkward, and embarassed. _Lately, its all I am around him._ After he'd stormed off, she'd felt ashamed of herself for bursting out on him like that. She'd got him a gift, and he'd thrown it away. Do people usually do that? Was he the type to insult her like that? No, of course not. Which meant there had to be a reaosn why he did it. Instead of asking him about it, she had gone on and assumed something else. Without regard to his feelings.

And that was beside the point. She was shell-shocked that Tonks had had a baby with someone other than Lupin. Numerous questions sprang to mind. _When did this happen? Was it before they got married, or after? If it was before, was that the only reason she married Remus?_

She couldn't come up with logical answers to the questions, and now looking into Remus face, her heart went out to him. Again and again, she mis-assumed things, when all the time there was more to his life and problems than met the eye.

He didn't speak, and she said in a low voice, "R-Remus..I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding."

He nodded and smiled, and said, "Do you notice half the time all we do is argue and apologize?"

Hermione's heart beat faster, in a weird anticipation of what was inevitably coming.

"And the other half?"

He leaned forward. Her eyes widened, as he placed a small, delicate kiss on the edge of her lips. Then he proceeded to kiss along her face to her ear, pushing away her hair gently. H leaned back, and she went along with him, hungry for his touch.

he grinned at her, and breathed, "It's like that, is it? I remember you teased me last time."

She shook her head, suddenly shy.

"I intend to take revenge.", he rasped.

Finally, he brought his lips to hers, and they pressed against each other, yearning to be closer. Their tongues moved and danced, while their hands undertook a journey of their own. Her hands roamed over his chest, tracing designs on his robe, while he proceeded to kiss down her neck, pushing her school collar out of the way. She gave a small gasp, and suddenly they froze. Through the shelves, they could see Madam Pince, arranging books. But she was moving away from them.

Remus gave her a sly grin, and slid his hands down her back, reaching and pulling her shirt out of her skirt. Then he slid his fingers under the hem, and she arched back, as his fingers skimmed lightly over her skin. He captured her lips in his again, and he groaned slightly into her mouth.

Then, both of them breathing hard, they broke away.

She looked up at him, and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"What does this mean for us, Remus?"

He pulled her forward into a tight embrace, and whispered the answer into her ear.

"A lot."

* * *

**I looooved the last scene. Did you?**

**I know they seem to be going on and off, but it's all part of the plan. Things are working out better than I had hoped.**

**Read, and leave your thoughts! ****Reviews are my breakfast, lunch and dinner!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so eager to see the story developing. I know some of you are wondering where the Law is. But the Law is merely one of the many cards that life deals Hermione and Remus. So hold your breath, and keep reading!**

**Review!**

* * *

Hermione Granger lay in bed, thinking. She was dreaming quite a lot these days. It had been a week since she and Remus made up in the library. _Made out was more like it, _she thought, amused. She'd come up from the common room to get something, but then fallen back on the bed thinking about that wonderful week.

She and Remus hadn't been able to talk freely. Whenever they had a conversation, it always seemed to be in the presence of someone else. But they shared secret smiles, and exchanged glances that no one else caught. He'd asked her however, to come by his office tomorrow, so that they could talk. He suggested, even a tad shyly, that maybe they could have dinner together. She'd laughed to see him blush so hard,and had agreed.

_I can't wait till evening, _she thought. _We have so much to talk about._

Hermione was curious about the turn-around he had had between their first kiss and the second. Wondering what made him change his mind about liking her, she headed back down to her homework.

* * *

At that very moment, Harry was with Lupin. Lupin had explained that he was drowning under paperwork. He'd always been able to manage the corrections and homeowork, but just barely. And this year, as there were more students, he was feeling the stress. He'd been guiding Harry in correcting the first-years home works and assignments the past week.

"Just trust your instinct, Harry."

"But what if I give them a grade less than they deserve? Or even more?"

"You won't.", Remus said convincingly.

Harry snorted. "Never thought the day would come when I'd be correcting first-year answer sheets."

Lupin looked worried, "It's not too much work, is it? Are you neglecting your homework, Harry?"

"No."

Harry then have him a sly grin, and said, "Hermione does most of my homework anyway. This just gives me a proper reason to ask her."

Remus tried to give him an admonishing glare, and failed. "I used to do most of Sirius' homework too. But he stilled passed his tests with flying colours."

The two of them smiled at each other, and Remus said, "You know, I've got a photo of that somewhere.", and he walked up to the closet Harry had been cleaning the other day. He didn't catch the guilty look that crossed Harry's face, as his back was turned. He emerged from the closet with a scrapbook, and opening it to a particular page, showed a photo to Harry.

There, sprawled on the floor in the common room in front of the fire, was, Sirius and James. Peter was on the couch, fiddling with his wand. Sirius and James were shoving each other around. And with a chuckle, Lupin pointed at the background. There was a table piled with books and parchment, and behind it all, you could just make out Remus Lupin, writing feverishly.

Harry looked simultaneously both horrified and amused. Finally, his amusement won out and he burst into laughter, holding his stomach.

Then his laughter faded to a gentle smile, and he fingered the photo gently.

"How did you guys sneak in the camera?"

"We bought one at Hogsmeade. Sirius was all for talking photos of us in Animagi form, but James wouldn't allow it"

There was a comfortable silence.

"Who's that?"

Harry was pointing at a photo of Sirius with a pretty girl. She had shoulder length brown hair. It looked a little messy, but she carried it off well. Sirius had his hands around her, but the girl kept looking around, as if she were slightly uncomfortable having her photo taken.

Remus said, "Nobody you know. A- an old girlfriend of Sirius'. Look at the photo before that, that's Hagrid in the suit...for James' and Lily's wedding."

Harry laughed, "I don't have that one in my scrapbook."

Remus said thoughtfully, "Say, Harry, how's Hermione these days?"

Harry set down the book and turned to him. "You mean because of the Australia thing?"

Remus nodded.

"Since you took her to the Ministry, she seems a bit more hopeful when she talks about them, yet a bit more worried at the same time."

"Makes sense."

"But the last week... she's been different. I catch her sometimes staring off into space, and she isn't around all the time. But I'm not very worried. I think she's just spending more time with Ginny, and sometimes Hagrid. She seems happier than she did at the start of the term."

Remus tried to keep his face blank, and looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. You can leave, now, Harry. See you on Tuesday."

"Bye, Remus."

"And Harry, thank you for helping me."

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking quickly down the corridor, trying to hide her shoes. They weren't the ones she wore to class, and she hoped nobody would notice. She had on her robe just in case.

Hermione wondered how the evening would be. He'd just said they would be having dinner. She had gone ahead and assumed it was meant to be a date, and she had worn a dress, and brushed her hair. She ducked into the alcove Remus and she had been in earlier, and took of her robe. She folded it and left it there to retrieve later, and stepped out and walked to his door. She knocked.

The door opened an inch, and Remus looked out. "Hermione?", he said. He sounded surprised not to see her, but rather on _seeing_ her. He stepped back, and she entered.

He looked at her closely. She was wearing a blue knee-length dress. It was very simple, with a huge white flower on her hip whose petals splashed across the dress. She had her hair pinned back, they fell loose. And she was wearing white slippers that laced up till her ankles.

He looked up at her again, and saw she looked a little embarassed. He said, at once, "You're looking beautiful"

She blushed, but said, "Hello to you too, Remus."

He chuckled, and some of the tension fell.

He led her to his room, and then went to the far end, where she saw another door she hadn't noticed before. She said, "Wow, how big is your suite?"

He smiled, and said, "Not very. With this, you've seen it all." Then they entered the other room, and she tried not to gasp.

The room had been sparsely but tastefully decorated. One wall had a painting of the Golden Gate bridge, but it was so life-like, and real, they might have been in America for all she knew. Set to one side of the room was a table for two, and it was piled with platters. Though they were covered, she could guess that it was the dinner. In the opposite corner of the room, stood a gramophone so old she didn't know if it would even play.

He took her to the table, and after they were seated, he said, "Well? It's..." He looked a little nervous. "It's not too much is it?"

She glanced up at him. "Ofcourse not. I just...I don't know where to begin. It's wonderful, Lupin."

Then she began to laugh. "What is it?", he asked her curiously.

She said, "When I came here, I wondered if the dress was too much. I can see that we are worried about similar things."

Then he looked serious, and said, "Hermione...I- I would like to get to know you. I think...I think I like you, and I want to know for sure."

He stopped, looking a little self-conscious. She was blushing slightly, and nodded. "I feel the same way."

He said, "I was afraid you'd find the decorations...", he waved at the room, "...to resemble a...ahem, date."

At the last word, he shot her a weird look she couldn't decipher.

She looked surprised. "You mean... that's not what this is?" She looked down at her lap, unable to meet his eyes, and trying to figure out how he could have meant this dinner to be, if not as a date.

He said softly, "Hermione."

She didn't look up. "Look at me." She reluctantly met his eyes.

"I want this to be a date. And if you want it too, then that's what it shall be."

She gave him a tentative smile again, and he got them two plates, and spooned food onto them. They conversed back and forth as they ate, she telling him the tiny things that happen in all classrooms in a boarding-school, and he about the students he taught, and what happened in them.

There was a comfortable silence as she was fighting with the shell of a crab with her knife, and he watched her carefully, amused.

She had her tongue between her teeth, lips pouting, and her hair had come undone from the pin and fell over her eyes. She brushed it back with the back of her fist impatiently, still battling with the shell. He felt a heat shoot through him, and he realised he wanted to stay watching her like this.

She looked up suddenly, and found his eyes on her. He made no attempt to divert his glance, and she said, "You've changed."

"I have?"

"Yes. One day you're all, 'I'll go get us some drinks.'" She said the line in a low grunt, in a good imitation of his voice. "And then you don't turn up for an hour. And another day, you corner me in the library and tell me you want to get to know me better."

His eyes gleamed at the mention of him _cornering_ her in the library. She caught the look, and gave him a sly grin, but then waited for him to speak.

He cleared his throat, and looked more self-conscious than she had ever seen. He said, "I liked you the moment I saw you step out of the telephone booth in London."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him, astonished.

"And at the concert, that was amazing." Though he didn't _say _the word, she knew he meant the kiss. She smiled at how embarassed he still sounded.

"But I thought it was wrong, and I couldn't get my mind off it. I felt guilty, and ashamed for taking advantage of the situation because I had a crush on you."

"However, that weekend, I couldn't get _you_ off my mind. I was supposed to move on, and forget the kiss, or feel bad about it forever. But every time I ran into you...I found something new to like, and wanted to be your friend."

"One thing led to the other, and here we are."

She smiled at him. "So you won't back off the next time I try to kiss you?", she asked.

"_Did_ I back off the last time?", he asked.

She looked down to her lap again, unable to meet his darkened eyes.

They finished the rest of the dinner in silence.

He waved his wand over the table once he was satisfied that she was done eating. He stood up, and came over to her, and stuck out his hand. She wondered for a moment if he wanted to shake hands, but he said, "Dance?"

She looked surprised, and stood. "Does that even play?", she said, shooting a weird look at the gramophone.

He pretended to be offended. "Hey. That was a gift from my parents. Ofcourse it still works."

She laughed, and she put her hands on his shoulder. He put her hands on his waist, and his eyes seemed to mist. There was a long pause, then Hermione's voice said, meekly, "Remus?"

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Huh?"

She nodded subtly to the gramophone. "The music? You..um..haven't switched it on."

She tried to hide a grin. He shook his head exasperatedly, and went over to it and fiddled with the knobs.

He dashed back to her, and they began to dance. She looked surprised. "Bryan Adams?"

He nodded. She was thinking, _Whatever I expected, I did NOT expect a slow dance with Remus Lupin. To All For Love._

Wisps of the song floated around them, and she marveled at how smoothly they moved together. Trying to keep her thoughts off what they had been doing when last they had been so close, she said, "When was the last time you danced?"

His face was blank, but she noticed how his hands tightened on her hips. He said in an emotionless voice, "At my wedding."

She froze for a moment, then forced her feet to move. _Stupid, Stupid, me!, _she told herself.

She continued softly, "And before that?"

He relaxed visibly, and a wistful look came over his face. "James' and Lily's wedding."

She smiled up at him. "Who did you dance with?"

He grinned at her. "Lily, ofcourse. Sirius and I were the ones who danced with her the most after James. Everybody was complaining that we three 'monopolised' the bride."

She giggled. "Figures."

"And Mrs. Potter. She and I had a way of hitting it off on the dance floor. " Hermione gave him an amused look."Really?"

"Yes. It was like we had had a lot of practice, though we didn't. Kind of like you and me now, really." And he leaned forward so that her head rested on his shoulders.

She stepped back, and looked mockingly at him. "Is that your idea of a romantic line? I dance like Harry Potter's grandmother?"

He chuckled. "I guess not."

There was a silence and words from the gramophone wafted around them...

_Let the one you hold be the one you wa-ant...the one you nee-eed..._

They danced in the half-light, Hermione still trying to believe she was _here_, dancing with _Remus Lupin._

And he was trying to enjoy the moment, pushing the worries he had to the back of his mind to deal with later.

He said, in a low voice, "I really like you, Hermione."

She smiled up at him, unable to make out his eyes in the darkness. She was going to say, "I like you too", when there was a muffled sound, far away.

Remus immediately pulled back, and listened intently. Hermione listened too, but she could hear nothing. Then there was another small sound, and Remus said, "Somebody's knocking on my office door."

Hermione looked panicked. He stepped away from her, saying, "Don't worry. I can shut the bedroom door and no-one will know you are here."

She nodded. He led her to the next room, and then stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Settling herself on the edge of his bed, she looked around at his room. She noticed there were a lot of books, and wood figurines. On the mantelpiece were a photo. It was of a middle-aged couple. Looking closely, she noticed that the lady had Remus' eyes. _His parents!,_ she thought. Then she chided herself for being so surprised. Ofcourse Remus had parents.

Then she wandered over to the shelves, wondering how long whoever it was would occupy Lupin.

* * *

He shut the bedroom door behind him and entered his office. He called, "Come in!", and the door opened and Minerva stepped in, looking flustered and a few hairs coming out of her bun on top of her head.

"Minerva," he said. "What's wrong?"

She clasped her hands together as she often did, and said, in a worried tone, "Remus. The Wizengamot meeting. It is tomorrow."

"What? It cannot be...unless..."

"They moved it up. So that we shall have no time to find our feet. Flitwick is leaving tonight. I am needed here, but there is work to be done."

Remus nodded, understanding. "How can I help?"

Minerva said, "I need to get word to Kingsley. He already knows about the change of date, no doubt, but it is crucial that this not fall into the wrong hands. Also find out who will be the attorney of defense tomorrow." And she handed Remus an Envelope. He recognised the blue cover at once.

"I shall leave at once," he said, shooting a glance to his bedroom door that Minerva did not catch.

She said, "I have sent word to Miss Granger to be ready for tomorrow."

She left the room, and Remus sighed. Then he headed back to Hermione.

* * *

**Review!**

**What do you think of their first date!?**


	11. Guilty Feelings

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I never expected so many follows and alerts! I love each one of you reading this story!**

**Leave a line, a word, a smile. But please leave an essay. winks**

**I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish Remus Lupin owned me.**

* * *

_"Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry." -Remus Lupin, Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

Hermione had headed back to the common room, aware that something important had happened. Lupin had burst into the room, saying he had important work to do for Minerva at the Ministry, and that he had to leave immediately.

"I think it's better you go back to the tower, Hermione. You'll find that someone's looking for you."

He wouldn't say more, and she reluctantly left. The atmosphere of the dinner/date seemed to have fizzed out. As she walked past the alcove, she retrieved her coat and put it on. She wandered down the corridors, trying to deny to herself that she'd been longing for a good-night kiss.

Suddenly, unbidden came the thought of Remus going to the Ministry. _I wonder if he meets his friend from Switzerland often._ But the thought immediately fled from her mind on seeing a first-year waiting with a scroll of parchment. The first year was a Ravenclaw, she noted. He straightened up as she arrived, and handing the envelope to her, said, "Professor McGonagall told you to open this when you're alone."

After he left, she opened the parchment and read the hurried script.

_Hermione,_

_ The meeting about the bill we discussed earlier has been moved up to tomorrow. Come down to breakfast at 5 tomorrow morning. We must leave early._

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione gaped at the letter. _They're putting up the Killing Law up for vote _tomorrow_? The imbeciles! That's why Remus had to leave._

She hurried into the common room and pulled Harry and Ron aside to tell them about the letter. They looked worried, and Harry growled, "Changing to date seems to be a standard trick with them."

Suddenly, Ron said, "Hermione, are you wearing a dress? And..._heels?_"

Hermione went red, with embarrassment or fear she didn't know. She mumbled, "All my other clothes are wet." And she brushed past them.

* * *

At 430 in the morning, the wand she had carefully placed aimed at her bed, shot a stream of water at her. She jumped up, gasping at the cold water hitting her face. But as she sat up, she realised the water hadn't wet her dress at all.

_Damn this alarm clock_, and she got out of bed, dressed in the dark, and headed to the Great Hall.

She stepped into the Hall, and was transfixed. The ceiling let a low, pre-morning light filter down, and through the windows you could see a red light on the horizon. She looked around the empty hall, and noticed people sitting at the Staff Table. She made her way to it, and stood awkwardly in front of it. Minerva was instructing Hagrid to do something. Since Remus was the only other person in the room, she looked at him, wondering what to do. He gave her a tight smile, and resumed eating.

"Oh, Hermione. Come, dear. Sit down and eat. You'll need it."

_At the Staff Table?_ She shot an incredulous look at Minerva and Remus. Minerva waved to her to sit next to Remus, and she did so, awkwardly.

"Good morning, Professor," and he gave what sounded like a painful grunt in response.

_She looks amazing,_ he thought. He had thought having a date with her like last night, would clear his thoughts, and most importantly, his conscience. But as he'd shut the bedroom door on her, he'd known it was not true. He'd felt ashamed again, for letting it go this far.

Which girl deserves a date that is cut short by a colleague's visit? And someone who can't be seen with her in public?

And here she was, perched cutely on the edge of the seat next to him, chirping, "Good morning." His heart had jumped at the eager way she said it, and sank at the title that followed. He tried to convince himself, looking out of the corner of his eye, that this wasn't wrong. An argument started with the annoying voice in his head.

_She's your student._

_I like her._

_You liked Evanesca too._

_Hermione's different._

_Yes. That's why she deserves someone that's not you._

He couldn't argue with that, and he stabbed angrily at his food.

* * *

"We are here to discuss the request to pass The Pruning Law. Wizengamot advisors..."

_Pruning? Is that what they're going to call it?, _Remus thought.

"...and Wizengamot defense official Damon Rosenberg shall present the draft. Also present, are civilian representatives Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger."

There was a buzz around the room, but Lupin suspected is was as much at his name as at Hermione's.

Damon Rosenberg took the floor. "Minister, and respected Wizengamot. Since the starting of the Grindelwald War the wizarding world had been in danger. We avoid bloodshed because we are a shrinking lot. It is common knowledge that the deaths of wizards has left our numbers seriously dwindled. Research had turned up the warning that unless we step in, our magic is in danger of dying out."

Talk broke out across the benches, and Minister Shacklebolt called for silence, and waved to Rosenberg to continue.

"There are a few concerns about what has turned up in our Research Department. One, that inbreeding shall damage our race's survival, and even if we survive, there is danger of our magic dying out. Any steps taken to counter this, will face a problem. The problem is..." There was a silence in the room, and Remus saw Hermione clench her fists.

"Muggle-borns."

The silence was so loud you could practically see it pulsing.

"Some of you may not be aware of this, but the term 'Half-blood' is purely informal. There has been evidence, hidden from the public for centuries, that a child of a pure-blood, as we call it, and a Muggle, will have much less magic in his blood than the term Half-blood tends to imply."

He paused to let it sink in, and an old man with a pink beard and hair, said, "Impossible."

Rosenberg said, "I see you are one of the uninformed many, Jonathan."

He continued, "So evidence piles up that Muggleborns _really _taint the blood of those they give birth to. Let me cut to the chase. Since it is evident that their blood poses a danger to the level of magic being passed on to the future, I-", he stopped and corrected his speech to passive voice. " _It_ is being proposed that we...do away with Muggle-borns."

Laughter broke out from the benches. "This is ridiculous!"

"Listen!", snapped Rosenberg. "Our world is in danger. Consorting with Muggles endangers the very existence of our future world. It is only fit that Muggle-borns be eradicated."

A woman wearing blue robes stood up. "If the evidence is true, why is it coming to light only now? What has happened in recent times that calls for this slaughter?"

Rosenberg seemed pleased at the question. "You know very well what has happened, Kelly. The Final Battle has left our numbers the lowest it has been in centuries. Moreover, the level of magic in our blood is also questionably low now. When this phenomenon was discovered in 1321, it had no immediate consequences. There was enough strength in the blood of the people that they didn't have to worry about it then. They drew up reports and papers of what to do _when _that moment arrived. The directions state that the only way out is killing Muggle-borns. And the time has come. The time is now."

His last impressive words were lost as chaos broke loose at the word 'killing'. Someone threw an ink-bottle at Rosenberg but he dodged in cleverly. A few minutes later, when order was restored, Minerva rose.

She began, "Damon Rosenberg said, "We avoid bloodshed because we are a shrinking lot". If we were to avoid war only to save ourselves from dying, there is nothing more shameful than that. I implore you to remember why we fought the Final Battle. We stood up for our rights, our family, our equality. Muggle-born witches and wizards are as much humans as we are, even if the state of their blood is in question. We cannot just_ slaughter _them based on papers that have mysteriously remained hidden since 1321. The sensible approach would be to examine the evidence again, reestablish the theories. And if and once we are sure, we can surely find a better solution than this which calls for murder?"

She beckoned to Hermione, who stood up nervously. Minerva said, "I present Hermione Granger. She is Muggle-born, and exceptionally bright for her age. She shall present her views as a civilian and a youngster."

Hermione seemed to hide her surprise at being introduced as such, and she started bluntly without a greeting.

"It has been the practice of wizard-kind for centuries to find someone to oppress. Older than the notion that elves and goblins belong in subservience to wizards, is the notion than Muggle-borns are cheaper than pure-bloods."

She turned to Rosenberg, eyes flashing, and the Wizengamot seemed to lean forward as one to listen. Remus did too, enchanted.

"Where were our ancestors when they figured out this _phenomenon_?" She said the word with such disgust it was obvious she thought the evidence was false.

"I am sure that they would not have let the wizarding world fall in to the position you claim it has fallen today. If they had stopped the magical world from _consorting_ with Muggles back then, then there would be no need for this confusion."

Rosenberg tried to redeem himself. "But they didn't, since there was no immediate danger. I'll have you know, Hermione..."

"Miss Granger," she snarled. She tossed her hair back and glared at him unflinchingly. "If this evidence you claim to possess is true..."

Rosenberg, who'd stiffened at her rudeness, now smirked.

"Why do you have to resort to killing only Muggle-borns?" She paused, and Remus knew everybody else had also noticed her use of 'you' in the sentence.

"Surely the marriage of half-bloods, informal term or not, and pure-bloods also results in the weakening of the magic in blood?"

Rosenberg paled, and even McGonagall looked stunned at this line of argument.

"But- but...", Rosenberg tried to muster an answer.

Hermione turned to face the benches, and Remus realised, with a jolt of excitement, that some of them were eyeing her with new respect.

"Each of us has magical blood running in our veins. But when claims turn up about how that magic is being weakened on passing down generations, it is Muggle-borns who are blamed. For all the mistakes of wizard kind, _we have to take the downfall. _It is unfair. The very foundations of the claims placed by the defense is patchy. Made-up. _False._"

Her words echoed ominously in the courtroom, and she turned on her heel and sat down next to him again. She was panting, and he fingers were trembling. He longed to reach out and hold her hand and say how stunning she had been, but refrained, with difficulty.

Hermione collapsed into the seat next to Remus, and lost track of what McGonagall was saying to wind up the argument. She felt like she had gotten a little response from the wizards seated on the benches. The fact that even Kingsley looked stunned and slightly hopeful, told her that maybe she had done better than she had thought after all.

Finally, the meeting broke, and Minerva joined her and Lupin as they stood up. The room emptied, and Kingsley walked up to them.

"That was excellent!", he growled. Hermione grinned in relief, and saw Remus was grinning too. He caught her eye, and winked.

* * *

At eleven in the night, Remus stepped into the third-floor classroom two doors away from the Divination Tower, and found Hermione on the window sill, waiting, just as they had planned. His mind flashed back to the night she'd jinxed him. Arriving suddenly next to her and startling her from her thoughts, he said, "You wear an anklet, don't you?"

She looked surprised, and he muttered, going slightly red, "I saw it. That night at the start of term."

She nodded, remembering. "I still am." She raised the robe she was wearing slightly, to show her ankle, and he could see a gleam of silver. "It's very pretty," he said.

She smiled, then moved over, making place for him on the window-sill.

He settled there, leaning on the wall and noticing how close they were sitting. He didn't mind, of course.

Then he started talking about the courtroom incident. He laughed, "You charmed those bastards all right."

She grinned at him. He continued, almost as an afterthought, "You looked gorgeous. Like an angry goddess."

Hermione looked startled, and said, "Oh, Remus..."

He took her hand, and the conversation began again. This time, there was a sexual tension brewing in the air between them, making each notice the other carefully.

They talked about the law and wondered what would come of it. Flitwick had been gone two days now, since the Ministry meeting. Charms was being handled by a substitute teacher. They talked about Harry and Ron and Hagrid and Minerva. Even Slughorn. Not Tonks, though.

But they spoke for a long time, and finally Remus looked at his watch and jumped. "It's four! The sun will be up soon! And you haven't gotten any sleep at all!"

He jumped off the window-sill, and Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, Remus, this is much better. The only thing I miss about my sleep are-", and she stopped.

"What?", he said, curiously. She didn't answer, and he prodded her in the arm. "Go on."

She giggled slightly, and said, "My dreams. I dream of Johnny Keegan."

Remus' eyebrows rose at the name. He knew it was the lead singer from Hard Rock.

Suddenly, she was standing and hugging him. She said, "Jealous?", she said, her voice coming from somewhere below his chin.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?", he said, going out on a limb and assuming she was teasing him.

She tilted her head to look at him, and huffed. "You really _are_ annoying."

He chuckled, and put his arms around her. Then she pulled back, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and said, "Good Morning."

He smiled at her, watching her in silence as she left the room. He stayed at the window-sill until the sun rose.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know you might have expected at least a kiss at the end, but if you wait, I'll give you something **

**Some of you can't wait for the law to arrive. I can tell you that it all begins in chapter 14. I will be posting faster for a few weeks now.**

**60 followers! Loving it!**

**Review! I skipped breakfast today so I'll need them. :)**


	12. Quick Quotes Quill

**Only at the end of this chapter did I really feel like the story was starting to heat up. Everything has been set in motion, so there are some interesting chapters ahead.**

**I know some of you are impatient about when the law is arriving. Don't worry, it's already been written. It's the next chapter I'll be posting, so don't worry.**

**Enjoy! **

**Remember****, all the people belong to JKR, though I wish I belonged to Remus.**

* * *

_"Why do you look so miserable, Harry?" -Remus Lupin, Prisoner of Azkaban._

* * *

Another week went by, with no news from the Ministry about the Law. This meant more time for McGonagall and Lupin to work on the defense. Kingsley was a common sight these days at the Staff Table at breakfast, having stayed all night in McGonagall's office discussing the matters. Flitwick and Mcgonagall often did not turn up for classes, because they were away at the Ministry.

But this week was the only one where Hermione did not have any time to mourn her failure to find her parents. The newspapers caught wind of the blood-gets-diluted-through-marriage controversy, and this made all hell break loose between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Those who had been slinking around with their tail between their legs now found courage to sneer and insult Muggle-borns again, and Hermione was getting tired of consoling first-years crying their hearts out in the common room.

"No, strike that. I'm not tired of consoling them," Hermione told Lupin. He was correcting homework in the little room off his bedroom, and she was seated in arm-chair, venting. "I'm angry. After all these years of fighting that stigma, I thought it was finally over. But I now feel like hexing all those Slytherins into oblivion."

Lupin set down his pen, and sighed. "Yes, Hermione. But they'll never change. They've been brought up that way."

She shifted in her arm-chair and said, "I can't imagine how bad it must be for you, Remus. It's...heart-breaking, the way people shun werewolves. Even with so many Muggle-borns suffering with me, if I feel this bad, then it must be hell for you all alone."

He looked at her sadly. "I've accepted it years ago, Hermione." She glared at him. "You mean you resigned yourself to it. Not _accepted_ it."

He gave a chuckle, and she looked at him incredulously. He said, "You don't know how good it is to have someone analyse my choice of vocabulary."

She rolled her eyes, and got up and pulled her armchair over to his chair. He instantly dropped his pen and put his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his arm.

They had been spending more and more time together the past week. She'd come by for dinner already once. They sometimes met up after patrol, catching up on each others news. Sometimes they passed each other in the corridors, giving each other secret smiles. However, in class she remained silent, never offering an answer. The other students were used to it by now, accepting the fact that she was finally tired of giving all the answers, at least only in DADA.

Today was one of those rare days when Harry did not have to help Lupin with the first-year and second-year(yes, he'd been promoted) work, and Hermione had grabbed the chance to be with him. She'd taken one peek into the room and requested they stay there instead of in the office. Today the wall's charm had made it look like a view of the Great Wall of China.

Now there they were, her body pressed against his side, her eyelids lowered thoughtfully. He looked down at her, wondering what he'd done to be so lucky. Often, in the middle of their mid-night encounters, or in the midst of a perfectly normal conversation, he'd feel a pang of disappointment, guilt, sadness and disbelief rolled in one. His heart ached that this relationship was so much less than what she deserved. He was always on the sideline of her life, hidden behind a door, a wall, an invisible barrier that could never be broken. He could not share with Harry how he'd found a new girlfriend, how beautiful she was, how happy she made him. And Hermione would never be able to tell her best-friends whom she was sneaking out at mid-night to meet, why she stole Harry's cloak often, and why she never answered in DADA class.

But when he tried to bring it up with Hermione, or apologise, she reacted extremely. Sometimes, she was understanding. She hugged him, and told him not to worry about it, that what mattered was that they spend time together.

Other times, and this reaction was more often than not, she got angry and sad at the same time. Angry that he looked at it that way, like she was a helpless thing he took advantage of. Sad because maybe she wondered that too. Sad that she could not give him what he wanted.

Suddenly, he was pulled back to the present, and found her eyes on him, watching carefully, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

He gave her a tentative smile that she did not return. She leaned away from his arm and into her own chair. "I'm distracting you from work, aren't I? You should go ahead with it."

He said, "You always distract me, Hermione."

That got a cheeky grin from her, and he felt relieved. He wasn't feeling up to another argument about how he shouldn't feel unworthy of her.

Hermione said, "Fine. I'll move all the way across the room then. That should help."

He didn't look up from his parchments, saying, "I'll just get a better view of your legs. Yes, that would definitely help."

She blushed furiously, praying he wouldn't look up to see her reaction.

Their relationship had not gone further, physically. Sometimes she suspected he was purposefully holding back. All they had done was kiss a handful of times.

_Nothing more_, she fumed. Then she went red again. What had gotten into her? She wasn't this way, yearning for physical affection. Sure, she'd been over the moon when Victor and Ron had kissed her, but she'd never _prayed_ for more. She thought she'd deal with it when it came her way. What was it about Remus that made her want more?

She looked at him. She was starting to like him more and more each minute she spent with him. Somehow, she was now attuned to his mood swings, and not just those that came with the full moon. Hermione loved how he often teased her like this, saying he loved watching her, or giving her not-so-subtle hints of what he was thinking.

_But, never, never, in action._

Then, a surprising but not all too unwelcome thought popped into her mind.

_I'm going to have to do something about that._

* * *

One Friday evening, after a Quidditch match where Hufflepuff had lost miserably 260-10 to Slytherin, McGonagall beckoned to Hermione. "Tomorrow is the final phase of the passing of the bill."

For once, Hermione did not sound eager or excited. "Do we have a chance, Professor?"

Minerva looked stressed, and she said, "Yes. But not in the way you think, Hermione. The situation might...take a unique turn, might we say."

Before Hermione could ask what that might be, Minerva proceeded, "I am grateful for your help. But it is no longer safe to involve you. So please understand why I cannot take you to the Ministry."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Minerva interrupted her, saying, "Can you ask Lupin to meet me? He's in his office, I think."

And she walked off swiftly across the lawn before Hermione could say a word.

She knocked on Lupin's door. "Professor?" She always called out this way, in case he had company. Or worse, in case Harry was inside and heard her.

There was no answer. But she knew he was inside, she could hear a scuffling noise. She knocked again, saying, "Professor Lupin?"

There was the sound of a chair being pushed back, and she waited for his footsteps to approach and the door to open. When it didn't, she got curious, and inched the door open. She peered into the room. There were bits of paper torn and lay scattered on the floor. She heard a door slam shut, and she turned in shock. It was the door to his quarters. Now really concerned, she stepped up, and knocked softly on it.

It didn't answer, and she again inched the door open, then it swung fully open as she looked into the room. There, on the edge of his bed, with his back to her, sat Lupin. But he was hunched, and his shoulders seemed to be shaking.

_He's crying!_, she realised in shock. She rushed to his side, sitting beside him, and taking him into her embrace. "Remus, what's wrong?"

But he moved away from her, moaning, "Hermione...leave me alone...please..."

Her heart ached at how sad he sounded.

He was crying so hard her eyes started to tear up, and she brushed them away impatiently. "Don't. I'm here for you. Tell me what happened. Is it-", she hesitated. "Tonks?"

Remus did not answer. She held onto him, letting the wordless silence continue. She leaned on the headboard, as Remus cried his heart out. When he had quieted down, she said, "Or let's not talk about it."

He looked at her, the picture of misery, and said, "When Tonks asked me to marry her, I told her she deserved someone better."

Hermione looked as though she knew exactly how Tonks would have reacted. But Remus continued, "She- she had been engaged to be married a few months before the Order was recalled in your fifth year."

Hermione looked surprised. "He was her classmate. Donald. But they broke it off because they fell out of love. After Dumbledore died, do you remember how she pleaded and begged to give her a chance? It was the opposite, actually. I let _her_ give _me_ a chance. Also, she got pregnant a couple of weeks after that. She seemed happy enough to carry the child, and I knew that any woman who would accept a child of mine would accept me. I agreed to marry her, even though I loved her."

A tear fell from his eye, and Hermione teared up at his choice of words. _I_ a_greed to marry her, even though I love her._

"That's why I was broken when she told me Teddy was not my child. She had been cheating on me from the moment before I agreed to marry her. Teddy is Donald's child."

Hermione looked shocked to her core, realising now why he had been stricken that day he saw the doll with Ted's name on it. She was speechless.

"She's moving in with him. Donald.", he said, sounding like his world was coming to an end.

"No!", Hermione exclaimed, in a horrified voice. She felt a surge of hate for Tonks. She had always admired the scatter-brained young witch, but apparently her true colours were as varied as her hair's. _How could she break his heart like this? She led him to think she loved him, and that she had his child, when she was actually in love with someone else._

Hermione wondered why Tonks had married Lupin at all. She must have known the child was Donald's. Then why did she pretend to love Lupin and begged to marry him? She didn't dare to ask the question to Lupin. It could wait.

Lupin straightened. "Why would she do that?" Hermione glanced up at him, startled, wondering if he had read her mind.

"Why would she lead me on? Abandon me for someone else? Her ex-fiance? _Why?"_ He asked the last question earnestly, like a little child who demands to know an answer. He clutched her hand tightly.

Hermione felt herself tearing up again. "I don't know, Remus. I don't know.. But I'm sorry."

She hugged him again, and this time he didn't pull back. They stayed that way for a long while.

The clock chimed the hour, and she pulled away from him. He looked about ten-years older than he had the previous day. He said, "Why aren't you at dinner?"

She remembered suddenly, and explained what McGonagall had told her. He nodded, but didn't share his thoughts on it. He looked tired, and she stood up. "You should rest. Should I tell McGonagall you're tired and will talk to her later?"

He tried to protest, but she leaned forward and gave him a kiss at the edge of his lips. Ruffling his hair, she said, "You need the rest, Remus."

He gave in, and said, "Fine. I'll take a nap. Tell Minerva I'll meet her at 11."

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading down to Hagrid's from the common room. They were arguing about the latest fiasco printed in The Daily Prophet. There was a short, awkward silence, and then Ron was reading it aloud, while Hermione tried to tune him out, her fists clenched.

_Rita Skeeter announces her comeback after a sabbatical in Hawaii. She had unearthed the juiciest controversy in quite some time, involving the idol of the Quidditch world, child-genius Viktor Krum. It has come to light because of Skeeter's thirst for truth and justice, that Krum, while in school, had been having an affair with his History of Magic professor. This has come to light after years of the secret being covered up by friends, classmates and colleagues of Viktor Krum and Julianna Ravenstein._

_Julianna Ravenstein, 38, joined the long list of bachelorettes who lusted after Krum. However, Krum was known for being picky about his girlfriends. Among his short string of girls are Katie Ekmann, Hermione Granger, Nora Meyers(fiancee). Though the news may come as a shock to many, it is wondered if Hermione Granger knew of his affair, which must have happened around the time Krum and Granger were dating. Granger is unavailable for comment. Says classmate of Krum, "Viktor always thought he was above the rules. We knew something was amiss. He was too friendly with Professor Ravenstein, always skipping homework. I heard they cosied up often during detentions."_

_An ardent fan of Hermione Granger, Dennis Creevey, says, "If Viktor Krum cheated on Hermione, I would be devastated. Krum has been my idol, and it would be disappointing-_

"STOP IT!", she yelled, turning around in the middle of the deserted courtyard. "DO YOU HAVE TO READ IT OUT LOUD FOR EVERYONE TO-". And she froze, realising that the courtyard wasn't as deserted as she had thought after all. There stood three first-year boys, looking shell-shocked. The Daily Prophet floated down from one of the boys' hands. She realised that he had been the one reading the article out loud, not Ron. One of the boys looked at her, horrified, saying, "Is that-is she..." His lower lip trembled as he said, "Hermione Granger?" The other boy shrugged awkwardly, as though saying, 'Must be'. The first boy burst into tears and ran off. Hermione looked scandalised, realising she'd just yelled at a first-year and made him cry.

She turned around, feeling suddenly tired, and saw that Harry was looking at the paper on the floor with a look of unadulterated disgust. Ron said, "I know, mate. Skeeter sinks to levels we never knew existed." Hermione felt a surge of gratefulness. Ron knew she had turned around to yell at him, yet he wasn't bringing it up.

Harry snarled, "He cheated on Hermione. With a _teacher._"

Hermione's heart clenched. She was torn between agreeing with him about the first part of his sentence, and horror and dismay at the second.

"You don't know if it's even true, Harry.", said Ron, shooting a wary look at Hermione. "Maybe Krum wasn't to blame. You all know how star-struck everybody becomes around him. Maybe the Professor, was her name Ravenclaw? Maybe she kissed him. Merlin...", he trailed off.

Harry retorted, "A teacher, Ron. You really think he kissed his History of Magic teacher instead of giving an autograph? I don't know which is more disgusting, cheating on his girlfriend or doing it with a teacher!"

Hermione paled, and before she could stop herself, she said hotly, "Maybe he just liked her."

Ron and Harry turned as one to look at her with looks of pure disbelief. "Are you _defending_ Krum, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was like she was defending her relationship with Lupin to them. She opened her mouth, but tears welled in her eyes, and her throat felt constricted.

Ron continued, "You're saying it's okay he cheated on you, if he really liked the teacher?"

Hermione yelled again, "I'm NOT saying that!"

She turned around to escape their glares of disgust, disbelief and disappointment, and she froze again. There, through the courtyard's window into the corridor, she saw the frozen frame of Remus Lupin. He wasn't looking at her, but rather at Harry. Lupin's face was twisted with pain, sorrow... and was that... shame?

"I can't believe you, Hermione.", said Harry.

The tears building in her chest broke through, and she ran. Ran in the opposite direction from where Remus was standing. Ran, trying to sort through the confused thoughts swirling inside her. Ran away from Remus' pain, and Harry's piercing glare.

* * *

**Wow. I didn't see the last scene coming any more than you guys did. Do you think this time Remus and Hermione's fight is the final straw on their stressed relationship? Or do you think they have the strength to pull through it?**

**Review! I'm starting to despair that I'll never catch up with the genius RLHG fics that have 700 or 800 reviews, at the pace I'm being reviewed!**

**So, leave a word, a line, a smile. An essay would be awesome. :)**


	13. Of Subclauses & Petitions

**Whoopeedo!**

**We are at the 13th chapter. And true to the name, something really unlucky happens here.**

**Read on to see how our favourite couple are doing! (Do I sound like a badly edited TV-series trailer?)**

**Review! Your thoughts are more precious than my plot-point post-its. And if anybody has some plot points you'd love to see in the story, you only have to PM me!**

* * *

_"Our pain becomes their power." -Remus Lupin, Prisoner of Azkaban._

* * *

There was a deathly silence in the courtroom as Minerva McGonagall finished talking. Kingsley tried his hardest to maintain a poker face, but he knew the battle was half-won. Minerva had produced stunning evidence from La Bibliotheque des Anciens that claimed that magic had appeared on Earth long ago, alongside plant-life. It was a living entity, claimed _The Wizarding World's Worst Kept Secret. _Minerva had read, "_Magic is present within all living things. But it manifests among a small number of the population currently inhabiting the earth. Though it has never been clear why, only a portion of the billions of humans exhibit 'magic', a term we bestow on a narrow lot. The world's magic, or _sucus vitae_, to give it its proper name, is nothing less than life itself. Only plants express this magic without inhibition. Plants are the sole living things that take something as simple as the light and warmth in sunlight and change it into something tangible, like food. For this reason, wood bark is the only thing a wizard is able to channel his magic through, no matter what the core. Animals may or may not exhibit magic, depending upon various factors discussed in upcoming chapters. But humans are the most complex to understand. But at the end of this book, you will understand that the term 'Muggle' is nothing more than a declaration of the user's ignorance. All Muggles have magic inside them, not on account of their blood, but on account of _being alive._"_

Now the truth was sinking in. Nobody in the room questioned the truth of the statements. des Anciens was a revered library, with the librarians having dedicated their multiple-century lives to safeguarding the oldest books ever known to wizardkind. It possessed the books of witches and wizards who were well ahead of the times, and realising that McGonagall had found evidence to support her cause in the Ancient Library, of all places, sealed the case. They were wrong. She was right.

Minerva allowed the pause to reverberate. Then she said, "Let us endeavour to remove all anti-Muggle sentiments as of now. Let us stop pretending we are entitled to something more just because our family tree is recognizable. And let us do away with this irrational discrimination."

Kingsley hid a grin, as several of the wizards around him flinched back. McGonagall had them all feel like naughty schoolboys. Which is all they were to her, anyway.

* * *

Two hours later, McGonagall was having tea in the Minister's office suite. She wiped her brow. "That did not go well, did it, Kingsley?"

He passed her a few biscuits, saying, "If you're talking about how it ended, well, that was to be expected. But you were brilliant to trash the killing part of the law."

She thought back to what had happened.

After she had finished her talk, Rosenberg had stood, and agreed that he stood defeated. He then changed track, saying that the crux of the matter was that wizard-kind was dying out. So they would go ahead and instate a marriage law. Since it was now clear that marriage with Muggles does not harm the magicality, the path was clear.

And so, at the end of the two hours, it was decided that for the next 20 years, everyone between the age of 18 and 26, must marry. After 7 years, the council would be recalled to change the ages if necessary, increasing or decreasing the boundaries.

Minerva sighed. This had ended up better than she had dreamed. But somehow she felt that there was some vitally important point that she was missing. Like there was some disaster lurking in the corner that would jump on her the moment she let her guard down.

There was always the sub-clause. Maybe that unnerved her. It would raise a few backs, and might even destroy a few lives. But at least they'd be alive.

"What's on your mind, Minerva?", asked Kingsley.

"Hermione Granger," she replied.

Kingsley looked politely confused, then his expression cleared. Then he looked concerned. "Oh, no. You don't think that'll happen?"

"Ofcourse it'll happen, Kingsley. The poor girl. Bad luck seems to follow her."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight. Come back with me, and help me talk to her. She should know as soon as possible. She did help us a little, after all."

* * *

At that moment, Hermione was in the common room, trying to hide behind a book. She had been avoiding Harry and Ron all evening, but now they were sitting together on the couch. The room was so crowded they were all packed in like sardines in a can, and even whispers would be overheard. She was slightly grateful for this, but that meant Harry maintained a stolid silence, which was starting to unsettle her. Harry seemed to relieved that she had burst into tears over the article. As she had entered the common room, she's heard him tell Ron that 'at least that was normal'.

Forcing herself to not think about that, she concentrated on her book. It was the one she was supposed to be reading for charms. She was attentively frozen in Charms class these days, as they were dealing with wand-lore. Maybe her thrill at being given a wand at eleven, or last year's experience racing Voldemort to the Elder Wand, had given her more than a creepy obsession with wands. It was almost a passion.

Now she let out a huge sigh, realising that she had absent-mindedly borrowed the first volume of the book, which she had just finished reading. She stood up, giving a sigh of frustration again, telling the air around Harry in general that she was 'heading to the library to pick up the correct volume'. She didn't even know if he heard, and she stepped out into the corridor.

She walked down the corridors, praying that she'd be able to catch Madame Pince before the curfew. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Lupin standing in the doorway of an empty classroom, in the corridor leading to the library. Something about his stance told her he was waiting for her.

Heart beating fast, she stepped up to the doorway and stood next to him. They hadn't spoken a word since that morning. She knew he had seen that _she had seen him_. Now he didn't say a word, or look at her. He stepped aside and into the room. She followed, and the door closed.

There was a heavy silence in the room. Neither of them spoke, and she didn't know what she wanted to tell him either. The silence started pressing in on her, making her ears throb. Suddenly he looked up at her, and she saw his eyes were pained. "Don't cry, please," he said.

She touched a hand to her face, and realised her eyes were streaming tears. This made her cry all the more faster. She said, "Remus...please..." She knew what he was going to say, the inevitable day she had been dreading, had arrived.

He took a deep breath, his face hardened from pain to something more...something else, that's all, and said, "I can't be with you. I should have known from the first. Even though our circumstances were special..."

It was like her heart was cut open. When almost the same words had come from Ron, she hadn't felt this emotional. She'd been angry, and disappointed for a lost future. But now... when he said those words, it was like, Damn the future. I want him in my life. At any cost.

"We can't, H-. We shouldn't. I can't do this to you, to Harry."

She croaked. "Please...Remus... we were meant to be together. I like you. I think...given time, I might do more than just like. Don't do this to me. To us."

He'd closed his eyes when she said his name, and now continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Don't come after me, again, Her-. It was a mistake, just like at the concert. We should- move on." His voice broke at the last word.

Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears, and she said, "Say my name."

He looked at her, and she realised again how he looked like a sad puppy that was being dragged away from its master.

"You break up with me, and you won't even _say my name_?"

"_Hermione.._", he said, his voice breaking in pain she had never heard in his voice before.

She turned around and pulled the door open blindly. She heard him say something, but didn't understand what it was, because she had just realised that she had nowhere to go.

* * *

She was crying so hard she didn't see Kingsley until she ran right into him, and landed on her butt on the floor.

He let out an exclamation, immediately helping her up. On seeing that she was in tears, he said, "Hermione! What's wrong?"

She struggled to compose herself. Her tears stopped but she couldn't stop the involuntary dry sobs that racked her body.

She remembered the council meeting, and everything that was at stake came rushing back to her.

She choked through her tears, "Had a quarrel with a friend."

He didn't look convinced, the way she was hiccuping sobs.

She tried and failed miserably to summon a perky look. "How did the case go?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes. He said, "It went...better than we expected. And, about that...McGonagall wants to meet you. I'm supposed to meet her with Flitwick and Lupin after she talks to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not really. Nothing's...wrong."

Ten minutes later, she was sitting in front of the headmistress, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Hermione waited, starting to get impatient at all the secrecy.

Minerva said, "We won, Hermione. We proved to the Wizengamot that magic is independent of the blood we have. So they agree, and Muggle-borns are safe."

"But...?" She knew there was a but.

"But...in tackling the root cause that led to the problem, something objectionable has happened."

"Just tell me what it is!", Hermione exclaimed, all the events of the day getting to her.

Minerva looked surprised, but relented.

"The marriage law has come through. It is a favourite solution of the Wizengamot when the population seems to be dropping. So they require all youngsters between the ages of 18 to 26 to be married before they cross 26 years of age."

"Oh!"

Hermione looked surprised. She hadn't seen that one coming.

But thinking over it, she decided it wasn't that bad after all. Everybody would most likely get married before they were 30 anyway. The law seemed to push forward only the inevitable.

"Alright. That doesn't seem so bad."

Minerva cleared her throat. "But there is a sub-clause. The Law impresses upon the parents of the youngsters to get them married."

Hermione felt like she had suddenly gone cold.

"And in case of of an absence of...parents or guardians, the Law states that the child-um-youngster, will have to marry one of the bachelors that the Ministry deems fit."

Hermione's mouth fell open. _This cannot be happening._

"Hermione, dear, I know you are trying to find your parents. But trying to impress that upon the Ministry under the current circumstances will...raise some eyebrows. We have no choice but to go along, seeing as how much worse the situation could have turned out."

"Why me?", Hermione said softly, trying to grasp the information.

Minerva looked sad. "You are the only one, dear, with no presentable parents or guardians. Your Muggle guardians will not hold, and any guardians we choose to appoint now will not be accepted by the Ministry as an attempt to show contempt for the law."

Hermione felt like her world was coming crashing down around her.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Minerva rose.

She opened the door, and let Flitwick, Lupin and Shacklebolt in.

Being in the same room as Lupin brought the evening rushing back again, and she felt like she would burst into tears again.

Minerva leaned over to speak softly to her, and the others politely averted their eyes to let the conversation be private.

"Don't worry, dear. We can manipulate the choices you will be presented with. I think. What about Ronald Weasley?"

Over her shoulder, Hermione saw Remus' fists clench, and a ripple of anger passed over his face.

That was the last thing she remembered before the headmistress' office slipped into a black unconsciousness.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter I've posted in quite a while, but I hope that's okay. I thought I'd given enough matter to ponder over, so I know you guys won't mind.**

**Please tell me which parts you liked, which was your favourite, and which you'd rather never hear of again.**

**Thank you for sticking with me this far! Stay alert for the rest of the story to come.**


	14. Firewhisky of a Day

**Thank you for the am-a-ZING support you guys are showing! I am touched by the responses I'm getting. This fic is more popular than I could ever have imagined. This chapter is 4000 words long, and is a special suprise to you guys for staying with me this long.**

**There's a lot going on here for you to chew on...I'm sure this will keep you busy. And you know that the special moment is coming on soon.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are my breakfast, lunch, dinner and midnight feasts. So click on that button, do.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish Remus Lupin owned me. :)**

* * *

_"Because she's a silly yong girl, is that right?" -Remus Lupin, later in this chapter. (HAHAHA)_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes groggily, trying to remember where she was. Her vision focussed on a room that was tastefully yet simply furnished. Out the window, was a wonderful view of the lake. Through an open door she could see a comfprtable bedroom, and the only other door was closed.

With a groan of embarassment, she remembered how McGonagall had suggested she marry Ron, and she'd fainted. _Fainted, _she recalled, cringing at the other important event of that evening – her break-up with Remus. She was about to collapse into a fresh wave of tears, when the door opened and Minerva stepped in. "So, dear, you are awake. I am sorry to have startled you so badly, when I should have dealt with the situation delicatedly."

She waved her wand at a chair at the corner of the room, and settled into it, looking at Hermione carefully. Hermione shook her head and said, "No, Professor. It's all a little too much to take in, that's all."

McGonagall got a look on her face Hermione had never seen there before- as if she wanted to ask a question, but didn't think it was the right time. Hermione understood. "Professor...Ron and I...aren't together anymore."

McGonagall looked surprised, then rearranged her features into one of polite concern. "He- we broke up. We're just friends now. We weren't meant to be together, really. I can't marry him. I don't want to marry anyone." Hermione's voice cut off in a panicked note.

"I won't let any harm come to you, Hermione. Kingsley and I are already trying to manipulate the options, like I told you before. Since Ron is out of the question, we have to pick someone else. Please come to my office tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

* * *

Hermione walked around the garden, trying to organise her thoughts. How did her entire life turn around in so short a time? What was she gooing to do? Who was she going to marry? She shuddered at the word. She was not averse to marriage, but it was surely one of the last things on a young adult's mind, one who was in school, trying to find a career, find her parents, sort out her life.

She leaned down to pick a flower, when she heard voices floating down to her. She was standing right where the garden wall ended, and she could hear two people talking on the other side of the wall.

She heard a voice she recognised very well, say, "I miss you. I love you. Please..."

Hermione made to leave, still frusratedly trying to remember who's voice it was. But the next word by the other person made her freeze.

"Tonks...", whispered a voice she would recognise anywhere, anytime.

"I can't...", Remus said.

Tonks sobbed. "I'm sorry. I love you, but I messed up. So bad. I don't deserve you, but I need you. Pleas e, tak me back. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Hermione stepped around the wall, where she was hidden by the thick vines. Through them, she could see Remus standing against the wall, and Tonks standing close to him, clutching his shoulder. Her face was blotched, and tears were pouring down her cheeks. Remus looked pained, no, it was more than pain. Seeing him, Hermione felt pain shoot through her. Even among al her problems, and their break-up, it tore at her to see Remus being thus pleaded to by Tonks.

She knew how much pain this was putting him through. He would see it as a chance to get back to his life with Tonks and Teddy. Teddy. She remembered how Tonks had cheated on Remus with some other guy, and wondered why Remus was still talking to her. He wouldn't get back with her.

Suddenly her heart constricted, as she realised what was happening. _He was going to take her back. _He must have seen it coming, and had even broken up with Hermione at the first chance he got. Her suspicions were confirmed, when Tonks burst into tears outright, her body racking in pained spasms, and Remus, looking tortured, put his arms around her and pulled her close.

Hermione's heart went cold, and tears brimmed in her eyes, as Remus murmured into Tonk's hair, "It's okay. Stop crying." Tonks seemed to stop shaking, but she was still crying loudly. Suddenly, Hermione felt like she was an intruder. She realised that much more than this had gone on between them when they were married. _Obviously._

Not wanting to see any more, she turned, and stumbled away. She dragged herself up to the tower, into bed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, and only when she was halfway through Advanced Charms did she realise that McGonagall had asked to meet her. So on the way to Divination, she slipped away from the boys, and headed to Minerva's office.

Hermione entered, and Kingsley and Minerva were seated. As soon as she sat down, Minerva wasted no time. "We have reseaerched your options, and there are only two people who are currently not in any kind of relationship, who could possibly be wiling to marry you."

Hermione stiffened_. Two names_.

She nodded.

Minerva said, "Dean Thomas."

Hermione tried to keep her face from dropping in horror. "I can't marry Ginny's ex-boyfriend.", she exclaimed.

"I don't really think Ginny would mind, dear, seeing as she's ended up happy."

Hermione shook her head vigourously.

"Who's the other one?"

Minerva shot a look at Kingsley, and looked hesitant, alsmost embarassed to suggest it.

Kingsley grunted, "Remus Lupin."

Hermione's head snapped around to look at him, to make sure she'd heard right. Kingsley met her gaze with a kind look in his eyes, as if telling her it was okay.

"But...", she trailed off.

Minerva jumped in. "Don't think we decided this without you, Hermione, but Lupin should be your choice. He can afford you protection, and he would be a good friend to you. The law may not be a requirement later on, and annulments of the marriages may come about. So do not think this is the end of the road."

Hermione still was speechless. "I can't marry Re-Prof-Remus."

"You can, Hermione," said McGonagall. "And I think you will. It is what is best for you."

Hermione didn't answer, and McGonagall tactfully let her think over it. She turned to Kingsley, and said, "Did you ask him?"

"No, I wanted to wait for her acceptance before telling him."

McGonagall looked over at Hermione, and Hermione gave her a beseeching look. McGonagll sighed. "I have already explained the circumstances to you, Hermione. We are trying our best, and putting aside your expectations for now atleast, you will have to compromise. Do understand, dear. Can you imagine if you were forced to marry an ex-Death Eater?"

Herrmione fell silent. Now she was starting to get worried. It seemed like Minerva was serious that she marry Lupin. There was no way, ofcourse, that she knew about them. She wondered if she would still make them marry if she knew. Moving on, Lupin was obviously in love with Tonks. As much as she liked Remus, she didn't want to marry him if he really loved his ex-wife. And if he didn't love her after all, she still couldn't marry him, because they'd just broken up.

Hermione sighed.

In a flash, Minerva nodded to Kingsley, and Kingsley exited the room before Hermione could blink. There was a silence as they waited for him to return. Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Remus' voice sounded angry. Furious, really. "What the hell is she thinking? I can't marry Hermione Granger."

Kingsley's footsteps climbed up the staircase, and he said softly, "She needs your help, Remus. The poor girl must get married, and you're the only one who can do it." Kingsley seemed to remember that Hermione was inside, and was choosing his words carefully. For Remus' reply, it was obvious that he didn't know she was there. He followed Kingsley, and he said, " Why can't you do it, Kingsley?"

Kingsley said queitly, "You know perfectly why, Remus."

Remus gave a cruel laugh. "Because she's a silly young girl, is that right? I'm the guy whose wife left him, he's going to end up alone anyway, why not me, huh?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. This wasn't the Remus she knew. Why was he talking like this? How could he sound so hard and cruel, especially when speaking of her?

Minerva looked saddened at hearing all this, and looked liked she wished neither of them had to do this. Hermione suddenly stood up, her eyes brimming with tears. She wasn't even able to see McGonagall dismiss her kindly with a nod. She pushed open the door and brushed past a pitying Kingsley and a stunned Remus.

* * *

The next day, Remus Lupin didn't turn up to class. The boys wondered what was wrong, why Remus was missing so many classes this year, but Hermione didn't care. She didn't want to see him. She's stayed up all night reseraching the Marriage Law, and the circumstances under which it had been initiated about a hundred years ago. That had been done in a small district, and there wasn't enough information for her to sniff out a loophole.

Now, every boy she came across in the corridors, she couldn't help but think if he wouldn't be willing to marry her, atleast temporarily, to save her life. Add on top of that of how the relationship with Lupin had gone down the drain and how he still liked Tonks, it was all she could do to drag herself through the day.

As the class packed up after Charms, Flitwick came up to her and told her that McGonagall wanted to meet Hermione. And so, Hermione headed to the Headmistress' office, and knocked.

"Enter."

She stepped in, and immediately stiffened. Remus was sitting opposite McGonagall, and he was staring out the window. She walked up to the table and stood behind the empty chair. Minerva beckoned her to sit, and she did, awkwardly not looking at Remus.

McGonagall looked from Hermione to Remus. Then she said softly, yet firmly, "Remus."

Remus said stiffly, "I'll marry you."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest hotly, and reject his offer, when McGonagall shot Hermione a red-hot glare that clearly screamed, 'Shut Up!'

So, she said nothing. McGonagall said, "Thank you, Remus. Now, the Ministry will be sending you a letter. If all goes well, one of your choices will be Remus Lupin. You will need to reply to the Ministry, and then they will set the date and the venue of the...ahem, wedding. Since the marriage might be questioned by other students and parents, let us keep this arrangement under wraps. According to them, the Ministry picked him for you to marry. Is that clear?"

Feeling light-headed, Hermione managed to mumble a "Yes, Professor."

Minerva stood. "I have some work to see to. Notify me when you get your letter, Hermione. You can expect it soon."

Remus and Hermione left the room, and there was a silence as they descended the staircase. As soon as the gargoyles let them out on the corridor, Hermione began blindly walking away. She didn't hear Remus shuffle his feet awkwardly.

"Hermione," he called, so softly she almost didn't hear. But she did. Her heart skipped a beat, in anger or something else she didn't know. She froze in her steps, but didn't turn around.

She heard his footsteps come up behind her, and his voice whispered, "I'm sorry." He sounded almost as pained as she had seen him at the garden wall. Remembering that scence, her heart tightened, and she spat, "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I have to marry you because you'd rather be lonely all your life than marry a _silly girl_ like me."

She didn't see his hand freeze when he heard her words. He had been about to touch her hair, but when she spoke, his face filled with pain, and his hand dropped.

"I didn't mean that," he said in a tortured tone.

She rounded on him, thrusting her face forward and glaring at him. "What _did_ you mean then? Did you mean it when you said you liked me and wanted to try? Did you mean it when you said you broke up with me only because Harry wouldn't approve? Do you mean it when you say you'll marry me to save me from some nameless person?"

He said, "Please, Hermione, why are you saying this? I...something else was on my mind that other day. If I had known you were listening..". He stopped, when her glare intensified.

"If you consider it an incovenience, maybe I should ask Ron if he'll marry me after all."

Something passed over Remus' face, and he immediately straightened his expression. She didn't quite understand, but she thought he'd looked surprised. Not angry-surprised, or hurt-surprised. Just surprised.

He however, didn't reply, and said, "We can never be together, Hermione. This marriage is a chance and mock one, and it will be nullified once it's been proved pointless. Until then, let us keep it as a business agreement."

Hermione glared at him, saying, "Really? How much is Minerva paying you to marry me?"

Before he could open his mouth to reply, she was gone.

* * *

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This is the official order of the Ministry Of Magic's Magical Law Enforcement Department, ensuring the implementation of the Marriage Law(20-), Clause 4 for orphaned young adults. You are required to pick one of the following and owl your choice along with this original letter to the Ministry before the end of the week._

_Choices:_

_Robert Peter Jacklord_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Steven Mark Brown_

_-Janet Breakthrough,_

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement._

"WHAT?", yelled Harry, when Hermione told him about the letter. Ron looked nervous, like he was trying to hide something. Hermione looked like she was about to cry, and she curled up on the chair, trying to console herself.

Ron asked tentatively, "So, who're you going to pick?"

Harry and Hermione turned to look at him as one, amazed.

Harry said, "Remus, ofcourse."

Hermione's mouth fell open and she turned to look at Harry now. Ron looked stunned.

"W-what?"

"It's not like you have a choice, right? I mean, I wish it had been somebody you were dating, but since you're single, and since McGonagall says the marriages will be annulled later, think of it as something temporary. Better Lupin than some guy who could try to take advantage of you, right?"

Ron went red in the face and spluttered when Harry mentioned Hermione being single, but Harry just ignored him. Hermione burst into tears. Harry looked like he didn't know why, but when Hermione wailed, "You really think so? Thank you!", he lightened up and hugged her, consoling her.

She sniffed, and settled back. She winked at Harry and said, "Do you think Ginny would be the maid of honour?"

Harry burst out laughing. "She'd be thrilled."

Ron said, "Aren't you counting your chickens before they hatch?"

Harry looked at him. "What's with you today, Ron?"

"I have some news too."

Hermione and Harry looked surprised. "What is it?", she said.

"I'm getting married.", said Ron.

There was a stupendous silence in the room.

"To Padma Patil."

* * *

The next week went by in a flurry. Hermione sent a reply to the Ministry, and soon an owl swooped down on Lupin the next morning. The school was having breakfast noisily, but when Lupin read the letter, he looked up and his gaze latched on to Hermione's. Then he started, and looked back at his breakfast. Soon, another owl arrived, giving details of the venue and the date of the wedding. There was one other boy getting married. He was a seventh-year, and he was marrying his girlfriend. Both the marriages would be taking place at a church in London the last weekend of the month.

Hermione was losing sleep every night thinking about marrying Lupin. She missed her parents so much, and she wished they were there to support her, and give her away at the altar, even if the marriage wasn't really going to last long.

She ended up often at the window-sill where she'd cried the first day back to Hogwarts. She cried and cried, sometimes just staring out the window at the scenery. One night, she was walking back to her common room, when she heard a bang somewhere up ahead. She stole up to the corner, and peered around it. To her shock, she found Remus leaning on a wall, trying to hold himself up.

Racking her brain what day of the month it was, she ran up to him, and caught him just as he fell over. She could barely hold him up, and she fell against the wall, with Remus pinning her on the other side. She gasped when she looked at his face. It was twisted, and he was crying, and gasping. She led him across the corridor, to another hallway where his room was, and she held him tightly around the shoulders, saying, "Remus, are you okay? Are you in pain? Just one moment, hold on, now."

She got the door open, and he wobbled over to the chair and fell into it. She came up to him, putting her hands on his face to see if he was feverish. He looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes, which were slightly unfocussed.

"What's wrong? Speak to me," she said. He opened his mouth, and the stench of Firewhisky washed over her. Her eyes widened, and she said, "Are you _drunk_, Remus?"

He looked at her again pleadingly. He said, "Hermione...leave me..alone."

She straightened up, and took a long look at him. She turned around and left.

* * *

She didn't sleep a wink that night. The next day, she wouldn't look at Remus in class. She kept her eyes on a vague point on his shoulder. After class finished, he called in a shaky voice that only she seemed to notice, "Miss Granger, please stay back after class."

She stepped up to his desk, and she still wouldn't look at him. "Hermione," he said. "It wasn't what you think."

She gave him a bitter smile. "When is anything ever what I think?"

He winced. "Look, I had a small glass. And then one more, and another. It was a one-time thing."

She met his gaze squarely. "You were drunk. Wasted. I didn't know you even drank except at dinner."

"I don't!. It's just..."

She said softly, "...things have been so hard lately?"

He looked at her quickly, as if agreeing might offend her.

There was a silence. He cleared his throat, and said, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you to discuss something."

She looked questioning.

He gave an amused smile. "Harry is much in demand, I take it. I want him to be my best man, but I'm sure you'll want him to give you away. So I thought we could discuss it."

Her face looked surprised. Whatever she had been expecting, she hadn't expected this.

"Oh," she said. "I've asked Ginny to be my maid-of-honour. Remus said, "She's thrilled, I'm sure."

"Yes, well, she knows its not permanent."

Remus looked carefully emotionless, and he said softly, "Hermione, you get married for the first time only once. So I suggest you enjoy this, fake or not. As long as it's going to happen, at least be happy."

She blurted out, "How can I be, when you really want Tonks? Me and Law are standing between you now."

Remus looked shocked, and said, "What?"

Hermione mentally kicked herself. Now she would have to explain that she had overheard them the other night.

"Why do you think that?" he prodded.

She fumbled for an appropriate answer, and said, "You like her. I know. I'm not blind."

She internally sighed in relief. She'd managed to lie and yet not.

Remus looked at her, and sighed. "She wants me back."

Hermione had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

He continued, "She wants me to be there for Teddy. Apparently her boyfriend threw her out, and she suddenly claims to love me just the way she claimed to, before we married. Conveniently, ofcourse, the divorce nullified the effect of the curse."

Hermione couldn't help but look disgusted.

"'Don't judge her, Hermione," he said softly, and Hermione looked taken aback. This was the first time since they had ever spoken of Tonks in the library that one night, that Remus had ever defended Tonks.

"You don't know what she went through. What we went through."

Hermione tried to hide the hurt at what he said, and replied, "I'm not saying I do. But you don't deserve to be cheated on."

"No, I don't. Just like how you don't deserve to be cheated out of a husband. I shouldn't be marrying you."

Hermione looked surprised at the change of topic. She was starting to feel comforted at the thought that they were able to carry a conversation like old times, even though neither of them had mentioned the break-up yet. Eager not to trigger a fight, she said, "You're not cheating me out of one. It's...temporary."

Remus said, "Some things are permanent, Hermione. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Don't be silly. I know what I'm getting into."

"I'm sorry."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was walking away from the classroom, wondering how the conversation had gone from Remus getting drunk to what it would be like to be married. She pulled aside a tapestry to take a shortcut to the next class, and stopped short. Ron Weasley and Padma Patil were embracing tightly, and he was kissing her neck, murmuring something softly.

She turned on her foot, and left. Neither of them saw her.

* * *

**If you're feeling sorry for her, don't. This too, shall pass. grins**

**Leave me your opinion. You know I love it!**


	15. In The Name of The Law

**Yahooo! I'm soooo hyped by the reviews and follows I'm getting.**

**Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou(stops for breath)**

**Enjoy this chapter. From the title you might have figured out what this one is about!**

**Remember, I do not own Harry Potter! This fic is just a homage to JKR.**

* * *

_"Violets were his favourite flowers. She smelt like that, a fresh summer day."-Remus Lupin, later in this chapter._

* * *

"Hermione, you've just got to come out, I know it looks just fine."

"No, it doesn't, Ginny! You don't know because you haven't seen me yet."

"But I've seen the dress, and I can imagine how it is."

Hermione pulled aside the curtain and stepped out into the room. Ginny gasped. Hermione winced, and shut her eyes tight. "I told you it was bad!"

Ginny glared, and hit her on the shoulder. "Look in the mirror, you stupid witch."

She did. There in the mirror was a pretty young woman. She was slim at the waist, perfectly filled out, with her hair done up in a brilliantly complicated yet sophisticated hairdo at the top of her head. She was dressed in a simple shoulderless dress, with a skirt that fell to her knees. The skirt at the back fell to her ankles, with a small simple train, and she was wearing a veil.

She turned around. "So I look okay, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, if Remus doesn't faint on seeing you, I'll kiss Padma Patil."

Hermione's eyes tightened slightly, and Ginny noticed. "I didn't mean to bring her up. Sorry."

Hermione shook her head tenderly, trying not to upset her magically held-up hairdo. "It's okay."

Ginny looked disbelieving. Hermione pretended to toss her hair, and said, "Besides, I've moved on. I'm marrying someone else."

Ginny laughed lightly, glad that she was not taking the incident to heart, even if she had a hard time accepting it.

The past weeks had been weird. The date and the venue had been set by the Ministry. So one Saturday morning, Hermione and her friends, and Remus, McGonagall and Flitwick had set off for London. The bride and the groom, of course, were not allowed to see each other. It was all Hermione could do not to roll her eyes.

The church was a small one outside of London, and apparently it was one that was famous among wizards. Remus had said he'd never visited it before though. They had arrived in the morning, and Hermione had been poked and prodded with Molly Weasley's wand, and hugged and kissed and cried over by Ginny and Harry.

Though she tried trying to convince herself that this marriage wasn't really one, this was the moment she had been imagining since she was twelve. All girls do. But it was so different in many ways she had never dreamed of, but also, some things were familiar, and comforting. Like the fact that she respected, if not loved, the man she would be walking towards at the altar.

"It's time, dear, "said Molly Weasley, and Hermione wrung her hands and wiped them on a lace handkerchief for the last time. Then she stepped after Molly.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. What am I doing?, _Remus thought. _This cannot be happening._

Beside him, Harry was dressed in a suit. He said, "Cold feet, Remus?"

Remus turned to look at him, and opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say.

Harry waved his hand. "I'm kidding, Remus." Harry's eyes turned grateful. "Thank you Remus. I know this is something you neither expect nor approve of. But doing it for her is a great thing. We are all so thankful."

Remus nodded, unable to reply.

At that moment, there was a blare of trumpets. The door opened, and Gabrielle Delacour pranced down the aisle, scattering flowers.

After her came the bridesmaids. Ginny looked stunning, her hair for once not clashing with the dress she was wearing. But Remus' eyes fell past her.

Behind her, the ground rumbled lightly as a huge man dressed in a black coat walked Hermione down the aisle. Hermione's eyes were shining with unshed tears as she hung on to Hagrid's elbow. Remus felt a familiar pang shoot through him, just like it always did when Hermione worried about her parents.

The feeling was forgotten as she came closer, and he concentrated on how she looked. All the misgivings about marrying her came rushing back to him again. He forced himself to push away the thought that if they had stayed together long enough, a marriage like this might have been possible for all the right reasons.

_DON'T. Even. Go. There. _His mind screamed at him, and he sighed. It had broken his heart to break up with her. But after watching the scene in the courtyard where a first-year was reading that news article, he understood. As Harry and Hermione argued, he could see how torn Hermione was. Between the teacher she was dating, who she liked a lot, and the disgust she could feel for the tag of a 'student-teacher relationship'. He'd understood that their separation and misery was inevitable, and he'd chosen to end their relationship before it went deeper.

_Yet here I am._

His mind wandered to what was to follow immediately after their marriage, and he pushed that thought out of his mind, panicking.

She was only a few steps from the altar now. She looked breathtaking in the dress. It was hard to believe it hadn't been made for her, that it was one of many the Ministry stocked for the occasion. She arrived next to him, and Hagrid leaned down to give her a crushing-hug that tousled her hair a little bit. She straightened her veil, and looked up at Remus, suddenly shy.

He went slightly red, unable to believe that his mind was wondering how it would be to be really marrying her. Harry leaned over and grasped her hand tightly for a moment, and a silent look passed between the two.

The minister then administered the vows. At the end of the 'I-do's', he added a 30-second long incantation that Hermione knew was to seal the marriage.

"In the name of the Law, I declare you wizard and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_Shit._ Both of them turned to each other, eyeing the other nervously. Hermione had anticipated this, and prepared herself a poker face.

Remus, however, had been intently panicking the past days about something much more drastic than the 'kiss-the-bride' kiss, and this took him by surprise. He looked taken aback, and Harry tried to hide a chuckle. He thought this would be the perfect situation to rib them about later, and he waited.

Remus leaned down, and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

Everything came rushing back in a fraction of a second. How they had spent hours together getting to know each other. The nights spent in abandoned classrooms, where somehow the room filled with warmth the moment she stepped in. Laughing with her over the day's incidents and the pranks played in his classes.

And their kisses, which he now admitted grudgingly, had been too less in number, because he was such a gentleman.

He stepped back, and suddenly felt like the room was swirling around him, pulling him into a whirlpool. He steadied himself, and took a deep breath.

Violets. She smelled of violets.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug by Harry. Next, Molly Weasley came bearing down on Hermione and cried on her shoulder.

Hermione stepped onto the aisle, hanging on to Harry's arm, with her other palm resting safely in Remus'.

* * *

By the time they headed back into the castle, both bride and groom were dressed in everyday clothes, and were tactfully left alone by the rest of the wedding troupe, which, Hermione thought amusedly, had included Minerva McGonagall.

She turned to look at Remus as they reached the hallway that led to the Gryffindor Tower, and saw that he was blushing slightly. She said, "Remus? Are you okay?"

"W-What?" he stammered. "I'm fine. So, when will I, um, be seeing you?"

"Oh."

Because they were married, they would need to live together. It was obvious, of course, that Hermione move into Remus' quarters. McGonagall had talked Hermione into it one evening, and Hermione's bags were already packed, back in her common room.

She said, "Yes, I'll be down in an hour."

Remus nodded, and walked off. Two seconds later, he turned around and walked in the opposite direction, heading to his rooms.

Hermione hid a smile.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

_That must be her, _Remus thought.

His heart was thumping wildly, and he opened the door. There she stood, wearing a shirt that hugged her, and jeans. She had her wand aloft, and was levitating her trunk and bags behind her.

"Why aren't you at dinner?

She gave him a weak smile. "Figured I'd move when everybody's at dinner. Parvati and Lavender know I'm married to you, but McGonagall made them swear not to spread the news."

Remus winced.

"So..." she said.

Remus gave her a questioning look.

"Can I, um, come in, Remus?"

He jumped. "Oh, of course. Stupid me."

He caught the bags, and led her into the bedroom. She followed him, as he went to the room on the other side.

She stepped in. The room had been greatly rearranged and refurnished since the last time she was here. There was a huge bed in the middle, and a pretty dressing table next to it. An empty bookshelf lined the wall next to the fireplace. The gramophone was nowhere to be seen.

There was a cold silence, as each of them remembered their memories of this room. Remus shuffled his feet, and Hermione said blandly, "It's great. I'll be fine here, thanks, Remus."

Remus turned away, suddenly short of words and unable to face her. He grunted in acknowledgement of her comment.

She stepped around him to look at his face. "Really. Thank you, Remus."

His gaze softened, and then suddenly turned aware. His hand reached out to touch the side of her face.

He heard her breath stop short, then quicken.

Remus said, "How am I supposed to do this?"

Hermione blinked, and her hand came up to touch his cheek.

Remus suddenly took a step back, and stormed out, into his bedroom, saying, "I _can't_ do this."

Hermione stood stock-still for a long moment. Then she stepped into his room, and said, in a quiet voice, "What can't you do, Remus? We both know this marriage is only a fake one."

He muttered, "Yes, but there are some things that cannot be faked."

Hermione looked cluelessly confused. "Wait, what?"

He stepped up to her again, slowly, as if it took a lot of will power. He leaned closer, closer, and Hermione watched him apprehensively.

Her thoughts were racing through her mind. _What is he DOING? What does this mean?_

This time, she took a step back. She couldn't bring herself to say, 'What are you doing?' So instead she said, "Tell me what you're talking about."

In the half-light from the lanterns, she saw his face redden.

"I- I can't...make love to you."

There was a silence, and a log crackled in the fireplace. Far off, they heard a light rumble, as dinner finished, and students thundered past to their common rooms.

Hermione weighed her words for a while. She said, "Then don't."

Remus blinked. "What?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "I said don't."

Remus looked confused. "But we must. It said so, in the pamphlet-"

Hermione gasped. "The pamphlet! I forgot to read it."

Lupin gave her a look that immediately silenced her.

Suddenly Hermione looked horrified. "It said so? That we should _have_-"

Remus shuffled his feet again, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes. I mean, I think so. I read it the day I got it. Which was two weeks ago. All I read was the first few pages, and then...well, I lost it."

Hermione gaped at him. "Lost it?"

Remus cleared his throat. "It, um, fell in the lake. Flew in, really. While I was-"

He stopped short to avoid a rant.

"Em. Right.", said Hermione. "I've got it in here somewhere" She turned to her bags, and opened one, rummaging through it. "Let's just...cross-check"

She tilted her face so that her hair fell forward to hide her burning face.

* * *

Remus lay in bed, wishing he would just die in his sleep and never wake up tomorrow.

_How could I have been so stupid! _

_It wasn't even mandatory._

_Urgh, I haven't been this embarrassed, since... urgh, forever._

The Ministry's pamphlet explained the rule that the couple would need to do the act once in two weeks. This was the bit that Lupin had read in the initial pages. However, when explained in detail, the pamphlet had revealed a loop-hole.

The bride and groom need not ever make love, until the younger of the two reached nineteen years of age. But if they do so, before the mandatory age, then it must be regularly done, once in two weeks.

Remus winced at how embarrassed he's been when they'd finished reading the pamphlet. He'd wished her good night meekly, and snuck into bed and stayed there ever since.

She hadn't said a word either, equally embarrassed. She'd composedly walked into her room, and shut the door. An image occurred to Remus, of Hermione rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach, laughing.

He screamed, _argh_, inside his head, and he forcefully turned over onto his side, as if that would chase away the thoughts he was having.

Remus had obsessed over the fact that he would need to have sex with her, ever since he half-read the pamphlet and lost it. He hadn't known how he would bring it up, or ever look her in the face again, let alone continue doing it regularly.

Remus replayed each moment of the day in his head. The wedding, the kiss, the walk down the aisle, the evening. He remembered how he'd stroked her face.

He imagined pushing aside her hair. She'd looked so beautiful. He would have kissed her, if he'd had the guts. Remus could have claimed her lips, kissing them softly. He needn't have kept the control he'd struggled with when they kissed at the wedding. He would kiss her long and deep, like he'd always yearned to when they were together. His lips would trace her cheek, her jaw, her neck, while his palms roamed over her back, fingered through her hair.

And her smell! Her smell drove him crazy. Violets were his favourite flowers. He'd grown up with violets outside his windowsill. She smelt like that, a fresh summer day. And her eyes...he could look at them all day.

There was a thud in the next room, and he started. Reality struck him harshly. They weren't together. _He'd _broken up with _her_. Because he was her _teacher. _

And now her husband. Her husband-in-theory.

He sighed, and turned over onto his other side. An hour later, he drifted into a disturbed sleep.

* * *

**Yes! Finally, we have arrived at what makes this story so popular.. Now I am going to turn on the romance full blast, so wait and watch.**

**Speaking of waiting, my first tests are coming up, so the next chapter may take a while. But just remember, the best things are those that you wait for.**

**How long do you think Hermione will wait for Remus?**

**Leave me your thoughts!**


	16. Mr&Mrs Lupin, Day 1

**AAAAH! One more follower and 4 more reviews to 90! I am stumped, stunned into joy!**

**And Remus and Hermione are taking baby stepd towards each other.****I was reading some of the previous chapters to verify some details, and I realised how far our favourite couple have actually come. Even the nature of their thoughts and interactions has evolved so much. **

**My first tests are going on right now in college, so my chapters might come quick and slow.**

**Enjoy this one, quite a lot happens! This is the longest chapter in quite some time, so have fun!**

**Leave a word, a line, a smile, or all three. It makes my day just the same!**

**I don't own anything but the plot, and maybe Remus' smile.**

* * *

_"And then I had you, Hermione. You were wonderful, you brightened my days." -Remus Lupin, later in this chapter._

* * *

_Rap, rap._

Hermione stirred in her bed. She struggled to open her eyes, and wondered where she was. Then she remembered the previous day, and she sat up suddenly in bed. She held out her hand, and saw a band of gold on her finger. She fingered it with her other hand, playing over the events of the previous day.

Rap, rap.

She looked around. Was that owl mail? Her window was clear, no owl there. It was knocking on some other window. Sighing lazily, she got out of bed, and opened the door.

His room was dark, and she could make out his shape in bed. He was fast asleep. How he could sleep through the owl's racket, she had no idea.

Rap, rap.

She hurried over and opened the window next to his bed, and saw that there was a huge package on the sill, held by three owls.

She took the package in, and untied it from the owls' legs, and they immediately flew away. Taking a look at Lupin and seeing he was still asleep, she examined the package. A note on it said, "To Mr and Mrs. Lupin"

She stared at the name for a long time, then shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She tore the package open, and found a box. Inside, lay a bottle of champagne. There was another note that read, "Best wishes on your marriage! –John Whitney"

She recognised the name. It was the minister who had taken their vows. He'd been a nice old wizard, but he'd seemed to know Remus. Flitwick had even joined them, questioning him eagerly about the charm administered at the end of the ceremony. Thankfully, Harry had rescued her at that point, and she'd slipped away, feeling awkward about the kiss with Remus.

She set the bottle on the shelf, and caught sight of the time. It was eight. She remembered Remus had said Harry would be arriving after breakfast to help him with the corrections, again. If that were so, Harry would be here in less than an hour_. I'd better get dressed_.

* * *

Remus shot up in bed. He listened intently, trying to figure out what had woke him up. Everything was silent, and Hermione seemed to be still asleep, there was no sound from her room. Sunlight was streaming in through the open window, and he climbed out of bed. He stretched, feeling that vague tiredness deep in his bones that was the usual announcement of an approaching full moon.

He listened again at Hermione's door. He didn't want to enter and disturb her, so he turned away again. Getting his towel and shorts, he wandered over to the bathroom, and tried the door. It was locked. That was weird. He never locked this door. _Maybe Hermione did it_, he mused. Shaking his head, he reached for his wand. _ Alohomora_. The door clicked open, and he stepped in. And froze.

Hermione. In the bath-tub. Her hair was piled up on the top of her head, and he could see she had forgotten to take off her earrings from the evening before. She looked shocked to see him, mouth slightly open. Seeing as she was upto her neck in bubbles, this made for a very funny picture. But Remus was not laughing. Suddenly he was very aware that he was wearing nothing but shorts. Small ones at that.

She was starting to flush under his gaze, and opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly he realised what was going on, and whirled around to face the wall. He turned a deep, burning red. He stuttered, "Sorry." And he left, stumbling over the doorway.

_Idiot._ She'd locked the door because she was _inside_.

It was hard enough being married to her and not being able to touch her. If he was going to keep walking into her half-naked all over the place, he was going to snap.

Where were these thoughts coming from? He'd argued both sides since before breaking up with her. He liked her, but would get over her. He liked her, but he shouldn't. Their relationship had been fun, but it was over. But that didn't mean he didn't respect her. _Respect, my foot. I'm attracted to her._

And there it was, finally. He still liked her.

Still thinking, he vaguely heard the knock on the door, and opened the door, not really concentrating on what he was doing. Remus' eyes focussed on Harry, and broke into a smile. He stepped back to let him in.

Harry said, "Hello, Remus. How are you? I see you've just gotten out of bed. Do you want me to come back later?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair, distracted. "No, I was just heading to take a bath. You start, and I'll join you."

Harry nodded. Looking towards the other door, he said, "Is Hermione up yet?"

Remus nodded. He pointed a thumb at the bathroom, saying, "She's in there."

Harry's eyes widened slightly. And Remus realised he'd just said he was heading to the bath too. He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. He ignored Harry's stare, hoping he'd just let it go.

Looking around, he took a towel and tied it around his waist. Harry gave him a grin, and Remus rolled his eyes. Harry was about to step outside into the office, when Hermione arrived. She was dressed in a fluffy bath-robe. She smiled a greeting when she saw Harry, and her gaze settled on Remus. Both of them blushed again.

This did not go unnoticed by Harry, who narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Remus left, saying, "I'll be back for lunch. I have work to do with Hagrid. Said I'd help him with some kelpies he's found in the lake where the kids usually swim."

Hermione didn't look up, and Harry waved a hand in acknowledgement, bent over a notebook.

There was a short silence, and Harry said, "Is everything okay, Hermione?"

Her head shot up. "What? Yes, fine, why?"

Harry looked at her. "Something seems to be off between you guys. I mean, I know it must be awkward to be married and live together with your teacher. But you aren't technically. Seeing you both, though, it's like..."

"Like?" Hermione's heart pounded. _Did he guess?_

Harry backtracked, looking as though he was afraid of offending her. "I just wanted to know if there were any problems. I want you to be happy, Hermione."

She just looked at him.

"Ever since... Ron...you've been moving away from us. Even he wants you to move on from him to somebody better, Hermione. He said so. Really."

Hermione averted her gaze to the table. Guilt was coursing fierily through her heart. Harry cared for her so much. _He really thinks I was out being miserable the past few months._

When really she was spending time behind his back with his godfather-in-theory. She winced, and he saw. "Do you still love him, Hermione? If so, tell me, I'll go beat some sense into him."

She gave a weak laugh. There was a time when she would have loved to do that. Hermione said, "No, Harry, I don't love him like that anymore. Besides..." She hesitated. "...it would be cheating on Remus."

Harry's jaw dropped, and she hurried to fill in, "Theoretically. You know, according to the law."

He looked shocked, like he hadn't realised this, then he burst out laughing.

"Pretty messed up, huh?"

She nodded, laughing. _More than you could ever know._

* * *

"Hmmmm...You taste so good."

"I know, honey, you do too."

His lips ravaged hers, as his fingers ran up and down the backs of her thighs. She pushed herself closer to him, and said, "I can't wait to get married."

Ron leaned back to look into Padma's eyes. "Heh. I know why." He looked upset, somehow. She reached up to plant a kiss on his nose, and said, "To go all the way."

He didn't meet her eyes. She continued, "I can't believe you're so traditional. People do it all the time before marriage, you know."

He nodded, awkwardly. She gave a small giggle. "Don't get all uncomfortable again, I'm not trying to talk you into it."

He gave her a weak smile, and she said, "Kiss me. Harder."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, burning with a fire he didn't know he could feel. Their lips moved in sync, and his hands fisted in her golden hair. "Hermione...", he moaned into her mouth.

Suddenly, she was gone, and he opened his eyes in shock. In front of him was a girl with black hair. Padma.

_Shit. F**k._

There was a whiff of Padma's perfume as she whirled around and left, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Hermione was doing her homework in front of the fire, spread out on the rug. Remus was on the couch, reading a old, dog-eared book that occasionally wailed when he turned a page.

"Remus?"

"Hmmm?", his head shot up to look at her.

"I have a question. As part of the homework. But, well, I'm curious too. Don't be offended."

He smiled at her. "I won't. What is it? Lycanthropy, obviously."

"Yes. Well, we always talk about the nature of the werewolf and such. But never about _why_ the moon influences the transformation. Why?"

Remus looked surprised, then oddly pleased.

He chuckled. "Hermione, you really are brilliant. Since the day I joined Hogwarts as a student, I always wondered if this question occurred to no one else."

Hermione blinked. "You mean...nobody knows?"

Remus said, "No, it's more that nobody bothered to. It's one of the world's worst kept secrets, yet people never hear of it."

She sat up on the rug and pulled her legs under herself. Remus tried not to concentrate on how her skirt hiked up to her knee.

"Go on, " she said impatiently.

Remus focussed, and said, "There have been so many theories. But like always, the simplest is the truth. The moon pulls at the oceans, making them toss and turn. Similarly, the human body is also prone to the effect, because our body is filled primarily with water."

"But not all humans are werewolves."

"There, enters a legend about the Greek god of wilderness."

Hermione looked surprised. "Pan?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you know all about it."

Hermione hurried in, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I was kidding, Hermione. Anyway, there was a lake in Arcady, that Pan loved. One day a man hung his clothes on a tree on the bank, rumoured to be an ash tree. And as the man swam, the moon shone down on him. The magic of the water was so powerful, responding to the moon, his blood boiled within him."

Hermione looked awed. She'd never known there was such a story behind the phenomenon.

"No human, it is said, could bear the pull, in human form. And so the body, to protect itself, transformed into something less human. A wolf."

"Why a wolf? Why not something else?"

"Nobody knows. But learned wizards suspect the man's patronus was a wolf."

"Are there werewolves that aren't wizards? And how do we know if these legends are really true?"

"We don't know." Remus said simply. "It could be one of the numerous tales told to children to put them to sleep or give them nightmares."

Hermione's face softened. "But it's not. People haven't heard of it."

"Well and good."

There was a silence, and Hermione didn't know what to say in reply to his words.

Suddenly the fire crackled, and Hermione jumped up as her homework went up in flames.

"No!" she cried as her six-inch essay on lycanthropy burned to ash. Her wand was on the couch next to Remus. Knowing it was too late to get it, she dived for the parchment, intending to put out the fire somehow.

Remus shot up, trying to stop her. The fire spread from the parchment to the rug, as it caught fire, smoking heavily. "Aguamenti. Finite dracfyre."

There was a hissing sound, and when the smoke cleared, Remus could see Hermione clutching her arm that had red welts all over it. His eyes fell past her shoulder, where stood a Nymphadora Tonks, glaring at the back of Hermione's head.

"Tonks!" he yelped, and Hermione looked startled, and looked behind her. Her face twisted, as if she suddenly remembered something, and then smoothened quickly, but not before Tonks had seen. Hermione's eyes shot involuntarily to Remus, and he remembered how she had jumped to the conclusion that he was still in love with Tonks.

"Sorry if I startled you. What happened here?"

Hermione said softly, "When you arrived, I guess a spark fell on my homework. It burned along with the rug. Thankfully, Remus put it out."

Remus stepped forward, and both of them looked down to the soggy, burnt mess at their feet. "Wasn't quick enough to save your essay."

Hermione looked up at him, and said, "Well, at least I hadn't added the legend yet."

Tonks was watching them with narrowed eyes, and as Remus looked at her, he realised how close he and Hermione were standing.

"Come sit down, Tonks. Would you like something to drink? I had ButterBeer here somewhere."

He reached for the bottle on a shelf just as Hermione said, "Harry and I drank it up the other day."

Remus turned to look at her, questioningly, with the bottle in his hand. Then he read the card hanging around its neck, and his face took a curious expression. Turning away, he poured three glasses. "There's wine."

Tonks took her glass, but didn't take a sip. "I need to talk to you, Remus."

"Sure."

There was a long silence, and Hermione realised that Tonks wanted to speak to Remus alone. Awkward, and yet suddenly feeling furious like she did the other day in the garden, she left to her room without a word. She paced the room, trying to decide if she should eavesdrop.

She sat on her bed, looking at her burnt arm. Her wand was still on the couch, and she would have to bear the pain for a while. Their voices drifted through the wall, though they were trying to be silent.

"I thought we both wanted this."

"I never gave you indication of that, Dora."

Hermione's heart squeezed at the contradiction of his words, and the affectionate name he called her.

"You held me! You said it would all be okay!" Tonks sounded panicked, as though wondering if she'd imagined it all.

"And it will. But not the way you want."

Hermione tried to picture them. Remus would look sad, and uncomfortable. Tonks would either look furious, or be in tears. Probably the latter.

Poor Tonks. Suddenly Hermione felt bad for her. They were in the same position after all. She knew what it was to like Remus and have him not like her back.

There was an ominous silence in the other room. Grateful that the conversation hadn't escalated into a scene, Hermione opened the door and stepped out. She froze as she heard Remus say, "Tonks, _don't._" , in a dangerous voice.

Remus was stepping backwards, while Tonks was stepping closer to him, her intention clear. To kiss him.

He side-stepped Tonks, and told her again in that creepy voice, "I'm married."

Tonks let out a harsh laugh, almost hysterical. "To your _student._ It's _fake_."

"Maybe in essence, but not in ethics. I will not cheat on my wife, no matter what the circumstances we married under."

Hermione felt a shiver go through her at the words 'my wife'. Did they even know she was here?

Tonks stepped back, her eyes flashing, and they widened as they saw Hermione. She flushed a deep red, whether in embarrassment or fury, Hermione couldn't tell. Remus' eyes flickered to Hermione, and his face twisted with anger at her having to witness this.

"There she is." Tonks snarled at Hermione.

She picked up the glass of untouched wine. "Here's to the bride and groom."

And she threw the glass at the wall above Remus, so that it shattered and showered wine and shards of glass on him. He stood shell-shocked, as Tonks ran away from him, and Hermione towards.

* * *

Hermione was still picking glass out of his sweet-smelling (because of the wine) hair twenty minutes later, while Remus was lost in thought.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"The other day you did tell me you didn't love her that way anymore."

"So I did."

"Um..."

"But?"

There was a silence, as Hermione struggled to find words. Suddenly, Remus hand was on her chin, tilting it upwards. Both of them tried to ignore the electricity that shot through them at the contact.

"Are you _crying_, Hermione?"

"No," she said, her eyes welling with tears.

"What's wrong, sw- Tell me."

"Did you still love her when- when we-"

And she broke down as all the feelings she'd kept locked away since the break-up washed over her. She'd tried to be like before, when she'd mourned for a life missed with Ron, before she and Remus were ever friends. But trying was so hard. She tried and tried all day, and wondered if there was nothing in her that was worth trying for, to Remus.

Seeing him with Tonks the other day had made her insecurities resurface, including the intensity of her feelings, which she had never really noticed when she and Remus were together.

Hermione's head was bent, so she didn't see the look of pure pain that passed over Remus' face. He mumbled, "Ofcourse not, Hermione. You helped me, remember? In the library, in the hospital, with the teddy bear. Your friendship helped me see that what I had with her was not right. That it was over."

Hermione sniffed. And Remus tentatively reached out and put his arm around her shoulder. He shuffled himself closer to her on the couch, perfectly aware of each point of contact. He was careful to do it right, not to give any other impression.

The next words he said undid it all. "And then I had you, Hermione. You were wonderful, you brightened my days. By the time I started looking at you as more than a friend, I was completely over her. Not over her, maybe. You can never get over a life you started and cut-off midway, with someone you thought you'd be with forever. But I was faithful to you, Hermione, even in my thoughts."

His voice ended like a plea, and Hermione looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with tears. He rubbed her arm below the shoulder lightly, and she squealed, her hands fisting at the t-shirt, on his hip. He immediately withdrew his hand.

Her hand remained on his hip, and he was about to say her name when she whispered, "It hurts. Ouch."

In a flash he remembered her hands were burned. _Shit, how did I forget?_

"Wait," he said and slithered out from under her hands. She cradled her arms carefully, wincing every now and then.

He came back with a tub of ointment, holding his wand also. He climbed back onto the couch, and reached for her hands. Taking some of the ointment on the tips of his fingers, his fingers hovered over a harsh red welt from her wrist to her elbow. He warned, "It won't hurt, so don't worry."

She stiffened as he touched her, expecting it to hurt, but the ointment felt freezing cold on her skin. She listened for her skin to sizzle, that was how cold it felt against her inflamed skin. She let out her breath through her teeth. He rubbed more ointment into her arm, and she moaned, as the cold spread across her wrist, calming the pain.

She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Thanks, Remus. What is this ointment?"

Without hesitation, he said, "This is for the scars I get transforming. I know how comforting it feels. It also makes you sleepy."

She nodded, her eyes drowsing. "Yes, very sleepy."

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll finish the ointment, and then put you in bed."

She mumbled something, unable to really protest. He rubbed the cream above her elbow into her slender biceps, and she moaned unconsciously again. He went red, unable to stop the thoughts that wished she was moaning this way for something else instead.

As she drifted away, she vaguely wondered who had nursed Remus' scars after the full moon.

Even after soothing her burns until they were just slightly discoloured patches on her skin, his hands moved to her shoulders, his hands rested on her arms. He thought about how she had cried, asking if he had loved Tonks when dating Hermione.

Did she really care? Did she still like him? After what he did? Would she- no, he mustn't think that. He had no right to ask her again if they could be together. That was out of the question.

And now that they were married too, it put a wrench in 'trying' to have a relationship. This was like being in two charades at the same time.

Sighing, he stood, and he put his arms under her, carrying her into her bedroom. Settling her on the covers, he pulled the quilt up to her neck, then took her hands and laid them on top of the quilt, so that they wouldn't rub on the rough cloth.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, ran his fingers down her arm to her fingers. As he turned to leave, her fingers suddenly clutched one his fingers, and she mumbled sleepily, "Don't leave me, Remus. Not again."

* * *

**How was it? I forgot to tell you guys the last time I posted, but it was my birthday last weekend.**

**So if you want to give me a gift, leave me a review! Tell me what you liked best, or didn't. Tell me if you think Remus should kiss Hermione, or should they have a cat-fight?**

**Don't forget, I live on reviews!**


	17. Heavenly Minutes

**Stupendous! 96 reviews! And some reviews, i just keep rereading them...**

**I am sooo grateful and touched by the support of my readers and favouriteers.**

**I started this chapter yesterday and finished it today, just for you guys out there!**

**Hope you love it! Leave your thoughts, each one matters..**

* * *

_He whispered hoarsely, "I have to see you. Lumos." -You-know-who(not **that** you-know-who), later in this chapter._

* * *

She opened the door and looked out. Today was the first day she was going to class after the marriage. And she had double Defense today. She gulped. _Talk about awkward._

Dressed in her school uniform, she waited until she was sure no one would see her coming out of Remus' quarters. She skipped away to breakfast, and didn't see Remus leave behind her, watching her with a frown.

Hermione slipped into the seat beside Ron, and greeted him. He didn't even acknowledge her. She looked at Harry questioningly, who shrugged and mouthed, "Don't even ask."

Turning away, she tucked into her breakfast.

Harry leaned over to her, and said, "So, ready?"

Hermione looked up at him, her gaze nervous. He looked slightly surprised at her reaction, when Dean cut in, "I'm going to flunk it. Since when does Flitwick hold class-tests?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she bent her head . _Shit_. She'd forgotten the test. Well, not really. She'd learnt for it the day Flitwick had announced it, but she hadn't gone over it this weekend.

Neville joined them at that moment, nodding to Ron, "Congrats on your engagement to Padma, Ron." Ron nodded curtly, and Neville looked slightly offended. But he let it go, and they all left to class.

_Who starts the day with Double Defense?_

Hermione was _nervous_. She hadn't imagined how it would be to sit in class while he taught, knowing all the while, that they lived together figuratively, and were married to each other, _literally._ Somehow, the fact that she had seen him in his underwear after getting married, was worse than the knowledge of having kissed him when they had gone out.

Having left him only before breakfast, his teacherly presence in front of the class only accentuated the embarrassment. She sighed, as the boys abandoned her and sat, occupying the full bench with Neville and Dean. She put her bag on the last bench. Atleast she had it all to herself. She couldn't bear to put up with someone like Ernie right at that moment. She took a deep breath, and turned to face the front of the class.

* * *

Remus was having a hard time concentrating. The last time they had had a first class together after being together, it was actually fun, because it was like sharing a secret. But now, it was plain awkward. Even it had been just them, it might have been fine. _We ignore our problems very well, _he thought wryly.

But Harry knew. So did Ron. And Parvati and Lavender. _Good Lord, those girls can stare. I'm amazed they have kept their mouths shut for so long._

He was mid-way through a sentence when he caught Hermione's gaze. He immediately stumbled, and then regained his composure. Nobody noticed, not even suspicious Harry. But Hermione looked so uncomfortable.

Her cheeks were blushing red, and her head was cocked to the side, her gaze pinned unseeingly to the book. She had looked this way the moment after he had kissed her at the concert. Of course, he hadn't stayed around long enough that time to watch her blush.

Wait, where were his thoughts going? He was supposed to give her space and not think of her like that. He tried to remember all the reasons he'd told himself why Hermione was too good for him.

As heads everywhere bent, and they began the work he'd set them, he walked around the class, inspecting the work. A few minutes later he'd walked past everyone twice, except Hermione's bench. And Dean was trying to catch his eye. _A doubt, no doubt._

Harry's bag was sprawled across the space next to the bench, and Remus stood next to Hermione, leaning over Dean's bench, looking at his book. He couldn't concentrate. The area seemed to shrink, and it felt like he was standing too close to Hermione. Their legs were right next to each other, and he knew she was aware of it. She was stiff, her left hand twitching slightly. He tried to concentrate on Dean's question. When Dean repeated it twice and he still had no idea what it was, he said, "Why don't you come meet me after class and I'll tell you then_."_

Dean nodded and smiled thankfully at Remus. As he turned away, Remus immediately took a step backward, and took a deep breath. There was a whistling sound from between his teeth, and he immediately froze. Too late. Hermione had already looked up involuntarily.

Suddenly, he was looking at her in a whole new light. Her face was still tinged in pink. She looked like she did when he made her laugh. A wisp of hair was falling across her face, and it dangled all the way to her chin. She had a small brown mark on her chin. She was getting a pimple of some kind on her jaw. He remembered once, wanting to kiss that jaw...all the way to her neckline.

Her shirt's top button was open, having taken off the school cloak for the afternoon classes. He could see that her neck was sweating, and there was the faint outline of a black bra underneath the white shirt.

He tore his eyes away from her, and strode shakily to the front of the classroom. _This is inexcusable. Even if it is the full moon tomorrow._

* * *

Hermione closed the door lightly, and peeped discreetly into Remus' office to see if he was there. He was, and he immediately looked up. He smiled nervously, asking, "How was your morning?"

She said, "Not bad. Fine. I think I'm going to flunk Flitwick's test, though."

Remus smiled slightly, "You mean you won't score more than hundred percent?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why does nobody believe me when I say I haven't done well?"

Remus laughed. "Because you always say that."

She stepped into the office indignantly, saying, "It's because it's true!"

Remus' smile slipped slightly. "Yes, I know.", he said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?", Hermione asked curiously.

Remus said slowly, "Well...a few years ago...when you were in um, third year-"

He stopped, and there was an awkward silence. Hermione knew he was feeling guilty about her age and what they had done again. Remus knew Hermione knew what he was thinking.

They stared at each other, all the past fights resurfacing.

"Ahem. The last test was a boggart, and you screamed because McGonagall had said you'd failed."

"And?" Hermione's voice was icy.

He looked like he thought he'd overstepped the line. He hastened to put his past few lines in a new light. "Well, even though you were  
working a load far more than you could bear, you were doing fine, actually. But you didn't see that, and you thought you'd fail."

Hermione's face seemed to soften subtly. "Yes, I did, didn't I? It seemed like a huge possibility right then."

There was a silence when they smiled at each other, and Remus added, "Oh, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to London tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "What about school?"

"Well, Minerva understands that there is a- situation." He looked worried, and Hermione stepped forward concernedly. "What's wrong?"

He immediately said, "Oh, everything's fine. I'm...meeting my parents for dinner tomorrow."

Hermione tried to hide her confusion. "That's nice. I'm sure you don't get to meet them that often."

Remus continued, "They would like to meet you."

"Oh."

There was a pause as Hermione pondered this. "I guess...that would be okay?"

He gave a small smile, thankful for her underwhelming reaction. "Good."

She was at the door, when he called out again, and said, "Hermione...Sybil has offered to take you shopping this evening for a dress. I took the impertinence of asking McGonagall permission for you to...well, shop with Ginny. But she insisted it be a teacher instead, and Sybil offered."

Hermione looked horrified, and she rushed back into the room, saying, "Remus! How can you do this! I can't go shopping with _Sybil Trelawney_!"

Remus gave a laugh that sounded almost wicked.

She raised an eyebrow at him, saying, "Please! I'd rather go with McGonagall."

Remus laughed at the thought, suddenly looking like an over-grown schoolboy.

Hermione now glared at him outright. "Then I'm not coming tomorrow."

Remus' smile slipped.

She continued, "Or you could take me."

She regretted it the moment she said it.

He looked at her seriously. "You don't mind if I take you?"

She swallowed. "Not really."

"Fine, then."

* * *

She couldn't think of anything else all afternoon. How had it been that she had woken up this morning worried about a _Charms_ test, and by the end of the day had a date with Remus Lupin, her _husband?_

_And tomorrow I am going to meet his parents! Oh, this is all f**ked up beyond measure. We are doing everything out of order._

She dashed into her room, washed her face, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and then knocked on his office door. He was already ready. He got his cloak, and they set off to the gates.

There was a sense of déjà-vu, as they remembered the last time they'd walked down the path together. He'd taken her to the Ministry, and asked about her music tastes.

He said, "What's your favourite colour?"

"I don't mind anything really, as long as it isn't too flashy."

"Even flashy wouldn't look bad on you."

She felt flattered, and changed the topic. "Where will we be dining? At a restaurant?"

"No. They own a house in London. It's more of a party, really."

Hermione heard something unsaid in his voice, and looked up at him. He was looking out over the forest, an unusual expression on his face. He looked down at her, and saw her watching him. She averted her eyes.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

She said gently, "What's wrong, Remus?"

"Nothing you need to know."

She stepped through the revolving doors, slightly feeling out of place in the huge mall. She said, "Have you been somewhere like this before?"

She turned, and found the answer. Remus was standing on the other side of the revolving doors, looking at them apprehensively.

She went back to him, and said, "What's wrong?" Though she knew he had never seen one before.

He looked at her and said with a small smile, "What's wrong with a normal door that has one hinge?"

"Well, that's not any fun."

He looked over at her. "Ha, ha. I wouldn't know when to stop after it starts rotating. Is there a door I can open?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Remus, it sounds like you're being chivalrous, or just childish. Just get on."

"Alright," he said. "But come with me this time."

And he pulled a surprised Hermione close to his side, and walked through the door.

She tried to pull him through on the other side, but only she stepped out, he didn't. Her hand was still in his, and it hit against the revolving panel. He dropped her hand, and got off the next time round.

She was clutching her hand, and laughing so hard passers-by were starting to stare. He approached her, his eyes twinkling, hiding a grin. "Well?"

She said, between giggles, "You looked so funny...like a little boy on a round-about."

He broke into the grin he had been hiding, and she smiled back at him.

He took her hand and looked at it. "Sorry about that. Did it hurt?"

She didn't look up at him. She looked at his hand on hers. "No. It doesn't hurt anymore."

He dropped her hand then, and they walked into the nearest store.

* * *

"Well, hello, Mr. Lupin, and...Hermione!" Stan raised his eyebrows slightly at the two of them standing on the sidewalk in front of the purple double-decker bus.

The climbed in, and Lupin took two tickets, saying, "Two to London, Stan. The Carnival Lane."

"Yes, Mr. Lupin."

They sat down on a seat, careful not to touch each other. The bus was empty except for them, the driver and Stan. From above, they could hear moans emanating through the thin wood of the bus. The first time, they had caught each other's eyes, and immediately turned away. As time went on, and Stan seemed to ignore the screams and the moans, both Hermione and Remus grew more and more uncomfortable until they couldn't even sit still. Remus had his neck craned toward the window, keeping it as open as possible to let in the howling wind.

Hermione shivered, and said, "Aren't you cold?"

He looked around at her, and immediately shut the window. He took off his cloak, and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Sorry. I didn't realise it was so cold."

His arm brushed hers, and she frowned. Reaching up tentatively, she touched his arm, then his forehead. "Remus...", she said.

He didn't reply.

She said softly, "Your parents would have understood. I'm sure they know it's the full moon tomorrow. You're burning up with fever."

"I must meet them today. And the full moon isn't tomorrow. It's today."

"What? That's impossible."

"I think I'd know," he said wryly.

She sat up. "Today's the full moon? What the _hell_ were you thinking, Remus John Lupin? We are going back home right now."

He ground his teeth. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll make sure we're back home safe before I phase."

Her mouth dropped open slightly. She admonished him indignantly, saying, "I'm not taking about others' safety. I'm talking about your health. You shouldn't be travelling in this condition."

He looked at her, slightly surprised and grateful. "Well, I thought the Hogwarts Express would be free. But it's not. It's been cancelled to make place for special trains to Grungton for the Quidditch match there."

She gazed at him, concerned. "I'm still sure your parents wouldn't have minded."

A look flashed across Remus' face. "Today's the only day I can meet my sister, Hermione."

Hermione gasped. "Sister?"

"Before you ask, yes, I do have one. Or did, rather."

"Don't you..."

"...talk? No. She never replies to my letters."

"Is she older than you?"

"No, younger by four years. She had a huge crush on James. But then, who didn't?"

Hermione gaped, and Remus laughed, some of his unease falling away.

He then sobered, and continued, "She used to come around often to talk to him. James, ofcourse, ignored her. Partly because he was smitten with Lily. But he was usually considerate to his fan girls. Tried to set some of them up with me, or Sirius (who didn't need any help) and Peter."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But he always ignored my sister."

Hermione looked at him, sadly, waiting for him to explain. "She hated me. Ignored me. Not because of what I was, but because my parents gave me so much attention rather than to her."

He continued, "I have never believed people when they said sibling jealousy could get bitter, and intense. But that's the case with me."

"Where does she work now?"

"With the Treasury. She's left the job, though. She's leaving to Singapore with her husband to join him, teaching in a school there."

"Oh."

"Mother says she's wanted to make up with me for some time now. But she's just too embarrassed to do it, after so many years of silence. We're strangers now. But Mum asked me to come around to her going-away party."

She touched his hand lightly, and said, "I'm sure she'll come around, Lupin, now that you're taking the first step. Why are so worried, then?"

"That she won't."

* * *

"Remus?", and she stepped into the dark room.

"I'm here," he said, and turned to her, smiling.

"See, that wasn't so bad. In fact, it was great!" she exclaimed. Remus nodded, and she knew he was smiling happily in the dark. He'd been so worried about his sister. But when he'd walked through the doors and walked up to Meg, standing there with a balloon and a party hat on her head, she'd frozen.

Then she'd burst into tears and launched herself into his arms, saying, "Remy..."

That was the first time she had seen Remus cry. _In joy, atleast,_ she thought, remembering the night in the alcove when he'd confessed that Teddy was not his.

"What are you doing in the dark?"

He must have waved his wand, because suddenly the room was lit, and he was saying, "This was my room."

She looked surprised, and looked around the bare room, with its faded green wallpaper and the marks on the walls from photos and taken-down shelves.

Suddenly, there was a voice coming up the stairs, calling out "Remus? Are you there? Meg says you went up there..."

A panicked look shot across Remus' face, and he hastily pulled open his dusty closet, wincing as it creaked loudly. He roughly pulled Hermione in, stepped in next to her, and shut the door. They both peeked through the gap between the doors, Hermione too surprised to say anything.

A woman entered, and she looked stunningly pretty. She seemed vaguely familiar to Hermione. Her brown was partly tied back in a tight braid, while the rest cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing a short black dress, and looked extremely...hot.

She looked around the room, then turned around and left, turning the lights off with her. Hermione straightened up to leave, when she was suddenly aware of Remus' breathing. It quickened. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the light, even as he put his fingers on her hair, moving them away from the face he could only barely see in the dim-lit light.

He whispered hoarsely, "I have to see you. Lumos." and he set his lit wand on a narrow ledge behind her. And he stepped closer, in that small enclosed space, as Hermione stood frozen, lit from behind by the brilliant light.

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. Her knees buckled under her and she caught him around the arms. It seemed to set something off inside him, and suddenly he was pushing her to the wall, kissing her hard. She gasped, and tried to pull away.

But he pushed his body flush against hers, and like all the other times he had done this before, she couldn't help but succumb. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, and let it dart in, roving over her teeth, and battling with her tongue.

Her breath was coming in gasps, and she couldn't think straight at all. She stopped struggling against it, and let herself sink into the moment.

* * *

It was like something had snapped inside him. Since the previous afternoon, he'd been feeling jumpy. After double Defense, he had seen her in their rooms before lunch, when she came to collect her books. He could barely concentrate on the conversation they were having, with her standing there in her school skirt that always showed off her legs, with the top two buttons unbuttoned on her shirt.

He could actually see the chain she always wore, nestled in the dip between her breasts. His breath had gotten hot, seeing her like that. She had chosen that moment to ask him to take her shopping, instead of Trelawney. He had been so distracted, he had agreed.

And now here he was, in a closet, her wearing the dress he had helped pick. It was red, and every bit as flashy as she said she wouldn't wear. It was a simple one, strapless, and till her knees. There was a bow on her right waist. She had worn a black coat-like thing over it that reached to just below her chest. He didn't really remember the name she'd called it, though she had expressed her annoyance when he called it 'half-sweater'.

Sitting next to her in the bus had been more than pure torture. The love-making couple hadn't really distracted him from his thoughts. In fact, they'd led his thoughts in an entirely new direction. And she'd been amazingly understanding about his sister, and even more astonishingly, right.

Now, in the closet, her smell had washed over him, and he had kissed her. She'd melted into him without protest, and that turned him on more than anything. It was like the past few weeks hadn't happened at all.

He growled as her straying hands went over his stomach, so close to...there. He felt himself harden, and his mouth bit her neck. She moaned, her hands straying up his side, scratching the material of his shirt.

Suddenly he stepped back, and it was like she'd lost something. She made to talk, but felt his hands brush her shoulders. _He was undressing her!_

Lupin slowly peeled away the half-coat she was wearing, and her pearly skin gleamed in the half-light. He bent to kiss it. Slowly at first, so she wouldn't be afraid, his fingers brushed her breasts over her dress.

She squirmed, and thought, _He's never done anything like this before..._

_So why is he doing it now?_

With great difficulty, she pushed him. It wasn't enough to move him, but he felt her, and paused, his mouth on her pulse. She breathed, "What has changed, Remus?"

He put his lips close to her mouth, and said, "Nothing. I've always been like this. I've been dying to do this for so long..."

The door flew open, and there stood Janet Ruby Lupin, mother to Remus Lupin.

* * *

**O_o Glimpse of what we've all been starving for...**

**What do you think is going to happen next? Give me some ideas!**

**Review! I'm devouring them hungrily...**


	18. One Moony Day

**Ok, that's it! I feel like this story has been going in circles the past few chapters. So this chapter will be a huge turnaround(hopefully).**

**Thank you for the hundred reviews, and for staying with me across 45,000 words of this story..**

**We still have a long way to go, so hope you'll be happy with it!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap: **

_He put his lips close to her mouth, and said, "Nothing. I've always been like this. I've been dying to do this for so long..."_

_The door flew open, and there stood Janet Ruby Lupin, mother to Remus Lupin._

* * *

Hermione and Remus blinked as the room was brightly lit, shining in their faces.

Hermione looked dazed, still reeling inside, trying to make sense of her conflicting emotions.

Remus leaned back a fraction, so his front wasn't touching Hermione's. Turning his face to his mother, he hissed, mortified and furious at the same time, "Mother! What are you doing here?"

His mother glared down at him. She did not give a single glance at Hermione. She said, "It will be sunset soon. You had better leave."

Remus' face cleared in understanding, and he nodded. "Um..we'll be right down."

Janet threw him a look, and left. Standing in the closet, Hermione looked at Remus. His eyes were bright, and he looked...guilty, stricken. Hermione felt cold, and she leaned down to pick up the small half-coat that Remus had taken off her and let fall to the floor. As she bent, Remus jumped back against the wall, and her eyes narrowed.

He said, "Her-"

She held up a hand. "What is it, Remus? You're sorry it happened, but we can't be together anymore?"

He nodded involuntarily, then shook his head, saying, "That's not what I-"

Tears welled in her eyes. "I get it. I'll just keep waiting around for moments like this. When you do it against your better judgement."

"Hermione!" he called, but she was already gone.

* * *

Hermione had been helping clear up the paper plates and the balloons and the leftovers, despite the protests of Meg, Janet and John. While Meg was clearing the table with Hermione, Janet pulled Remus into the passage-way.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she hissed at him.

He winced. "Mom...you don't understand."

She gave him such a withering glare he stepped back. She looked furious. "I never thought my son would stoop to such a level. Minerva has entrusted the girl to you to ensure she is not taken advantage of. And this is-"

"Mother, wait! Let me explain. We- I- I like her."

Janet gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

Remus looked pained, and guilty. "Remember you asked me why my letters seemed to sound more cheerful the month before last?"

Janet nodded suspiciously.

"Harry helping with my workload had nothing to do with it. Hermione and I- we were..."

"Together...?" Janet whispered, sounding horrified.

"Please, please don't judge her. It did not begin with that intent. She- she was helping me deal with T- something. And her parents are still missing, and I helped talk to the Ministry. One thing led to the other..."

Janet tried to hide her emotions, trying to digest this information.

"And now you're married."

Remus let out a derisive laugh. "You can see how fucked up this all is."

Janet ignored the swearing.

Hermione entered at that moment, concerned about the time. She stopped short when she saw Janet, and Janet gave her a cold look. Hermione went red.

Remus said in a loud voice, "Let's leave, then."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at their room, after having apparated to Hogsmeade. Remus wanted to stay and talk to Hermione, but he could feel the pull of the moon. He was too exhausted to even lift the goblet of potion and drink it down. But he did, and then he locked himself into Hermione's room, where he would be spending the night. He instructed her to lock him in from the outside too, and not open the door at any cost. She nodded imperceptibly.

Once that was done, she undressed, and climbed gingerly into his bed. It smelled of him...and suddenly she was crying. She was ashamed of herself for how she reacted to his _assault_ that day in the closet. _Yes, because that's what it was. An assault._

_Why can't I stand up to him? Why do I melt every time he touches me?_

She curled up, her tears drying, going over each movement of his in the closet, again and again.

There was a chilling howl from the next room. She froze. She had never heard it so loud. It was one of pure agony, yet not the agony of pain, but rather of sorrow. It chilled her to the bone. She couldn't help it, she was afraid. Afraid of him, afraid the door wasn't strong enough.

It was hours before exhaustion won out, and she fell asleep inspite of the howls and whines.

She woke up in the morning, the sun streaming onto her face again. She tiptoed to the door, and opened in. Peering inside, she saw him lying on the bed, with the sheets covering him, barely. His face was shadowed with stubble, and something else that comes with being reduced to a wolf for an entire night.

There was a knock at the door. Realising it must be Madam Pomfrey, she hurried to the door and opened it. She was right. She waved her wand over Remus, sealing and curing his cuts and wounds, until they were reduced to yellow bruises. Then she set a pile of medicines and vials on her dressing table, gave Hermione a friendly smile, and said, "Make sure he takes them. I never know if he does." Then she left.

Hermione stood there, watching him sleep, when he moaned in his sleep. His eyes opened slowly, drinking in the ceiling, and then they fluttered to her.

He sat up quickly in bed, and then clutched his head in his hands, feeling sick at the sudden movement. She cried, "Remus!" and darted to his side, at the same moment the sheets slipped off his body. She averted her gaze, staring at his bent head only, when he said, "I'm going to be sick."

She stood and ran around the bed to him, saying, "I'll help you up, come on." He was too weak to protest. Holding the blanket around his waist with one hand, he put the other hand around her shoulder, and they hobbled through the door.

And she held his head as he was sick in the basin, soothing his sweaty forehead. She felt a surge of sympathy for him. He had suffered this alone all these years, except when with Tonks. He looked up, and caught her look. He turned his face away in shame, and said, "You don't have to do this, Hermione. Leave me."

Hermione said softly, "You're a mystery. Sometimes you ask me to never leave again, and other times you insist I leave."

A look of pain shot across his face, and Hermione immediately regretted her quick mouth. He said, "Stay if you'd like," in a strangled voice, and she felt bad for provoking him.

She missed all her morning classes, staying in with him, fetching him clothes, towelling his forehead and arms, running him a bath. He was so weak he could barely climb out of the bath. She had watched as his hands fumbled over the buttons of his shirt. Without a word, she had done it for him, while he'd looked embarrassed.

When he was in bed again, and was taking his medicines, she whispered, "Remus...don't get offended."

He looked at her. She continued, "How did you manage? You...you're so weak...and in pain. You can't even move, you're exhausted and-" Her voice cut-off, and Remus looked tiredly thoughtful. "I haven't felt like this since...before the Wolfsbane was invented. Usually I can just about support myself. I'm sorry you have to see me at my worst, Hermione."

She scoffed at that. Then she mused, "Maybe you should have rested yesterday. I think that's why you're so exhausted today."

Remus leant forward, "About yesterday..."

Hermione's face hardened. "Don't, Remus. I don't want to say something I'd regret, not when you're in this condition."

"I don't care. I want to explain what happened."

"I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

Hermione recited in a melancholy voice, "It was the full moon. You lost control. You didn't mean to. We mustn't be together."

Remus looked suddenly angry, and yelled, "Damn it!"

Hermione looked shocked.

Remus continued heatedly, "You drive me crazy! All the time! And I really didn't mean to...I'm sorry..." His voice ended in a whisper. "I know that was disrespectful to you. You didn't like it. But I did, and I hate myself for it."

Hermione leant back in her chair, shocked. _I drive him crazy_. She didn't know to hope or to cry.

He closed his eyes, and said, "If you'd rather not talk to me anymore, I'd understand."

_Damn it! He's the one who broke up with me. Why can't he see I still like him?!_

She growled in annoyance, and his eyes opened. She said, "You are one asshole of a werewolf, Remus Lupin."

His eyes widened in shock.

She continued, "You think you can just kiss me when you like and get away with it? Why can't you see I _like_ you? I don't want moments like yesterday to happen because you made a mistake. I want it to be on purpose."

He opened his mouth to protest.

She said, " Oh SHUT UP! If you think we don't belong together, just open your eyes and look again. We're _married_! And everyone who knows doesn't care I'm your student and that you're a freaking werewolf. And that we are scripted by the law to have sex in less than a year!"

She stopped, breathless, unable to believe she had said that aloud. Remus was watching her, her mouth slightly open.

She said, "Urghgh! You are so **frustrating**!"

And she stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

Remus was walking slowly down the corridor, lost in thought. He hadn't seen Hermione all day after her outburst yesterday. Quite frankly, he'd been surprised she'd felt that way. He thought, she would hate him for breaking up with her. Finding out she still had feelings for him...was a real revelation. He felt sorely tempted to get together with her again. He even fantasised about asking her, but realised he wouldn't know how to approach it.

Like a sign from the gods, two sixth-years were talking in front of him. One said, "Ofcourse she still wants to go out. You should ask her out."

"Don't be stupid, she clearly said no. I'm worthless."

"Jack, that was before you knew her well. You shouldn't have jumped at her before getting to know her properly. She's obviously smitten with you now."

"Then why doesn't she ask me out?"

The first guy laughed. "You really think _any_ girl will ask out a guy she turned down only weeks ago? You have to ask her out and hope for the best."

Remus took his turn in the corridor, knowing the boys were talking about Julianne, the girl Jack had been staring at all week. He smiled to himself, and opened the door, and his smile disappeared. Hermione was reading a letter, and she looked sad. He hurried up to her, and asked what was wrong.

She muttered, "They've finally gotten around to searching for my parents. They'll send me fortnightly updates, apparently."

"Oh." He noticed there was a letter on the pile for him, from his mother. He tore it open, reading it with a frown. His frown cleared as he read further.

..._Seeing as how unconventional your relationship is, I was initially disgusted. But I then reread the letters you sent the month before last, and I realised that anything that made you that happy, cannot be perverted. When you said you became friends first and then one thing led to the other, I believed you were lying._

_You have faced so many hardships, and made a few wrong choices, and I worried this one might leave you in pain. But if you are truly happy with her, Remy, then you deserve to be. Remember, people never know our circumstances unless they walk in our shoes..._

Remy... she'd called him Remy. She hadn't called him that since he'd left home.

Hermione looked up, saw his moist eyes, and said, "What does she say, your mother?"

He looked at her, saying, "Something I should have already known."

Impulsively, he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the top of the head, saying, "Your parents will be alright." He left, leaving a stunned Hermione.

* * *

Remus walked behind the two boys, eyeing them nervously. No, this was more than nerves, he was terrified. He was doing this against his better judgement, but he could see no other way.

He'd been trying to get his nerve up for days. Suddenly, he took a deep harsh breath, and walked up to them, and said, "Can I talk to you? It'll only take a moment."

The black-haired boy looked at him in surprise, and gave his friend a curious look. He said, "I'll be in the common room, " and left sullenly.

Remus led the black-haired boy into an empty classroom. Looking out the window, he sucked in his breath, then said, "Harry..."

Harry asked, "What is it, Remus?"

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

Harry listened carefully.

"What do you think of Hermione being married to me?"

"I think it's amazing of you to do that. You're doing her a great favour."

Remus winced at the way he put it. "Are you sure you don't find it...repugnant?"

"Of course not! Remus, how could you think that?"

Remus looked insanely uneasy and guilty, and Harry said, horrified, "No! But Hermione said it wasn't compulsory until she was nineteen!"

Remus winced again. "No, it's not that. In a way, what I'm going to say is much worse."

Harry asked worriedly, "What is it?"

"Well- It's just that...Hermione and I- well, I don't know about her, but I-"

"You what?", Harry asked urgently.

"I like her." Remus stumbled over the words, and Harry froze, literally. His hand had been running through his hair, and it just stopped, hovering above his head comically.

"What?", Harry whispered.

Remus rushed on. "We just went out for a while. It wasn't like what you would think. We were friends, still are...I think."

"Hermione...and you?"

Obviously Harry was finding it hard to take in.

Remus continued, "We were constantly fighting with both ourselves and each other about being together."

"Because you were her teacher.", murmured Harry.

Remus looked tired, and he said, "But we didn't think of it that way, Harry. We were mature adults involved in this."

Harry stiffened, and said, "Then why are you telling me now?"

Remus looked at him, worried if he'd suddenly gotten offended at having been kept in the dark. He said, "I- I broke up with her...that day after Rita Skeeter's article. I have never seen her cry so hard, and I wondered if I should change my mind. Then the Law came up."

"And you ended up married!", Harry said, horrified. He looked like he was too shocked, and that was why he was still here listening.

"We tried to prevent it. Please believe me. And I tried not to fall for her... but i think I just am."

"Fall for her...?" Harry said the words slowly, realising himself he sounded like Crabbe.

Remus choked up, saying, "She's chipping at my walls and trying to build a door past them. But I will be nothing more than a friend to her, Harry, if that's how you want it to be. I would never insult our relationship like that."

Now Harry looked bewildered. "Insult? What are you talking about?"

"I'm your god-father! I can't date your best friend!"

Harry looked like he'd been hit on the head by a bludger. "Why ever not?"

There was a ringing silence in the room. The room gently began to spin around Remus. He focussed, saying, "Are you saying..."

"My best friend broke Hermione's heart, and I swore I wouldn't let her heart be broken again. I don't care if you're her teacher. If you're good for each other, it shouldn't really matter."

Remus was speechless.

"You're family first, Remus. Only then a teacher."

Words fled Remus. He was overwhelmed when Harry hugged him tightly, and whispered, "I can't believe you kept this secret so long. I still have to get used to the idea, though."

Remus nodded, his eyes shining.

"Now go tell her."

* * *

"Hermione?", Remus voice called weakly from the other room. Frowning at how breathless he sounded, Hermione rushed to his bedroom door, wondering if he was sick again. She stood there, and looked in confusion at the empty room. She realised he was in her room. He never went in there anymore, after that full moon day. Confused, she stepped forward and opened her door.

She gasped.

The entire room was redecorated just the way it had been on their dinner date. The floor, the table, the candles, the tureens of food, and the gramophone. Even the wall overlooked the same view. All her bed, tables, were gone. The shelves and her books remained, merging perfectly with the atmosphere.

She stammered, "What...?"

He stepped forward, looking nervous. "I spoke to Harry. I know it's what came between us, our fear of his opinion. If he agrees, I wouldn't mind even facing McGonagall to defend our relationship."

"You spoke to Harry?", Hermione screeched.

"I did. He said he didn't mind us being in a relationship. Now that that's behind us... out me out of my misery. Will you go out with me?"

Hermione looked stunned, letting the words wash over her.

"But... what about...everything else?"

"We couldn't bear sneaking around everybody because we felt this was wrong. But if my mom and Harry think we're perfect for each other, then we should really give it a try..."

Hermione looked thoughtful, her face stolid as she considered what he said.

Then her expression melted into one of joy and relief and shyness again, and Remus stepped forward, till he was a foot away from her. His hand reached up to touch her cheek, cupping it tenderly.

He slowly leant in, and they shared a passionate and tender kiss. Hermione's eyes closed against the half-forgotten feeling of his lips.

They broke apart, and he rested his nose against hers. "Hermione...", he said.

She replied, "Remus..." in a tone that was unable to shield her joy.

And they leaned in again to kiss.

* * *

**Yahoooooooooo! And they're back together!**

**I bet you did NOT see that coming!**

**Please please puh-retty please review!**

**I would lurve to hear your thoughts on this chapter, even I was surprised at how it turned out!**


	19. Kisses and Interruptions

**I am oh-so-terribly sorry for such a long delay in updating! I've been disappointed with how the story is proceeding. I felt it was getting slow paced, so I worked for long trying to spice it up with new ideas. That, and my schedule, delayed this chapter.**

**Promise to stock up on chapters later this week!**

**Hope you like the little scenes that are coming up!**

**Remember, I love your reviews. Each one, tiny or big, matter.**

* * *

_He stepped closer, murmuring, "Maybe I can liven things up." - Remus Lupin, later in this chapter._

* * *

_"A group of Kneazles snuck into Muggle burger store McDonalds last Friday night, causing a commotion at the Ministry, which had to modify quite a few memories when officials arrived on the scene." _Ron read.

Harry chuckled, while Hermione just looked on. Harry said, "It's so comforting to read tame news like this after receiving shocks all year long."

Harry caught Hermione's eye, and she suddenly looked away, embarrassed. Ron snorted in agreement to Harry's comment. He was still in the dark about Lupin and Hermione.

There was a comfortable silence as Hermione tried to pick a chess-coin to move. She groaned, "I can't believe you're making me play this, Harry. You know I suck at it."

Harry gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm tired of losing to Ron. Anyway, you're supposed to be unbeatable at chess if you're good at Arithmancy."

"Is that an insult?", Hermione glared at him.

She ordered her queen forward to behead his bishop. As the head clattered to the floor of the board, Harry said, "So how's Padma? Luna told me you were trying to convince her to let you into the Ravenclaw dorm..." Harry gave him a suggestive look, while Hermione shot Harry a reprimanding one.

Ron shot a panicked look at Hermione and said, "Did –Luna say anything else?"

"What's wrong?"

Ron looked at his hands, saying, "The engagement- she broke it off- _we_ did, actually."

"WHAT?" they said in chorus.

Ron winced again, and said, "We had an argument."

Hermione said, "Couples fight all the time, Ron."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you're not committed to each other. There's no need to break off an engagement," Harry piped.

"This argument- well, it can't be resolved," mumbled Ron.

"But-" said Harry.

Ron began to read aloud from the newspaper again, his voice quavering slightly.

_"Newly-wed Mary-Lou was widowed after husband Bret Smith died mysteriously a week after honeymoon."_

Harry shrugged at Hermione, clearly telling her, 'Let's drop the subject'

Ron burst into high-pitched laughter, "They make it sound like he corked it _because_ of the honeymoon."

Hermione watched sadly, as Ron dissolved into forced laughter.

* * *

Remus knocked once on the door, before turning the handle and stepping in.

"Don't!" said Hermione. "I'm-"

He was already inside. She was undressing. Her skirt lay across the bed, while she stood only in her school shirt and socks and tie. Her shirt fell to mid-thigh, and he could see enough of her shapely legs to forget why he'd entered the room.

She plucked her skirt back from the bed and draped it around herself, even as he stepped outside the doorway, saying, "Sorry. I thought you'd be learning, not- getting ready to sleep."

She said, "Yes, well, I'm not feeling so good. You can come in now."

He stepped in again, walking up to her, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Since the previous night when he had told her about how he wanted to go out with her again, it was all he had thought about. They hadn't spoken about it all day, though she had seemed enthusiastic enough about it the previous night, shyly responding to his tender kisses.

After dinner, she had escaped to bed, claiming she felt sleepy. He'd been a little disappointed, though she'd been lively during dinner.

Now he stood in front of her, his eyes crinkled in concern, saying, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Um- No, just feeling under the weather. Don't know why. Everything seems tiring and dull."

He stepped closer, murmuring, "Maybe I can liven things up."

Hermione's eyes gleamed. "This isn't just a reaction from seeing me skirt-less?"

Remus gave a mock-hurt glare, then his glare turned to a sexy smirk. "You know I find your legs extremely distracting..."

Hermione blushed, still not used to explicit conversation like this. "C-can we take it slow, Remus? B-because I- it's just, the break-up, then getting back together, and then the other day when-"

She stopped, and gulped, looking visibly upset.

Remus was back to his normal calm self in a moment, taking her hands and saying, "Hey, hey... it's alright. I agree with you...but, what's this other day you're talking about?"

Hermione eyes quickly flickered to his worriedly, then she said, "Your...parents' house..."

Remus drew a sharp breath, looking guilty. "Hermione, I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. Please j-"

She put a finger on his lips, "Yes. I understand. I'm just telling you how I feel."

He looked like he wanted to say more, then shook his head as he took in her drooping eyes.

"You're ill."

"No, I'm telling you, just tired. And dull, but that was before you offered to liven me up."

Remus grinned. "Get to bed now. I'll wake you up for dinner."

He kissed her on top of her forehead before leaving.

* * *

"Look, why don't you just go ahead, and I'll just catch up on my Charms essay."

"Ron, she's going to _know_ you're avoiding her!"

"That's because I am!" Ron growled.

"It's just lunch at the diner."

"With her and her _husband_." Ron said darkly.

Harry bristled. "That's Lupin you're talking about. Besides, I don't think she'll want to talk to you after she finds out about Padma."

Ron went scarlet. "Don't!" he hissed. "If you tell her, I will kill you."

"You think she won't find out some other way?"

Ron looked pained, and Harry shot him a pitying look. "Why break up with her if you liked her?"

Ron gave a frustrated exclamation, and stalked off.

Harry sighed, and set off to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione burst into laughter at what he said, punching Harry lightly on the arm. He suddenly felt a rush of gratefulness to Remus, for making Hermione so happy. He had thought lunch would be awkward, without Ron there to avoid the dating topic. But Remus and Hermione seemed very comfortable with each other, though a little self-conscious that Harry was there.

Remus joined in the conversation. "So I walk into the staffroom, and Minerva's talking about how someone got hold of a strand of her hair. For a love potion."

"No!" groaned Hermione and Harry in laughter.

"What happened?"

"What else? A Chris McLeay disrupted Advanced Transfiguration by getting down on his knees."

Harry spat his juice all over Remus, and they all laughed so loudly the other diners turned to stare. They tried to quiet down, Hermione still clutching her sides.

Remus wiped himself with a napkin, deciding to forgo a 'Scourigfy'.

"Did McGonagall blush?"

They three grinned again.

"She must have. She sure did when Sirius asked her to marry him."

"He did NOT!"

"He said his family had kicked him out, and he needed to marry a pureblood to get back in their good books."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Harry looked shocked, and Hermione concerned.

Remus cleared his throat. "Em, it was quite funny at that time, Harry."

"But-"

"But nothing. He was kidding. McGonagall said she isn't a pureblood, and just walked past."

"She isn't a pureblood? But the McGonagalls were famous for their pioneering research in magical hides."

Remus gave her an amused look, and Hermione went slightly red, remembering how he thought she always knew info.

"Well, they're different McGonagalls."

And so the conversation went on, as did the eating. After a while, Hermione excused herself to go to the washroom.

Harry looked at Remus, slightly dazed, "You two...get along so well."

Remus gave him a small smile, "We do?" He couldn't keep the happiness from his voice.

"I think I understand how serious this is. So now I get to ask the question. How did this happen?"

Remus looked nervous. "Well, we ran into each other a couple of times. She was upset about Ron."

"Hmmm." Harry said, remembering how they hadn't seen Hermione at all the first week. She'd been avoiding Ron. And now the situation was reversed.

"And, well...we got to talking."

Hermione slid into her seat, saying, "Talking about what?"

Harry looked at her and said, "Remus has been telling me how you got together."

"Oh," said Hermione, surprised. To Harry's amusement, she blushed slightly. Then she said, "Let me pick up where he left off."

* * *

"See you then."

Harry waved, as Remus shut the door to their room. He turned, and Hermione was on the couch, one shoe off, rubbing her foot. He sat next to her, and took her foot in his hand. Rubbing it slightly, he said, "Why do women like to inflict torture on themselves? High heels must be made illegal."

Hermione gave him a smile, and then leaned back on the couch.

"Harry's reaction was amazing wasn't it?" she murmured slightly.

Remus looked emotional. "He understands that this isn't just a fling for us. His respect and trust in me...is...moving."

She stretched her hand to touch his face, stroking his sideburn. "You're his godfather, Remus. Of course he respects and trusts you."

Remus was silent. Hermione said, in an attempt to cheer him up, "He wouldn't like seeing you give me a foot massage, though, I'm sure."

Remus' eyes twinkled. His fingers moved from her ankle, up her bare calf. She caught her breath, as he whispered, "The question is...do you?"

Their mood switched in an instant, Harry all forgotten. Slowly, slowly, they moved together on the couch, joining from the mouth, down their body. Hermione felt like she was on fire, even before their lips met.

And when they did, she felt something burst inside her, and she went crazy, driving her fingers into her hair and clutching him closer.

His mouth pecked the edge of her lips, and then moved until he claimed her mouth fully. He kissed her with sudden passion, and when her tongue darted out to flick at his lips, he parted his lips. Their tongues battled with each other even as he tenderly cupped her head, pushing her head lightly into him.

He took her lower lip between his teeth and grazed over the length of the lip. She groaned, and it vibrated through their chests. In a quick movement, he pulled Hermione over until she was sitting on his lap.

His hands wandered to her hip, his mind dwelling on her pleasant weight on his legs. He massaged her hip, and she squirmed.

He withdrew his hand. Breaking the kiss, he said, lightly, "Ticklish?"

She, however, did not smile. She looked slightly uncomfortable, and was looking down.

He put a finger under his chin and tilted it upwards. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head slightly, and squirmed again slightly in his lap.

The friction made him tingle, and he moaned slightly. "Hermione...if you're going to do that, I'm going to get ideas."

And his mind registered only then that she'd shook her head _not okay_ and he froze.

"Oh, shit." he said, allowing her to slide off him onto the couch. "Shit, I'm sorry, Hermione."

He realised he'd been extremely stupid, thinking she'd be comfortable doing this. He tried to keep himself from adding _with me, no less._

She went red under his horrified gaze, saying, "It's not what you think. I'm not...squeamish."

Remus nodded, but a look of hurt entered his eyes which he couldn't help. She took his hand. "I just remember how I felt the last time we were kissing like this. It's too soon for me to forget it."

His eyes softened. "How _did_ you feel?

She looked up at him. "Like you were teasing me. Like you were saying, 'This is what you could have had, but won't, unless- unless I feel like it, like I do now.'"

Remus froze, horrified. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, saying, "I'm terribly sorry, Hermione. I didn't know you would take it that way. "

She was silent.

He kissed her on the nose, her lips, her chin, along her jaw, muttering, "You looked even more beautiful after I'd broken up with you. I told you you drove me insane. My reasons that night... were...more primitive than you thought them to be."

He reached her ear, and breathed lightly, "It was just a man wanting his girlfriend."

Hermione shivered, both at his action and his words, and put her arms around him.

She said, "I can still try." at the same time he said "I can go slow."

She smiled slightly at him, saying, hesitantly, "Slow it is, then."

For the next few minutes Remus was showing her how slow and torturous he could be, when...

_Knock, knock._

Remus swore profusely, words Hermione didn't know what they meant.

The knocking became more insistent, and to their horror of horrors, McGonagall's voice said, "Remus, you in there?"

Hermione rolled off of Remus, smoothening her dress out. Remus whispered, "Let her in. There's something I got to do before I see her."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement as he walked awkwardly out the door into his bedroom.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Hermione," Minerva nodded. "Tell Remus that I am leaving in a few minutes to London. I have work to do. Before I left, I wanted to pass on a message from Evanesca Williams."

Hermione nodded. "He'll be here in a minute. Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks. Ah, there you are, Remus."

"What's happened? I heard you from the other room. What does Evanesca want?"

"John Whitney's dead. He's been murdered, and not by the Killing Curse."

"What?" said Remus, looking shocked. "Then how?"

"Evanesca suspects torture. Which means our hunches may be true."

Remus didn't reply, and Minerva didn't expand upon the thought, leading Hermione to believe that there was something she did not know. Order matters, perhaps.

Minerva continued, "Evanesca owled me to send a member of the Order right away, before the Ministry gets wind of the murder. Could you do it?"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "Well...um...if there's nobody else."

"There isn't."

"I guess I could, then."

"Excellent. Remember, you have only an hour's window before the Aurors get there on their own." She looked at her watch, adding, "of which seven minutes are already up."

She left, and Remus was dashing around the room, getting his wand, coat, Sneakoscope and several odd-looking things Hermione had never seen before.

"Whitney was murdered?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. And it's not that simple, by the sound of it."

"Who's Evanesca?"

Remus seemed to hesitate just a little before answering. "Evanesca Kirke, Head of International Security. She's been investigating a case that's... close to the Order."

Hermione gaped. "International Security? What does the murder of a clergy man have to do with International Security?"

Remus flew out the door saying, "I'll explain when I get back."

* * *

"Was that cool or what?" Ron cried.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been to visit Hagrid, and he'd been showing his latest creatures for that week's Care Of Magical Creatures class. Dust bunnies. Alright, so they were for the third-years. But it was fun chasing them around the cabin until they exploded, covering them all in fine dust.

Harry spotted a 6th year Quidditch teammate in the Entrance Hall and rushed off to speak with her, waving them to go on without him.

As the pair climbed the steps, Hermione said, "Not cool, Ronald. But fun. Amazing fun."

She grinned at him, and he grinned back. Suddenly looking nervous, he shot a look over his shoulder at the empty corridor. "Look, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

'About Padma?' The words were on the tip of her tongue before she held back. She was wondering when Ron would tell her why they had broken up. She suspected Harry already knew, and wouldn't tell her.

She schooled her features to look like she was listening.

He pulled her into a corner where a armour had stood, and was currently being thrown by Peeves down the nearest staircase.

He said, in a rush, "I'm sorry I broke up with you. Me feeling inadequate about the two of you doesn't change the fact that I- I love you."

Hermione looked frozen at this revelation. He had never told her he loved her, though she had been prepared to love him in the future of their relationship.

Suddenly looking helpless, he leaned forward and kissed her. She was too shocked to dodge it. Realising what was happening, she made a noise of protest. He pressed harder into her, while she tried to push him on his chest.

Suddenly there was the sound of a throat being cleared, and they broke apart to stare at the shocked face of Harry Potter.

"Hermione?" he said, questioningly, and slightly accusingly.

Hermione flushed guiltily, stammering, "It's not what you think. He-"

"What's going on, mate?" said a bewildered Ron.

Hermione said, "Ron, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you again. I- I've moved on, and I'm sorry."

Ron looked like he'd been hit on the head. He looked between her and Harry, who was looking uncomfortable. Harry said, "You'd better tell him everything, Hermione. Maybe he'll understand."

Ron went purple in the face. "Oh, I understand. She and _you_?" he spat. He growled, and dove at Harry, fists clenched.

* * *

The door burst open, and Ministry officials swarmed in..

"Put down your wand. NOW!" said a man to the figure crouched against the wall.

"Wait," said the crouched figure, hoarsely.

The man strode over to the figure in the shadow, and with a flick of his wand, bound his feet and hands.

"You are under arrest for murder."

And the last thing Remus Lupin saw before he was put under the Sententious Curse that robbed him of his basic senses, was the figure of Dolores Umbridge examining the body of John Whitney, Jr.

* * *

**Soooo? How was it?**

**Did you laugh at McGonagall and the love potion? What did you think of the romance between our favourite couple?**

**Review!**


	20. Scars: New and Old

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been around much!**

**Hope this chapter makes up for it! Leave me your opinion, because that matters as much as the story..**

* * *

_"I think I am falling in love with her...I kissed her behind the greenhouse...I'm going to marry her someday...I should tell James and the others. I wonder what they will think..." -_said by our favourite professor.

**Wanna know how? Read on!**

* * *

"Now, Mr. Potter," said Madame Pomfrey. "Is there going to be any year where I don't bandage you up?"

Harry growled, "I guess not, thanks to my so-called friends."

Ron glared at him from the window-sill. "Well, you could have told me before I punched you."

Madame Pomfrey shot them a disapproving glare.

"Well, since you broke his jaw, I had to inform Minerva."

Hermione and Ron groaned. Harry said, "Maybe she'll hex you."

Poppy walked out, rolling her eyes at the teenagers who'd saved the world last year.

She was barely out the door, when Ron burst out, "I can't believe you're sleeping with Lupin!"

Hermione flushed red, saying, "I am NOT sleeping with him!"

"You've been leading me on! You were purposely sweet on me to make me think you still liked me!"

Hermione gaped at him. "I was not leading you on!"

"All those times Harry found you crying alone?"

Hermione swivelled to Harry. "You saw me crying?"

"Yes, a couple of nights."

"The point is," Ron cut in, "you're in a _relationship_ with your _teacher_. Do you know how absurd that sounds?"

Hermione growled, "It is not absurd." She floundered, realising she'd just been repeating all their sentences since this conversation began.

She hastily added, "I happen to like Remus. A lot. Harry agrees."

She looked over at Harry, who was vigorously shaking his head no. Ron's face darkened, and he said to Harry, "And you. I thought you were supposed to be my best friend. You hid this from me. You let me think she loved me when she was out cavorting with Lupin."

Hermione clenched her fists as Harry said, "She's my best friend too. Moreover, I found out about this only a week ago. You would have known earlier too, if you had just been brave enough to come with us to lunch at Hogsmeade. Hermione was planning on telling you then."

"Oh, yeah," blustered Ron. "In The Three Broomsticks, over butterbeer and pumpkin pasties. The perfect place to tell your ex-boyfriend you're f**king his Defense teacher."

Harry actually had made a move to get out of bed, but Hermione was quicker. She drew her wand and pointed it at Ron. His eyes widened, and she said, "What did you say, Ronald?"

"What the hell is going on here?", came the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

_Uh-oh._

Poppy entered at that moment, saying, "They had a fight, Professor. Mr. Weasley broke Mr. Potter's jaw, and now I think Weasley's about to be transfigured into a squirrel."

"Skunk", growled Hermione.

"Enough." said Minerva. "Hermione, I've got some bad news. Poppy? Would you mind leaving us for a few minutes?"

Poppy left, grumbling slightly.

Hermione jiggled nervously from one foot to another. She was still shook up from how close McGonagall had come to hearing Ron's comment about her and Lupin.

Minerva seemed to be struggling for words. "Harry, I'm going to ask you and your friends to keep calm. You're going to need each other's support."

Harry looked apprehensive. "What has happened?"

"Remus..."

Hermione froze. "Oh, no. The Order investigation. Something went wrong, didn't it?"

Minerva just looked at her, upset.

"Order investigation?", said Harry.

"John Whitney's dead. The Order suspects he was killed. So they sent Lupin to stake out the place before the Ministry arrived."

Minerva coughed at this, and Hermione swivelled to look at her.

"Hermione...Remus didn't get out in time. The Ministry's taken him into arrest."

Hermione gasped, and went pale. "What?"

Harry reached out a hand from his bed, and placed his hand on her arm. She sat down on his bed with a thump, saying, "But, they'll – they'll let him go, right? When they realise he wasn't doing anything wrong?"

There was an ominous silence when Minerva wouldn't meet their eyes. She said one word. "Umbridge."

Hermione began to shake, and Harry sat up straighter and out his arm around her, speechless.

This seemed to comfort her. She drew a deep, shaky breath, and said, "What do we do now?"

"First we need to ensure the Ministry doesn't do something drastic. We buy time, insisting Remus is innocent. Then we solve the murder, or atleast prove he _is_ innocent."

Harry gave her a hug, saying, "We'll get him, Hermione. Don't worry"

* * *

Hermione walked around the room, lost in thought. She wondered what Remus was doing, if he was okay, if the Ministry was being decent to him.

It was almost midnight. She had tried going to sleep, but she was too wound-up. So now she was trying to pick a book to read.

Her hand trailed down the shelf. None of her books or Remus' looked particularly appealing to her.

She sighed. Remus said there were more books in his closet, maybe she should look there.

She walked into his room. The bed was made, and it seemed without him usually sitting at the chair by the window.

Hermione opened the closet, and found a small chest there. She opened it, and could see books piled up. There must be about a hundred books here, she thought. She rummaged around, pulling one out at random.

Her eyes widened. It was a diary, and the name at the front said Remus John Lupin, 5th year at Hogwarts. She smiled fondly, wishing Remus were here for her to wind him up, pretending to have read it.

She flipped randomly through the pages, going too fast to even read anything. She stopped at a photo. It was one of the four boys sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower.

Wait, was that _McGonagall_ in the background? Holding hands with that man with the small beard?

She took the photo out, looking closer. It was definitely McGonagall, and she looked...sad.

Looked like the Marauders took the photo expecting to see some action. Then when they realised McGonagall was upset, they left.

That's what it said on the page next to the photo.

_Uhoh, I'm reading it. I shouldn't._

She was about to shut it, when the name Evanesca caught her eye.

_We told nobody but Lily and Evanesca about it, and McGonagall seemed normal the next day._

Hermione thought, _Isn't Evanesca the woman we met at his sister's party the other day? The friend he keeps helping at the Ministry?_

She flipped a few pages, and came across the name again.

_I finally got the guts to ask Evanesca out. She is a close friend to all of us, but I feel the two of us have something special. I, of course, am too embarrassed to tell the other guys. What if it doesn't work out? So we've decided to keep it a secret for a little while, atleast._

_..._

_She kissed me! Everybody was celebrating James catching the Snitch, and she pulled me under the staircase to the girls' dorm, and kissed me. Wow. My first kiss, and it was awesome. She is so pretty, and she makes me so happy._

_..._

'Okay,' thought Hermione. 'Did you ever ask him if he had ever dated her? No. So maybe that's why he didn't tell you. It was so long ago he probably didn't care."

Still, the woman in her was curious. She flipped faster and faster through the pages.

_Evanesca is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..._

_I think I am falling in love with her..._

_I kissed her behind the greenhouse... I'm going to marry her someday...I should tell James and the others. I wonder what they will think..._

And the diary ended.

'He was in _love_ with her? And he or Sirius never mentioned her over the years.'

'Sirius..._Sirius', _she thought. She suddenly remembered where she'd heard the name Evanesca.

* * *

It had been one of those days when she and Ron had been at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. One night she'd come into the kitchen for a drink of water and had found Sirius and Remus at the table, holding ButterBeers.

"I ran into Evanesca the other day in Diagon Alley",said Remus.

Sirius groaned slightly. "Remus, ask her out already if you so badly want to."

Remus had sputtered on his beer. "What? But-"

"But, nothing. James and I always knew you liked her. I don't mind, Remus."

Remus' eyes had widened, and he'd given Sirius a pointed look that Hermione was still in the room. Then they had loudly changed the topic.

Of course, the next day she remembered the conversation, but not the girl's name.

* * *

Trying not to read too much into this newly refreshed memory, she hesitated, her hand hovering over the pile of books. She rummaged through all the books, and found another exactly like the one she'd just read. There was a knock on the door, and she jumped up, slipping the book into her robe and heading to open the door.

It was a third-year girl. She handed a scroll to Hermione and scuttled away.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry I cannot come in person to tell you this. Remus is being moved to Azkaban temporarily until he awaits trial._

Hermione gasped. Azkaban?

_Don't worry, his cell will have no dementor guards. He is being kept at Azkaban because of the sensitive nature of the crime they think he committed. He is being moved in 4 hours. Family is allowed to see him. To arrive where he is being held, use floo-powder and say the words 'Enterez Kith'_

Hermione blinked, trying to control her watering eyes. She was angry at Evanesca, for dragging Remus into this mess. And at Remus, for accepting to help her. And for not telling her about Evanesca. Yes, she would ask him.

She headed into the bedroom, and changed into an appropriate dress. Thought who is to say what's appropriate to meet your imprisoned husband-who-isn't-really-her-husband?

Hermione stepped up to the fireplace. Soon she was whizzing through hearths. She was spat out of a fireplace in a dark, dank room with blackened windows. There were already a few people in the room. She recognised Remus' parents. Feeling awkward, since this was their first meeting since Mrs. Lupin had approved their relationship, and yet concerned, she gave Mrs. Lupin a hug.

Mrs. Lupin was in tears. 'Oh, dear. I told him not to poke his nose without being careful.'

Hermione said in a shaky voice, 'Are they really going to move him to Azkaban?'

"Yes, Hermione. We saw the written order."

Mr. Lupin stepped forward and put a hand on his wife's waist. "Honey, she hasn't seen Lupin yet. Why we don't we let her go now?"

Mrs. Lupin nodded, and Hermione was led by guards through a door and down a corridor.

They stopped a few feet from a door, and the guards beckoned her to go on without them. It was a dead-end. She quietly stepped up to the door, and entered. "Remus?", she said, as a dark figure could be seen in one corner of the room, against the wall.

All thoughts of asking him about Evanesca fled from her mind, as he stepped forward into the light.

She gasped. He looked terrible. He had no shirt on, and she could see he had been beaten. His right eye was bruised, his nose was bloody, and she could see cuts and scratches all over his chest.

He looked at her through the one eye that wasn't swollen, and said, "Hermione, why did you come?"

She first felt angry at his words, then the anger drained and she stepped up to him. She reached out a quivering hand to his chest. She touched one of his bruises lightly, and he winced.

Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks. "What have those bastards done to you?"

Remus stepped forward and weakly put his arms around her. She put her arms around his waist, still crying.

He pulled her forward so that their bodies were touching. He let out his breath in a hiss.

She looked up at him, concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

Remus shook his head. He pulled her closer, and shivered slightly.

Suddenly stepping back, she said, "You're freezing cold, Remus!"

He nodded, not looking at her. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders.

He saw she was crying again, and pulled her into a hug again. Wiping her tears away, he said, "It's okay, Hermione. I'm going to get a trial"

She looked up at him. "Why did you have to get caught?"

He looked at her. She continued, "Why did you even have to go in the first place?"

"What's done is done."

Hermione was glad he didn't say he'd done it for Evanesca. Then she would have to tell him she'd read his diary.

Still hugging, she murmured into his chest, "How long do I get to stay with you here?"

"Everyone gets a half-hour. So I'd say there's about 20 minutes left."

She sighed. He kissed her on the top of her head. "I'd say that's enough time to pick up where we left off the last time we saw each other. What do you say?"

She snickered, and put up a hand to smack his chest. He flinched back, and she stopped.

She said softly, "I don't think you're up for that right now..."

"Maybe I am...", he said in a softer tone, and he brought his lips to hers.

They shared a sweet, tender kiss. He could taste how worried she was about him, and as he felt her hands roaming over his sore back, he pulled his mind back into the kiss, concentrating on her...her smell, her feel... because any moment now, she would-

"Remus?", she breathed, pulling back.

He looked at her, trying to keep his face neutral.

"What was that?", she said in a warning tone.

"What?". He took a subtle step backward, but she narrowed her eyes.

"On your back. The scars."

Remus gave a small laugh, which sounded out of place in the dark, miserable room. "I've always had those scars, Hermione. You've never seen them before, that's all."

"Then show me now. Turn around.", she demanded harshly.

"No. I can't."

She tried to run around him, but he turned so that he was facing her. They did this ridiculous dance around the room, until she stopped when she saw Remus was getting short of breath.

"Remus..." she pleaded.

His gaze held hers fiercely. "Remember, I'm perfectly fine. Don't freak out." The irony of his words wasn't lost on either of them, because he was taking harsh deep breaths between each word.

He slowly turned, and dropped Hermione's cloak. Hermione stepped forward, then froze.

She could make out harsh red welts across his back, just below his neck and shoulders.

_'Werewolves are mere dogs'_

Hermione let out a scream of anger. Remus turned just in time to see her flashing out the door. He rushed to the door. "Hermione, no...Come back. Don't do anything stupid. Hermione!"

She was stopped by the guards, who told her that if she left before her time was up, she wouldn't be able to return to see him.

Hermione stepped back into the room, and Remus rushed up to her.

"What kind of law says you can do this to a human?", she sobbed. "How could they do this to you? I am going to torture Umbridge to death when I see her. That- evil-"

"Shhhh.", Remus said. "I have you, and Harry, and my friends, and my parents. You are who I care about. I don't care what anyone thinks of me."

_Really? Then tell me you don't think you deserve this?_

She hushed her inner voice. This wasn't the time to teach him to love himself.

He kissed her on her nose, then on her cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"It hurts me to see you so upset."

"It hurts me to see you like- like-" Hermione's voice shook and broke.

They remained in the silent embrace for a minute or so.

There was a knock on the door. "Time's almost up" rasped a voice.

She extracted herself from his hug, and said, "I'll see you at the trial."

He nodded, and they leaned in for another kiss. This one was sweeter, sadder, and felt like all the sorrow they were both feeling. It was bitter-sweet.

He breathed in her ear, "I lo- I'll be thinking of you, Hermione."

She nodded, "Me too, Remus."

She kissed him once on the cheek. Then she was gone.

Remus pulled her cloak around him and breathed the smell of her deeply in.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I think scenes like the one at the end of this chapter are as passionate as hot make-out scenes. They are so OB-VIOUS-LY in love! Why can't they see it already!**

**Review! I love it when you do that!**

**I know I've been lying low for a while, but a review is bound to drag me out of my tower by my hair, and hey, maybe I'll drag a few chapters out with me. :)**

**Remember, a line, a word, a smile! I love 'em all!**


	21. Broomsticks and Investigations

**It's amazing how much support and reviews I have been getting!**

**I get a chapter ready, and am about to post it, when I get a smashing review about how much someone likes the story, and then I go and try to make the next chapter better.**

**Your reviews really make my day, and trust me, they are loooong days.**

**I'm going through some things right now(who isn't), and I got writer's block two days ago. The end of the chapter is a little disappointing, but I will try to make it up the next chapter.**

**Read and Review! Words are love for me!**

* * *

_"I wanted to kill myself, but that thought goes as quick as it comes, because death would be happy, see? Death would be a picnic compared to Azkaban." -Later in this chapter._

* * *

Remus shivered. He was in a cold, dark cell. The cell was fashioned on a crude carriage that was being drawn by Thestrals. He was being taken to Azkaban. There was one other person in the cell. Like Lupin, his hands were chained to the wall too. He had blond hair, fashioned in a crew-cut. His arms were thick and strong, and there was a tattoo of a manticore on his arm.

His eyes were grey, but bloodshot. He raised an eyebrow at Lupin observing him. He snarled, "See something you like?"

Lupin didn't answer.

The man said, "What are you going to Azkaban for?"

When Lupin still didn't speak, he said, "Snotty one, aren't you? We're all mates here in Azkaban. You'll like it. Nice place."

He gave a toothy grin that bared yellow teeth.

Even his snide remarks fizzled out as the hours wore on. Their hands were chained high enough that it was convenient to stand, but impossible to sit. They could barely do a half-crouch without the chains tugging painfully on their wrists.

Remus was reduced to a half-stupor in the cold and fatigue, his mind dwelling on the night he'd gotten arrested.

* * *

He'd arrived at Whitney's house within a few minutes of leaving Hogwarts. The gate had creaked as he opened it and walked through the garden to the front door. It was slightly open, and he'd entered without lighting his wand, for fear of warning someone still inside. He'd cast a non-verbal '_Homoneum Revelio'_ which was met by silence. There were no living humans in the house. Lighting his wand, he'd searched the house for Whitney's body. He found him in the living room, sprawled on the floor next to the couch. There was an expression of pure terror and agony on his face.

'Tortured to death, no doubt there', muttered Remus to himself. He started scanning the room quickly, for any clues as to who had been there last, and why they had murdered John. There was a set of cutlery on the table, and the tea was lukewarm in the kettle.

Remus took it all in. _So John had a visitor. Someone he knew enough to invite into the house._

Stepping out of the room, Remus turned back for a last look. Suddenly, he spotted a book sticking out from under the couch. He walked back and pulled it out. It was one of Whitney's books from the church, '_Birth, Matrimony and Death'._ Remus decided it had probably been the book Whitney had been reading before his visitor arrived.

Looking at his watch, and finding he had less than half an hour left, he quickly looked through the other rooms too.

Stepping into the study, he was surprised to see that there was a lit candle there, almost burnt out. Remus quickly shuffled through the papers, but could find nothing that stood out. He eyed the waste-paper basket. Kneeling, he rifled through the papers there. He came up with a bunch of sheets on some kind of research that was being done by the church. The papers were stamped with the name _John T Whitney._

Suddenly, Lupin heard a gate creak. His head shot up. Cautiously, he snuck up to the window, peering past the curtains. There was a flash of light as a curse broke the window with a ctash. Two more curses followed, missing Remus's arm by a hair's breadth.

He cursed, _Shit, _and dashed out of the room trying to figure out which was the best possible way to escape. Remus streaked though the corridors, running through room after room. He skidded to a stop inside the study, and dove into the shadows just he heard soft footsteps come to a halt outside the door.

The door burst open, and a shaft of light from the corridor lit Lupin clearly, holding his wand up defensively.

"Put your wand down NOW!" , yelled a voice.

"Wait!", Remus said. "Let me-"

And he was cut off as the Auror bound his hands and feet with magical ropes.

He fell with a thump, his body eerily in parallel to Whitney's. A short stump figure squatted next to him. Umbridge smirked down at him as his eyes widened in fear and hate.

A voice above him said, "You're under arrest for murder. You're now being placed under the Sententious curse."

And everything went blank. Remus could still think, and feel his way about his thoughts, but that was about it. No sight, no smell, no hearing. He couldn't even feel his body.

_The Sententious Curse. It robs the victim of their senses, and reduces them to a state of defencelessness until the curser sees fit to remove the curse. The law states that only the Ministry can use this curse in circumstances it sees fit._

And then he'd been tortured by Umbridge and her assistant, that evil hag insisting that he tell her why he'd murdered Whitney and what he'd wanted from him.

* * *

Remus was shaken out his thoughts as the time the carriage drew to a stop. He looked over at the other man, and realised that both of them were dead on their feet from the hours of standing.

They were dragged unceremoniously out of the cell, and found themselves on a deserted, misty beach. They were forced to wade through knee-deep waves into the sea. The guards had to wade too, but they had wands, and could cast protective warmth and dryness charms to keep the frigid waters from chilling them. Needless to say, Lupin and his companion were numb as they clambered stiffly into a rickety boat.

Lupin huddled into himself, trying to stop his limbs from numbing by rubbing them constantly. The rushing wind made his ears ache. Suddenly, a dark, rotting castle emerged through the mist. As the boat drew up to the island, Lupin felt a chill to the bone that had nothing to do with the cold. The whole place was desolate, with a smell of rot that he immediately associated with Dementors. _Creatures that thrive in places of death and misery._ The air was more than frigid- it had a sharp tinge of hopelessness that would make anyone want to break into tears.

The two of them were dragged to a small building that looked relatively cleaner than the rest. As soon as they entered, they noticed the air was cheerier, albeit still abnormal. Lupin spotted a patronus guarding the door they were entering. Inside, the guards told an old, spotted man that these were the 'jackasses the Ministry had sent' and to 'put the lanky one in a Dementor-less cell' and the 'tattooed baboon in a 2-guard cell.'

The old man nodded to the guards, who left. Then he waved his wand, and the prisoners' cloaks, shoes, and socks flew off. They rolled themselves into 2 bundles and settled on the old man's desk. Lupin tried not to hiss as his feet touched the barren, frozen stone floor.

The old man stepped out of the room, stroking his patronus on its head, and muttered something under his breath. A couple of dementors whooshed in, and Lupin felt his knees go weak. He summoned up his happy memories, and struggled to not pass out.

Lupin felt bile rise to his throat as rotten hands clutched his arms and pulled him along to the castle. The terror he'd been trying to fight rose, and made his head throb.

Suddenly, it lessened. A door clanged shut, and he was left alone in his cell.

* * *

Hermione clutched the blankets around herself, trying to stem her tears. She had been crying relentlessly for hours. She hadn't bothered to attend class, and Harry had dropped by at lunch, and then at dinner, trying to coerce her to eat a few bites.

Now she looked at her watch, wondering how Remus was faring in Azkaban. She felt a sudden chill as the wind blew open a loose window, and she clambered out of bed to close it. Even as she was about to close it, she realised that Lupin was probably cold in his cell too.

She stood there for a long while until her arms started to feel chilled. Suddenly feeling the need to go for a walk, she reached for her cloak, before she remembered she'd given it to Remus. Getting her spare cloak, she snuck out into the dark corridors, and silently let herself out into the grounds.

Looking around, she spotted Hagrid's cabin was lit. Glad he was still up, she decided to pay him a visit.

_Knock,knock._

The knocker set Fang barking, and Hagrid looked out of his window. Seeing her, he cried happily, "Hermione!" and he let her in.

"What are ya doing here?" he asked, though not rudely.

She smiled bleakly at him, saying, "Not able to sleep."

She settled into his armchair, and accepted a cup of steaming tea, as he said understandingly, "Worrying about Remus, is it?"

She nodded. "Why are you up so late, Hagrid?"

Hagrid said, "Oh, I was harvesting some herbs by moonlight for Horace. Just got back when you knocked."

Hermione blurted out, "How is Azkaban?"

He gave her a look, and settled into a chair opposite her.

He mumbled, "It's the wildest of our wild nightmares. In fact, it's all of 'em put together."

"Day and night – you won't know one from the other- it's misery. Worse, agony. All your regrets, your mistakes, lost friends, loves, family. That's all is left in your head. I wanted to kill myself, but that thought goes as quick as it comes, because death would be happy, see? Death would be a picnic compared to Azkaban."

He took a sip of his tea, shivering. "It made me glad for all I had, when I came back. Azkaban does that to a man. Of course, not many of them come back."

Hermione let out a cry, and he looked up to see her in shock.

He winced, then said consolingly, "Come, Hermione, Remus will be all right. He's stronger than you think. You wait and see, Minerva will have him out in no time at all."

She nodded, unable to reply.

A few minutes later, she set her mug down, having finished the tea. Seeing that Hagrid was drowsy and she was keeping him up, she said, "Oh, don't stay up on my account, Hagrid. I'll let myself out."

Ignoring his feeble protests, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. He watched her until she disappeared into the darkness, and then shut the door.

She tried to keep her mind blank as she walked up the grounds. She would not think about what Hagrid had said about Azkaban, she would not think on Remus suffering there.

Getting back into Remus' rooms, she headed straight to bed.

When sleep came, it was an uneasy one.

She couldn't help it. Her mind seemed to be digging up memories that would torture her, had _she_ been in Azkaban. She was enveloped by darkness that seemed to be full of shapes from the past.

Being teased and shunned in Muggle school... _Nerd! ...Here comes the rabbit-teethed teacher's pet!_

A horrid first few months at Hogwarts, with no friends..._ It's LeviOsa, not Leviosar.. No wonder she's got no friends._

Falling into a frozen lake on holiday in Switzerland..._The frigid dark water swallowed her, and she fell unconscious._

A witch peering down at her, cackling, as she writhed on the floor. _CRUCIO! Yesss...filthy mudbood..._

Running into snowy woods, praying, hoping, he'd come back. _Ron! Come back... please!_

Harry limp in Hagrid's arms. _Harry! No! No..._

Remus looking over his shoulder beseechingly as she gaped at his scars... _Werewolves are mere dogs..._

Tonks kissing Remus by the garden wall... _Please... I love you...take me back..._

Watching the love fade in their eyes... _I'm sorry, Mother, Father... Obliviato!_

Remus lying dead next to Tonks, their hands intertwined. _They had died holding hands..._

Hermione shot up in bed, gasping. Her heart was beating fast, and she realised tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She took deep, gulping breaths, and got out of bed for a drink of water. Then she climbed into Remu's bed and fell into a deep sleep..

* * *

She awoke early the next morning, in Remus' bed. She had fallen asleep, comforted by the smell of him amongst the bedcovers. She took in the ceiling, contemplating whether to attend class or not that day. She decided people might start to wonder why she was slacking off, and got out of bed reluctantly. Getting dressed, she headed to breakfast.

In the Great Hall, she found all the students abuzz. They were chattering animatedly, and everyone seemed to be looking at the newspaper. With a hollow feeling in her stomach, she reached for Harry's Daily Prophet. There, on the fourth page, was the headline- "HOGWARTS DADA PROF ARRESTED IN CONNECTION WITH PASTOR WHITNEY'S MURDER"

The photo below was one of Lupin being led past reporters outside the Ministry of Magic.

She skimmed through the article, feeling increasingly sick.

_Apparently, Hogwarts Defence professor does more than teach, he dabbles in murder and conspiracy. He was found on the scene of crime of John .L. Whitney's murder in his house in Ackmouth, and the Ministry placed him under arrest. The arrest was kept under wraps in the circumstance of no available evidence. However, Lupin was moved to Azkaban last night, and though the Ministry refused to comment, it can only be seen as a sign of his proved guilt._

Hermione was fuming.

And her eyes widened at the final line of the article.

_Remus Lupin's wife was unavailable for comment._

Her eyes bugged out, and she looked over at Harry, horrified.

He looked at her, reading her mind. "I know. They didn't mention your name, however, which means they don't know, or are not allowed to tell even if they do, right? Or maybe they still think it's- you know, Tonks."

Hermione shook her head worriedly. "I don't know."

* * *

After Lunch, the Heads of Houses came down to the House Tables and made an announcement. "Tomorrow, all classes for the seventh and eighth years will be suspended after lunch in view of a lecture arranged for the students. Please assemble in the third classroom on the west corridor off the Charms classroom at 1:00 PM tomorrow. This lecture must be attended by all."

Chattering excitedly about what this lecture could be about, the oldest students headed up the Great Staircase.

Hermione was following Harry and Ron dejectedly when Ron said, "Hermione- I'm sorry Lupin was arrested."

Hermione looked at him, and nodded. She did not have the strength or the wish to keep the fight between them going.

However, Ron did not apologise for yelling at her about her relationship with Lupin. She didn't really expect him to.

Hermione was on the couch, staring into the fire later that evening, when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw it was Minerva. A little embarrassed to be seen by her Transfiguration Professor in her pyjamas, she let her in.

Minerva ignored her embarrassed air, and began, "Hermione, I need Remus' notes from some work he did for the Order earlier this year. Could you show me his work desk?"

Hermione looked confused, but did as she asked. She led Minerva to the beech desk he had in his office, where he did his school work. She assumed this was where he did other work-stuff too. She said this aloud.

McGonagall nodded. Then, looking grim, she waved her wand at the desk. There was a small explosion, and the door to the cabin below the desk hung open.

McGonagall shuffled through a stack of papers and notebooks inside, finally drawing out the one she needed. Repairing the desk, she stepped away from it.

She stepped out into the corridor, and turned, her mouth open, as if she wanted to say something.

"I notice you've been very distracted in classes, Hermione. The other teachers have noticed it too."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was McGonagall reprimanding her for caring?

McGonagall said, "I'm sorry about it. I know this is hard, but we're already doing everything we can to help him. We expect to get him out of that- "

Her voice wavered for a moment.

"-hellhole by the end of this week."

Surprising Hermione, she reached for her hand and squeezed it.

Then she was gone.

Hermione prayed her words to come true.

* * *

At ten to one the next afternoon, Hermione and the boys entered the classroom to find that it was already milling with students. A small pedestal had been set up at the front of the room, with a clean blackboard, and fresh chalk. There were more chairs and desks than usual in the classroom, but the room was bigger than usual, so it didn't matter. Everybody settled in, and waited, talking among themselves. She saw that Neville and Luna had taken the opportunity to sit together, and she realised, with a small smile, that they were holding hands.

McGonagall entered the classroom, and called for attention.

"Students. You have assembled here today to participate in an interactive session that is aimed at helping you find your careers. Famous people from around the world, in unique jobs, will talk to you about how they researched their options and picked what was best for them. Now, I present our first guest, Ms. Dorothy, who is an American researcher on broomsticks."

Everyone straightened up at the mention of broomsticks. Or the boys did. However, even Hermione slightly perked up at this idea of career counselling.

The door opened, and a stunning woman entered. She had curly brown hair, and they prettiest black eyes. As she walked up to the pedestal, the class got an eyeful of her tight jeans over which she wore a snug shirt and a jumper that said, "Will you be my Nimbus 2001?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and shared an exasperated look with Ginny across the aisle, as they could see the boys were literally drooling. Even Harry looked slightly dazed as he watched her.

"Hello, students." she said and half the class (the male half) drew in their breaths.

"I am Dorothy Whittaker."

Hermione tried to stifle a gasp, impressed. Her image of Dorothy did a turn-around.

She whispered to Harry, "She's the woman who sued Gregorovitch."

That made Harry and Ron snap out of their dazes, swivelling to look at her. "What? She sued Gregorovitch?"

"Yes! Claiming his ideas were fake, and the magic he employed to create wands was stolen from Olivander."

Harry began, "How does she know Ol-"

Hermione cut him off with a shush, as Dorothy began to talk.

"I am not going to be pig-headed enough to think you would have heard of me. I work for the American Forest Magic Research Institute. It's an institute that researches the various woods and timbers we use in magical products. My father was a wandmaker. You all may know him. Olivander."

There were gasps all around the room. This woman was Olivander's daughter?

"First I worked in the wands section. Later, I transferred to broomsticks, because I found it more interesting. Dad, however, was not impressed."

She gave a cheeky grin at the students.

"Let's begin. First, I would like to ask a few questions. From your point of view, what are the options you see before you? Any volunteers?"

There were a few. She picked one, and it was a Seventh-year Hufflepuff that Hermione did not know."

"The Ministry?"

Dorothy nodded, but said, "Expand a bit. What in the Ministry? There are, ofcourse, different fields."

Another hand shot up. "Aurors."

Dorothy smiled. "Yes."

"Finance."

"Teaching."

"Muggle Protection."

"Healing."

Dorothy clapped her hands together. "Excellent."

Striding up to the pedestal, she leaned lightly on it. "You all seem to have got the basic idea. Now, the key to picking your career, is to look into your heart. Can you see yourself doing this job, day in, day out? Would you do this job rather than starve in the street, or would you starve yourself just to get his job?"

"The key, is to find what makes you tick."

The class was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Last year, when the war was happening, what did you think? Did you want to be out there, defending yourself? Or picking up and helping the hurt?"

"When you sleep, what do you dream of? When you see people achieving great things, what do you think? That you'd ever become like them?"

Everybody was listening intently.

"If you are still unable to find the answers, I suggest we follow a few simple steps right now. Firstly, what are your strengths? It could be anything from a subject you excel in, to a talent to find the exact amount of salt your mom put in the curry."

There was a slight titter around the room. "Next, I suggest you rack your brains and think up every job you could ever find connected to these talents of yours."

"Next is to imagine you got the job and worked the next thirty years in it. Then imagine yourself dying. If you died, would you be happy you picked that job and nothing else?"

Next Whittaker proceeded to suggest a few out-of-the-way jobs that were fulfilling but that most people didn't go for. She listed the requirements, and how to go about applying for those jobs. Hermione could see lots of people taking notes, and not just boys. She was glad this woman was not just a pretty face after all. Maybe Minerva had intended for the boys to take to the woman so that atleast they'd listen to what she had to say.

Hermione chuckled lightly, then realised she'd been louder than she thought. She saw Dorothy Whittaker look over at her. She didn't to be bothered though. Her eyes flickered vaguely over the others on Hermione's bench. Suddenly, she swivelled her eyes onto Harry.

Hermione saw Harry go red from the corner of her eye, as recogniton dawned on Whittaker's face. Stammering slightly, she began to speak again. Every now and then however, her eyes would hover on Harry.

The three were walking down the corridor after the lecture finished. "Did you get a good look at her? She's a hottie!" said Ron.

Hermione gave him a patronising look, but gaped open-mouthed when Harry said, "I think everyone got a good look. And let me tell you... it looked pretty good alright!"

"Harry!" she said in a tone of mild disgust.

"Mister Potter?" said a voice behind them. They turned, and found Dorothy walking towards them. Not wasting a moment, Hermione whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill, and said, "Could you give me an autograph, Miss Whittaker?"

Dorothy smiled, and handed another piece of parchment to Harry. "I'll sign for you if he'll sign for me."

And she gave Harry a slightly embarrassed, cheeky grin. Harry stuttered, "Sure..."

Dorothy said, "A big fan, Mister Potter. Last year, you finished Voldemort like the scum he was...that was amazing. Amazing's a bit of an understatement, really."

Harry did something that looked suspiciously like blushing. Hermione bit down a groan. Did he have a _crush _on this woman?

The woman seemed not to have noticed Harry's colour change. She continued, "Of course, everyone's heard you're a great Quidditch player. Speaking of which, I've got the design for a new broom coming up. It's going to make the Firebolt look like a Comet 360. Do you want to take a special peek at it, before the rest of the world?"

Harry looked amazed. "You'd let me do that?"

"Sure. Why don't you come by my office this evening, and I'll show you. 6 maybe? I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded, still slightly stunned.

She gave Harry a bright smile, Ron and Hermione a kind smile, and left.

"Her nose is cute."

Hermione let out an exasperated groan.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I really tried, you know, to make the chapter longer.**

**I realise there's not much going on right now, but this chapter was necessary for what's coming later.**

**Leave me your feedback, you know I love it!**


	22. Haunted by Memories and Making New Ones

**Hello again to everybody!**

**I apologise to all of you. I am so terribly sorry for being silent so long.**

**It's been a tough couple of months, with exams, holidays, results, and now classes again.**

**There's something I have to confess. I write small bits at a time. And this time (I'm on holiday), between writing, I read Philosopher's Stone and Deathly Hallows. And well, it just made me sad that what we write, what any of us write, is nowhere close to the utter simplicity of JKR's writing, yet with its intricate and mind-blowing compexity. She has an unerring skill(yes, that phrase is from HP too) that makes us feel, feel what the characters are feeling right alongside them as we read. So when I come back to the lines I've written, I feel it is a pathetic and unworthy imitation, and it just discourages me. So much.**

**But your reviews have helped me so much. They boosted me, and made me want to write, atleast so I won't disappoint you.**

**This is a shorter chapter, but this is the best I can do at the moment. Better a short good chapter than one dragged out purposefully to make it fit my usual word-lengths, right?**

**Hope you all understand I am going through some Gryffindor-Scarf-depression right now. Will try not to take it out on the story, and though I know you won't believe me, I really hope to return quickly with a new, better and longer chapter.**

**Okay, just out of curiousity, how many of you actually read all of that's written above?**

* * *

McGonagall decided that Wednesday was the perfect day to spring a test on them, and everybody groaned, except Hermione. And that was not because she was prepared, but because she wasn't even paying attention to what McGonagall was saying. She'd started drifting off in classes.

Harry leaned over to her at lunch, saying, "Hey. Dorothy's going to give me a few flying tips this evening. You want to come watch? You've been really distracted lately, and you could do with some...company."

Hermione's glazed eyes seemed to focus, and she raised her eyebrows slightly, and said, in a vaguely questioning voice, "Dorothy? What happened to calling her Ms Whittaker?"

Harry went slightly red. "Oh, well, she was very nice to me that day, showing me the new broom. Told me to call her Dorothy."

Hermione said, "I'll see if I can come by the Quidditch pitch. If she's as awesome on a broom as she is with wands, even I'd like to watch her."

Harry nodded, turning back to his lunch.

As 4 o' clock rolled around, divination let up early because Trelawney felt her 'dreams were beckoning'-she'd basically fallen asleep when they were supposed to be reading cards.

Half an hour later, Hermione was walking down to the pitch, and she could see neither Harry nor Whittaker anywhere. She looked around, and then saw them. They were up in the bleachers, on a landing. Dorothy appeared to be waving her hands, pointing at specific areas in the air.

Hermione could hear their voices drifting down.

"Alright, now let's see you fly. Get on your broom, but don't take off until I tell you to."

Harry clambered on to his hovering broom.

Dorothy's voice lowered, so Hermione didn't know what she was saying, but she seemed to be improving his stance.

And as she watched, Dorothy put a hand on his chest, and another on his back, asking him to sit up straight.

Then Dorothy startled Harry, by climbing on the broom behind him. She was still talking, and adjusting the way he held his legs to the broom. As Dorothy ran her hands over Harry's inner thigh, changing his stance, Hermione thought, _Is she doing what I think she's doing?_

Then Dorothy pushed herself so that her front was flush against his back. Slipping her hands dangerously low on his hip, she murmured something in his ear.

And Harry steered his broom into the air, with Dorothy behind him.

Knowing she shouldn't be watching this, Hermione turned around and left.

* * *

The week was almost over. Hermione ran into Minerva everyday in the corridors apart from classes. They always exchanged a look- Hermione would look worried, Minerva would shake her head that there was no news.

Hermione stumbled through the entire week blindly. It was a blur of classes where her grades were steadily dropping, much to the consternation of her teachers, who had no idea what was wrong with her. The days were punctuated with awkward long moments with Ron, who seemed to be simultaneously angry at her and pitying her.

Harry never seemed to be around these days, though he was understanding and supportive enough when he was. He seemed slightly distracted. He and Ginny were 'on a break', much to Ron's consternation. He always gave the both of them a dark look when they passed each other in the corridors and greeted each other amicably.

Hermione had no idea if she should tell Harry she had seen him and Dorothy or not. He'd asked her where she was, and she'd lied and said McGonagall had wanted her for something, how had the training gone?

What nagged Hermione was if Harry and Ginny had 'taken a break' before or after Dorothy. Because as much as Hermione was out of it, she still cared about Ginny, and it wouldn't be fair to her.

As Neville handed out their Transfiguration test scores, Hermione gave hers a glance, then stuffed it out of sight.

Saturday morning dawned fresh, with the sun streaming in through the window. It was 10 o'clock but the castle was empty because of an early morning Quidditch match that Hermione had chose to skip. Apparently it was taking longer than usual to find the Snitch. She wondered vaguely if Dorothy's 'tips' had helped or hindered Harry. She tied her dressing gown around herself, and rummaged in the cupboards for the box of sugar-free snacks she knew she had stashed somewhere.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and McGonagall's low voice called, "Hermione?"

Then Minerva said, to somebody accompanying her, "She skipped the match, I think. Slept in." The person grunted in response.

Vaguely realising that she looked too unkempt for company, but not really caring, she opened the door.

There was a moment of stunned shock, as she stared into Remus' eyes. He looked back at her, not saying a word either. Hermione stepped aside wordlessly, and McGonagall, who'd been holding Lupin up, led him inside the room. She said something, at which Hermione nodded. Minerva then addressed Lupin, then left. The slamming of the door sounded loud in the silence in the room.

Remus looked thinner than ever before, almost as bad as he'd been when he'd joined Hogwarts in Hermione's third year. He had purple bruises all over his face, down his neck disappearing into his shirt collar. He'd obviously visited Madame Pomfrey before coming here.

Hermione drank in the sight of him, saving his eyes for the last. She knew that once she met his eyes again, she would break down. Her eyes fastened onto his, and he was looking at her, slightly blankly. He seemed like he didn't know how to react to her silence.

His eyes were sunken, and dark, like they'd lost all hope. As this thought flitted though her mind, her eyes welled with tears. He'd started, "Herm-". She'd crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and engulfed him in a hug.

As she realised with a pang that he'd grown thinner, she put her head on his chest and tried to stop the tears flowing silently from her eyes. Remus put up a shaking hand and rested it on the back of her head. He breathed her in.

"Hermione", he said, in a croaky voice. "How have you been?"

Hermione drew back, and choked through tears, "How have I _been_? Oh, Remus..."

And she stroked his hair, affection for him welling up again.

There was another silence as they looked at each other, which Remus broke by saying, "Can we- sit down?"

Realising he was dead on his feet from tiredness, Hermione led him to his bed. She took his cloak and his wand. Unbuttoning his grimy shirt, she put it on the chair. Once he was settled into bed, she pulled the covers about him, drew the curtains and sat back down by his side. She handed him a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate, which he took, giving her a small smile.

"When did you- get out?"

"About 7 in the morning. McGonagall took me to St. Mungo's. They, uh, didn't do much. Told me to sleep off the tiredness and ear chocolate."

"I've got both under control.", said Hermione.

Remus nodded, smiling a little more widely.

"Did you sleep here?", he asked, eyeing her book and night-lamp on his table.

"Yes.." she said, trying to hide the colour flowing to her cheeks. "I missed you. And I had nightmares in my room."

"You look like you haven't slept in a week. Come here." , said Remus, patting the bed.

Hermione protested. "I just got out of bed. You need your sleep. Just rest, Remus."

He insisted, and soon she was lying next to him. She fell asleep before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Hermione got out of bed around noon to fetch some lunch for Remus and her. She washed her face, and stepped back into Remus' room to find he was crying out in his sleep. "No!", he moaned. "Sirius! Come back..."

She hurried to his side to wake him up. He was clutching her wrists so tightly they hurt. He woke suddenly, his eyes flying open. He was gasping, and his eyes were bright.

Hermione realised he was crying. "Remus...it was just a dream, it's alright now.", she muttered, shifting closer to him.

He stuttered, "Wasn't - a- dream – memory."

_Of course,_ Hermione thought. _Azkaban has made him dwell on all his sad memories._

"Sirius...falling through the veil...and Harry..."

Hermione felt a pang. She'd been there when this had happened. She'd watched from afar, as Sirius fell through the veil, as Harry had tried to follow him. Remus had held him back, even as Sirius faded into a wisp of smoke behind the veil.

She didn't know what to say to console him, so instead she laid him back down, saying, "I'm here...it's okay... go back to sleep..."

He lay their, eyes open and tortured, for a long while before he fell back into a restless sleep.

* * *

Over a late lunch at around 4 in the evening, Lupin asked Hermione about everything at Hogwarts. She admitted that she didn't know much of what was going on, as she had been so out of it the past week.

Lupin had protested when Hermione had piled his plate high with chicken, saying he needed to get his strength up, especially with the full moon coming around next week. He gave up, and proceeded to dig in.

Hermione had spilt out, "I was so mad at you for getting caught."

He'd paused, mouthful of chicken, and shot her a questioning look.

She proceeded, "Was it necessary that it had to be _you_ who went to Whitney's house that night? You had the most to lose in case you got caught. And look at all you've had to go through, for the Order."

Lupin swallowed, then said, "I think we've stumbled onto something here. The murderer was someone that Whitney knew. He had tea all laid out. This means the murderer needed to speak to Whitney, he wanted something of Whitney's."

Hermione looked slightly upset. "Anybody from the order could have figured it out. Look at what they've done to you, because you're a _mere werewolf._ I've been so- so- so worried." And she found her throat was all choked up.

He dropped the chicken legs back onto the plate, wiping his hands on a napkin. Sidling down the couch to her, he put his arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm here now. I'm fine."

* * *

Hermioen thought she should tell Harry that Lupin was back, so taking one last look at Lupin, who was sleeping again, she stepped out and shut the door.

She ran into Harry in front of the portrait.

"Are you going somewhere?", she asked.

He replied, albeit hesitantly, "Not really. Was bored, thought I'd go out. You know, visit Hagrid. Been a while since I saw him."

"Oh, right. Well, I came to tell you that Remus was released from Azkaban this morning. He's resting now, actually. You should drop by later to see him."

Harry's face lit up. "He's back! I knew Minerva would try her best to get him out."

His expression dimmed into one of concern. "How is he?"

Hermione thought of his nightmares, his bleak eyes, and the scars she'd seen on his back that Harry didn't know about.

"Not too good. But he'll recover. Fed him about three chickens an hour ago."

Harry gave a chuckle. Leaning over, he hugged Hermione. "Am glad he's back, Hermione."

Then he walked off down the corridor.

Hermione called after him, "Wait. Who won the match today?"

Harry turned. "We did. Trashed Ravenclaw 370 to 40."

Hermione smiled, saying, "Well, I guess Dorothy's tips helped, after all."

Harry's brows raised lightly. "After all?"

Hermione took a step forward, moving closer to him. "Look, Harry, I came down to see you fly, actually, Wednesday afternoon? And I saw you were up in the bleachers with Whittaker. Looks like she was giving you pretty intense tips on flying."

Harry went a flaming red. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough till I realised I shouldn't be watching. I saw her get on your broom."

Hermione tried not to think about how that last bit sounded.

Harry seemed to look relieved, making her wonder what had really happened after she left.

"What's going on, Harry?"

Harry didn't meet her gaze. "She- ahem- flirted." His ears went red again. "And I didn't know what to do, I just...didn't do anything."

Hermione looked at him.

"Alright, but be careful. If anyone sees you, it could lead to trouble, whether or not it's just flirting."

And as Harry left, he patted under his cloak to see if the flower he'd gotten for Dorothy was still there.

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Remus had insisted again that Hermione sleep next to him. He muttered something about how he 'slept better' with her there. His cheeks went slightly red. This was him blushing, of course, but he was too tired and weak to even blush.

And that was how Hermione had been sleeping in the same bed as Remus the night she had that dream.

In the dream, Hermione was in his empty classroom. She appeared to be in detention, for she was cleaning the black board with a wet cloth. She couldn't reach the top of the board, and she was on her toes, when she heard Remus' voice behind her, saying, "Need some help?"

Before she knew what was happening, he was behind her, his body flush against hers. He whispered in her ear, "Let me do it for you."

He put his arm against hers, lean, dark muscle against her fair arms. With his other arm, he held her around her hip and hoisted her up higher so she could clean the board. Then he set her back down, his hand moving from her hip to her stomach, fingers splayed out over her uniform shirt. With his other arm, he turned her around so that she was standing between him and his desk.

He said, "Get on it."

So far she hadn't said a word, her breath coming in gasps as he touched her. Now, however, she gave him a mischievous look, and said, "No. You get on it."

She didn't expect him to do it. Now he was sitting on his desk, and she was standing between his legs. Suddenly, surprising even him, she also clambered onto the desk, over him, until she was lying on top of him, face-to-face.

She held her face above his for a moment, looking into his eyes. They were dark with desire, and she was sure her eyes looked the same. She slowly, torturously lowered her lips to his. His mouth was soft, and his tongue against hers sent tingles down her spine.

His hands roamed all over her back, slowly at first, then faster, pushing her body closer to his. She moved, purposefully rubbing her body against his, and he moaned. He hardened beneath her, and on feeling him do so, she grinded against him. He bit her lip, and she cried out.

And woke up. To find herself staring into his startled eyes.

Both of them looked down to realise she was straddling him in bed. Suddenly realising that he was hard beneath her, just like in the dream, she went flaming red, and rolled off him.

"Sorry, " she muttered. "Had a dream."

"Nightmare?" he asked, eyebrows raised, though it was obvious he knew what kind of dream she had had.

She didn't reply.

He rolled over, so his face was inches from hers. He pressed, "Tell me about it."

She went red again, saying, "I was in- ahem- detention."

Remus looked amused.

"Your detention."

His eyes darkened visibly. He said, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Um, we, eh, were on your desk."

His lips crashed onto hers, and he was whispering in her ear, "You don't know how hot that is..."

His hand was sliding up her thigh, and he pulled her back onto his body again, like they'd been before they'd woken up.

He continued, "What's hotter is waking up to find you straddling me..."

Their lips met, and their kiss was like fire. It was a hundred times better than she had dreamed. His smell, his taste, his touch, everything was overpowering.

And when his hands trailed down her back to touch her butt, she involuntarily bucked against his hand, then pressing herself to his jeans, which were stretched tight.

He flipped her over, grinding himself into her. Her hands found that spot above the back of his neck, where the hair felt so soft. She roved her hands through his hair, pressing his mouth closer to hers.

His hands slipped under her night shirt, creeping slowly upwards, until he brushed the underside of her breasts. When his hands cupped her bare breasts, her hands tightened in his hair, and she arched under him. Her mouth gasped against his, as he touched her nipples, stroking and pinching them lightly, until she'd almost gone crazy under him.

Suddenly, he sat up in bed, and the loss of contact with his body made her protest. Instead he said, in a low voice, "Take off your shirt." As she did so, her fingers fumbling, he got rid of his shirt.

She was holding her night shirt closed, suddenly shy. He crawled closer to her, and kissed her, nibbling slowly on her lips. Doing so, he removed her shirt and tossed it over his head. He moved back, and seemed to drink in the sight of her, topless.

She was slowly going red, until he murmured, "You're beautiful..."

His arms slid around her and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then, he began trailing kisses down her neck, until he reached her breasts. Kissing each one lightly, he surprised her by kissing her on her nipple, tongue flicking out to it. She froze, though he could feel her heart speed up inside her chest. Putting a hand on either side of her hips, he took a nipple in his mouth, fondling it with his tongue. She let out a moan that sent tingles of pleasure down his spine. Switching breasts, he massaged this one while kissing the other one. He grazed her nipple with his teeth, which elicited a loud erotic scream from her. She arched into his mouth as he his tongue worked wonders on her, then his teeth, biting, sucking and pulling on her.

Soon she was practically convulsing under his mouth. As he finished, he was panting, and his eyes were bright.

Breathless, she pulled him up and kissed him with a passion. He, however, pulled back, and said, "You liked it?"

She didn't answer, instead pulling him back down and kissing him senseless.

* * *

**grins**

**How did you like THAT?**

**Finally, you're getting what you wanted. God, that cheered me up so well I should feel guilty. :D**

**Anyway, leave me your opinions on how you feel now that Remus is back, and that their relationship is moving forward. I know they didn't go all the way. I did that on purpose, because I torturing people with the foreplay when there's actually going to be no sex.**

**LOL, I'm just kidding. I just think Lupin should take it slow after Azkaban.**

**Anyway, wait and watch. And don't forget:**

** A line, a word, a smile. Or all three. I love them all.**


	23. Gracia Coriarose

_ Thank you for the amazing reads, reviews and follows!_

_I am so gratified to my followers and favouriteers._

_And my reviewers make my day with every word!_

**Important Note: I received a negative review about the nature of things that Remus and Hermione do. Now, while I realise that not everybody might like my work, I'd like to remind readers that this story is M-rated, and I have an intention of keeping it up tot hat rating.**

**In future, I will be warning of M-rated stuff at the beginning of the chapters. Sorry if anybody misunderstood. **

**Story has adult themes.**

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Hermione had never imagined it was possible to go crazy craving physical attention from a boy. Except here the person concerned was so much more than a boy, he was a man.

Hermione had loved the unexpected reaction to the embarrassing situation she'd put herself in the other night. When he'd heard she'd had a dream, especially one involving her in _his_ detention, he'd seemed so..._turned on_.

They'd gotten to third base. Or rather she had. Or did it count that he had no shirt on either?

_Ah, bloody hell, _thought Hermione, as she felt herself heat up at the thought of herself and Lupin, together, shirtless. Her face felt flushed, and her head seemed heavy on her shoulders.

_Okay, this is NOT good,_ she thought to herself. Hermione tried to collect herself and listen to what Professor Sprout was saying.

"The seeds you see in the sack, are _Gracia Coriarose. _Now, who can tell me what it is?"

Hermione raised a hand, as did Neville.

"Miss Granger."

_Mrs. Lupin,_ a voice in her head automatically corrected her, and she tried to concentrate on answering.

"Coriarose is an extremely sensitive plant that bonds to its owner. It's flowering roses are pretty and rare."

"Mister Longbottom will tell me its uses."

Hermione tuned out the class again, as she already knew the answer. Nobody called her a know-it-all anymore. She didn't even sound the same anymore. Her voice when answering wasn't snotty, or superior, like she came to realise it had always been. Now she sounded humble, yet eager enough to answer. She had changed a lot since last year.

Like getting married. She noticed how her thoughts seemed to keep drifting back to Remus. She wondered if this was how it was to be in a serious relationship.

She was now constantly worrying about him. His immunity was low ever since he got back from Azkaban a week ago. He had now caught a cold, in spite of her carefully feeding him chicken soup every dinner.

So now she was trudging through the cold grounds for her Herbology lessons while he was bundled up in his classroom, taking class. She, ofcourse, didn't approve of him teaching when he could be resting. But he insisted.

Her attention was drawn back to class when Ron and a few others groaned. Harry caught her eye, and shrugged, then made a face.

"No complaints, boys and girls.", said Professor Sprout. "You've picked, brewed and pickled more disgusting stuff than this. Mooncalf dung is extremely beneficial to Coriaroses. Now, listen carefully. I expect each of you to grow a plant. And don't try to get somebody else to help you with yours. Your plant and I will know. I shall evaluate the plant at the end of the year for part of your grade. We'll start tomorrow."

As the students shivered their way up the grounds to the castle in the weak morning sunlight, Ron grumbled. "What does this have to do with anything? Mooncalf dung comes in sterile pots. Get them at 17 galleons an ounce at DIagon Alley. I could never afford something like that. And to think it's only _dung._"

Hermione snapped. "If it were _only dung_, it wouldn't cost 17 galleons an ounce, would it now? If you didn't know, Mooncalf dung is almost 1/100th as precious as unicorn blood. And from what Sprout's saying, we can actually collect it first-hand."

Harry looked caught between disgust and amusement that she'd described the collecting as 'first-hand'. He hoped they were going to be picking the dung only off the ground, and not off the Mooncalves themselves.

It was a sign of how much they'd changed over the past year that Ron didn't get annoyed at Hermione's chatter. He shot her a dark look, and said, "It's still disgusting, you got to agree. Flobberworms, Bubotuber pus, Mandrake juice, and now this."

"Yeah, I remember the Bubotuber pus," said Hermione, as they pushed open the doors and headed into the warm castle.

* * *

Hermione was on the couch, reading a book, when Lupin walked in. He took off his travelling cloak, and with a sigh, settled into the couch.

Hermione said, "You were out?" eyeing his travelling cloak.

He nodded. "Oh, it was nothing. A small errand in Hogsmeade for Minerva."

Hermione looked like she disapproved that he was running errands when he was so tired, but she let it pass.

Hermione let her eyes flit over the page, but she couldn't take in a word. She could feel Remus' eyes on her and she was starting to feel warm under her collar.

She looked up, and his gaze immediately fell, falling upon her book.

"_Of Heartstring and Phoenix feather?_ I thought Flitwick taught you wandlore last month. Why is he still giving assignments on it?"

Hermione shook her head. "We've moved on to Healing. I just... found a lot of books on wandlore, and some of them are amazing. I've not made it through the list yet."

"Speaking of wands, how's Ollivander's daughters' classes?"

"Yeah, we have them only once a fortnight. She's really good."

Remus observantly picked up that something was off. "You don't seem as enthusiastic as you did when she first arrived."

Hermione replied, "Yes, well..." and she hesitated, not wanting to tell him about Harry and Whittaker. It was Harry's business, not hers, to tell.

"She doesn't flirt with the boys... but she doesn't exactly not, either. If you get what I mean?"

Remus nodded, smiling slightly. "She was always popular, and stylish. Was going to be a journalist, before she married Whittaker and went into broomsticks."

"The boys in my class are practically falling over each other trying to impress her. They don't listen to what she says, they just gape at her."

Remus chuckled, saying, "Boys will be boys."

The conversation died down, and Hermione returned to her book. Remus closed his eyes, resting his head back on the couch.

* * *

Hermione was in bed, and Remus was just stepping out of the shower. He's been sleeping in his room the past few days. Hermione hadn't asked why, and Remus hadn't told her. He was finding it harder and harder everyday, waking up next to her and not being able to go all the way.

But he knew she was young and probably this would be her first time, and he would have to wait. So he was being a gentleman, and staying away from her.

As he crossed her room to his door, he saw her drinking a potion.

Stopping, he asked, "What's that you're drinking?"

She looked up, startled to see him watching her. She got a slightly guilty look, and put the empty vial on the dresser. She said, "Potion for Unwaking Sleep"

"Unwaking?" said Lupin.

Hermione muttered, "Madame Pomfrey gave it to me when I was having trouble sleeping for hours at a stretch at night, when I was... worrying about my parents."

Remus looked at her sadly. He remembered how depressed she had been. That was when he'd been dealing with the divorce from Tonks, and Hermione and he had comforted each other in the library. Later, he'd kissed her at the concert. Then again against the wall in the Gryffindor tower.

He blinked, trying to shake the thoughts of the taste of her and the feel of her against his body.

He dragged himself back to the present. "So...potions. Why an unwaking one? I'd have thought a Dreamless Potion would be better."

He was next to her bed now, and her face was level with his bare chest. Her eyes flickered over his wet, naked chest for a split second. Or was he imagining it?

She said, "Madame Pomfrey offered the Dreamless Potion."

Remus said, "Then why didn't you take it?"

He saw a flash of something in her eyes. She bit her lip, and suddenly her eyes welled.

"Hermione?" he asked, alarmed. _Did I ask something wrong?_

She was crying freely and soundlessly now, and Remus rushed to sit next to her. He gathered her in his arms, saying, "What is it? Don't cry, Hermione..."

"I don't deserve it. The nightmares are my punishment...for what I've done... what I've put my parents through."

"Oh, Hermione," said Remus, giving her a pitying look.

"They might be dead. Their memories might be permanently damaged. And it's all my fault. And I can't even find them."

There was a fresh onslaught of tears, and Remus drew her closer. She lay her cheek on his cool chest, and breathed in the scent of his soap, trying to calm down.

He held her for some time before he became very aware that she was warm. Her body was separated from his by a thin t-shirt, and her body was almost hot next to his recently shower-cooled body.

Remus was wearing nothing but a towel, and he realised how bad this was when his body started responding to her. Feeling slightly mad at himself for picking the wrong moment, he looked down at Hermione.

She was asleep. The potion had taken effect.

He heaved a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed right now was him demanding her attention.

Remus lay her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He pushed hair away from her face. It was damp because she'd been leaning on him. Then he left to his room.

* * *

It was about an hour later, when he heard noises from her room. He put a paper-weight on the homework he'd been correcting and strode silently to the door. Opening it, he looked out into her dark room. Her bed was lit by a shaft of moonlight, and he could see her eyes were closed.

Even as he watched her face scrunched up in pain.

She cried out, "No!" and he rushed to her side.

She said, "I'm sorry..." and then she mumbled something he couldn't get.

He tried to shake her awake, before he remembered the potion. It would last till morning. There was no way to wake her up now.

Unsure of what to do, he stood there, looking down at her, worried. Why was she torturously putting herself through these nightmares, thinking she deserved punishment?

"MOM! DADDY!" Hermione screamed, and Remus jumped.

"Have to find you...please...come back..."

He shook her hard, trying to wake her.

"Hermione! It's okay, I'm here."

She seemed to quiet down at his voice, and he climbed into bed next to her and held her through her nightmare.

She muttered all kinds of stuff. Sometimes she cried for Harry to come back, sometimes it was Ron. Once he thought he heard her say, "You should be with Tonks."

His eyes had widened and he'd listened more carefully, but she didn't repeat it.

Then she'd fallen back into a dreamless sleep, but he still held her, afraid her nightmares would return and that she would have to suffer alone.

After an hour, she was still sleeping soundly. He estimated it was almost one in the night. He slowly clambered out of bed and gave her sleeping figure one look before walking back to the door.

He'd just opened the door when he heard her cry out again.

Sighing, he turned back. Looks like he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

She was moaning in pain again. He made up his mind right then to talk her out of this madness first thing tomorrow morning.

"Remus..." she moaned. He paused. _Could it be, even in her sleep, she can sense my presence?_

He looked down at her. She was still asleep. She was talking in her sleep again. _About him?_

Hermione's brows puckered, and she said, "Aaaaaah, right there. Don't...stop..." she whispered. He stared, mortified, shocked and slightly thrilled at the same time.

She was writhing on the bed, and suddenly she was arching and thrusting her hips in the air.

He watched, terribly disgusted with himself for wanting to watch and yet, at the same time, terribly turned on.

"Yes! Remusssss..." she hissed.

And then she fell back on her pillows, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Remus turned to leave, and became aware of his painful hard-on. So much for avoiding temptation by sleeping in my bed.

It looked like he was definitely not going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Remus rolled over in bed next morning and was hit in the face by bright sunlight. It was mid-morning.

He sat up, and saw Hermione perched on the window-sill, in her uniform.

His voice husky from sleep, he said, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

She said, "Free hour."

Remus said, "What time is it?"

"Almost 10. 3rd hour just began."

He nodded, saying, "Wednesday mornings are free for me, except for 8th years before lunch."

She turned her face to the sunlight and put her legs up on the windowsill. "Then you'd better get up. I got you some breakfast."

He watched her hair flaming golden in the sunlight. He noticed how she was sitting with her legs up. He could see her knees just below the hiked skirt.

Clearing his throat, he said, "So, how did you sleep last night?"

Immediately he wished he hadn't, because he remembered how last night had ended...Him with a hard on and her writhing in her bed from a hot dream.

She shot him a look and said, "Fine."

There was a pause that felt awkward to Remus.

Hermione said, "Look, Remus...I know you disapprove. But I don't feel that way."

_She's saying she wants to sleep with me?_

_"W-what?" _he said aloud.

Hermione drew her legs up defensively and put her arms around them. Now he could see the backs of her thighs, and he struggled to concentrate.

"I know you think I deserve better. But even Madame Pomfrey agreed with me."

_She talked to Poppy? About us?_

Now Hermione was starting to look worried that he was angry, and she said in a rush, "Even Dumbledore used to say sleepless potions were not good."

"P-potion?" said Remus, stuttering.

"Yes. I'm sorry I broke down yesterday when you asked me which I chose this potion over that."

"Oh." _Idiot! She was talking about the potion. She doesn't remember any of her dreams from last night. She really was asleep._

"Actually, I stopped using it about two months ago."

"What?" said Remus, his mind completely focussed on the topic now. "Then why did you start again?"

Hermione wouldn't meet his gaze, looking at her hands instead. She said, "The nightmares have returned since... you went to Azkaban."

He drew a sharp breath.

He climbed out of bed and stood next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

She said slowly, "I didn't want you to feel bad. You were dealing with your own nightmares anyway. But I slept well last night. I'm better now."

"No, you're not.", Remus growled.

Hermione looked up, shocked.

"I heard you having nightmares yesterday." He didn't add that he'd heard more than just nightmares.

"I held you till it stopped."

She put her legs to the floor, and turned, so that she was sitting facing him.

"Thank you, Remus."

Turning slightly red, she said, "What did I talk about?"

Remus said, "Your parents, Harry, Ron. Asked them to come back."

Hermione looked relieved. "Nothing else?"

Remus eyes darkened slightly. "Not really. Do you mean you remember what you dreamt?"

She looked at him, trying to fathom his expression. "Not much. Just...bits."

"You said my name."

Hermione went redder.

"And you moaned."

Hermione looked up at him, her gaze slightly dazed. Remus could see that she remembered that part of the dream perfectly clearly.

Their faces were inches apart, and he drew her into a kiss.

As he kissed her, he remembered how she'd begged him in the dream.

Feeling a sudden urge to make the dream come true, he deepened the kiss, passionately ravishing her mouth with his tongue.

She responded in kind, clasping her legs around him at the knee. She was considerably at a lower level on him, as she was sitting on the sill. Her arms snaked around his hip as he delved his hands into her hair at the back of her neck.

He was placing kisses along her jaw, her cheeks and just below her ears. He blew lightly into her ear, and could feel her shiver in delight in his arms. His tongue dipped slowly onto the curve of her ear, and her arms tightened around him.

She said breathlessly, "Shouldn't.. you... be getting ready for class?"

He pulled back. "Yes, I guess I should."

Leaning forward, she gave him another kiss on the lips. Just when it felt like it was deepening, she pulled back. Grinning at him, "Let's pick this up when we have more time, then."

He stepped back, and she got off the window, looking in dismay at her rumpled shirt and skirt.

He said, "When we have more time, then."

* * *

Remus had been looking forward to teasing Hermione about her dream that evening. But when he returned from classes, he found her on the couch, eyes closed, seemingly humming to herself.

He took one closer look at her and realised his plans to tease her would have to wait.

She was drenched in sweat, and had her eyes fluttered, muttering deliriously.

He hurriedly stepped up to her, and touching her forehead, realised she was burning up with fever.

Shaking her awake lightly, he asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She said slowly, "I'm not feeling so well."

"You have a fever. Did you take any medicines?"

"No, I didn't." she said lowly, too tired to even speak.

"Alright, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing, just in case."

"No..." she protested weakly, like a child.

"You're burning up, Hermione! Now get up. Come on, I got you."

He had to literally carry her off the couch and put her on her feet. She hung on to his shoulder tightly, and he slowly led the way to the Hospital wing.

As they entered, Madame Pomfrey strode efficiently up to them.

"Oh, dear. What happened, Remus?"

"She has a fever. And its too high, just a night's sleep won't make her better. So I brought her to you."

Touching Hermione's forehead, Madame Pomfrey tsked.

"You should have come to me immediately, girl. Put her in that bed, Remus."

Hermione seemed dazed, and looked at them with unseeing eyes. She wordlessly swallowed the potions Poppy fed her, and then gulped down some water.

He waited for a few minutes, and soon the potions took effect, letting her fall into a sound sleep. He'd told Poppy to add a few drops of Dreamless potion just this one time.

Thanking Poppy, he left, planning to check in with Hermione the next morning.

He'd just opened the door to his room when he heard an owl tapping sharply at the window.

Taking the letter, he saw that it was addressed to Hermione.

As the bird flew away, he tossed the letter onto the table next to a drooping plant.

Vaguely, he wondered why the house-elves hadn't watered it.

* * *

_Did you like it? Leave me a review!_

_I'm trying to update faster, and you see this is an improvement from the time it took last time to post an update._

_Tell me what you think of the story._

_Do you want some hot action between them? Then ask for it._

_Remember, a word, a line, a smile._


	24. Grubbly-Plank Guide to Must-Have Flora

_Hey, everybody!_

_I felt bad about not working on this story as much as I used to. Just so you know, this chapter was written at a stretch, in just under 2 hours._

_Don't think it shows, because the words just flowed tonight._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**_The sun gleamed off his exposed fangs at the corners of his mouth, and a few of the girls screamed. -Later in this chapter, our favourite werewolf._**

* * *

Hermione woke in an unfamiliar room, and she sat up slowly, noticing immediately that her head was throbbing. Looking around, she realised she was in the hospital wing. She was climbing off the bed when Madame Pomfrey hustled in.

"Oh no you don't!" reprimanded Madame Pomfrey. "Patients are supposed to stay in bed, young lady."

Hermione winced as her voice made pain shoot through her head, and sat back down on the bed.

Madame Pomfrey lowered her voice. "Sorry, dear, does your head hurt?"

Hermione nodded bleakly.

"Yes, well, it'll go down within the hour. Lay back down, and I'll get you some breakfast."

"What-"

Hermione stopped, as her throat hurt. She started again, even lower than before. "How did I get here?"

"Remus Lupin brought you in yesterday evening. You were burning up with fever. This December air can be quite harsh. Been walking down to too many Herbology classes, have you?"

Hermione didn't answer. She lay back on bed while the nurse levitated a tray of breakfast onto her lap.

At that moment Remus walked in, and smiled at them both. Madame Pomfrey informed him that Hermione would be back to normal and could return to classes from that afternoon.

As she bustled out, Remus eyed her loaded breakfast plate, and grinned. Pulling the chair right next to her, he asked, "May I? I didn't have breakfast." and reached for a piece of French toast.

"What time is it?" enquired Hermione.

"About 8, " he said between mouthfuls.

"Don't you have a class?"

"I do. Came up to see you first. Had me worried all night."

There was a silence, and he paused, suddenly looking up at her with his gray eyes filled with concern.

"Madame Pomfrey said I was feverish."

Remus frowned. "You don't remember? Maybe it was because you were so delirious."

"Anyway, I'm fine now."

Remus nodded, and reached for the plate of scrambled eggs.

Hermione's gaze settled on his hair, which looked slightly damp. She could smell his shampoo and figured he'd headed straight to see her after dressing. Her gaze softened, and watched as he gulped down the eggs.

Suddenly, he looked up and saw her watching him. Flushing, he quickly put the plate back on her tray, saying, "Sorry. You haven't eaten a bite. Go ahead. I'm just really hungry because of the- um, anyway, you should eat."

She said, "Oh! No, it's okay. I'm not all that hungry. You should eat it if you're hungry, Remus."

He gave a slight smile. "No, you should eat. Go on, now."

And he looked pointedly at her, waiting for her to start. Sighing, she bit into a piece of toast. It tasted bland, though it looked golden and appealing. She chewed through all the toast, and swallowed the last piece, looking over at Remus. "Enough?" she said.

"Yes," he smiled. "I'll meet you at lunch. And, oh, a letter came for you."

He handed her the envelope, and stood. Leaning over, he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. He held his face next to her for a second longer than necessary.

Saying, "Take care," he left.

* * *

Remus walked quickly down the corridors, weaving his way among the students rushing to get to their first class in time.

He opened the door to his classroom, and quiet fell as he reached the front. Remus had a feeling the class was unusually nervous or excited, for the life of him, he couldn't think why.

Trying to shake off the feeling, he smiled at the group of third-years. Reaching into the desk, he pulled out his lesson plan. Glancing down at it, he immediately understood why the class was on edge.

The lesson was on werewolves.

He groaned internally. _Today, of all days?_

The full moon was in two days. And this month seemed worse than usual. The onset of the symptoms had started earlier than usual. Hermione had been too distracted today to see that his unnatural hunger that usually came before the moon had started a couple of days early.

He'd lied. He had already had breakfast. But on seeing her tray, he couldn't resist, and had been embarrassed.

And now he had to discuss the transformations with inquisitive third-years. Usually he was very sportive about it, and they even asked him personalised questions he answered from experience. But he'd been looking forward to class to distract him from his discomfort, but looks like he was stuck for an hour.

His smile was slightly forced. He greeted the class and asked them to submit the last class' homework. After they settled down again, he began.

"We're going to begin a new lesson today. Werewolves."

There was silence as they all listened intently.

"Werewolves are magical creatures that are humans around the month, but transform into a wolf every full moon. A wolf-bite can be either fatal, or can transform the victim into a werewolf. Now, we will be learning the signs of identifying a werewolf, their dangers, and potions and research related to lycanthropy."

"Firstly, signs to identify one."

He paused.

"The wolf is tremendously bigger than a normal wolf or dog, almost thrice the size. Then there are the fangs, claws, and the red eyes, no matter the colour of the human eyes. The howl of a werewolf is distinctive."

He remembered the first time Sirius and James had actually heard him howl. They'd about jumped out of their Animagus' skins in shock. And the other night, he had smelt Hermione's fear all the way through the barricaded doors when he'd transformed in his room.

"And werewolves actively search for human prey, and settle for animals as a last resort only. They've existed for over centuries, both among Wizards and Muggles. But in both communities alike, werewolves are considered dangerous, and wild ones are executed."

The students looked slightly shocked.

His third years were always stunned when he told them about wild werewolves and the Ministry's treatment of them.

"E-executed?" stammered a boy in the third row.

"The wild ones are."

The boy's friend raised a hand. "How can a werewolf live wild other than at the full moon?"

Lupin leaned back against his desk.

"Werewolves that grow up in forests, away from civilisation, run wild. Though capable of human thought processes and speech, they wander through forests, in human form, on all fours, living like a normal wolf as the moon waxes or wanes."

He snapped his fingers, and notes appeared over the board. As they set away the quills after a half-hour of note-taking, he said, "Now, you will not get a chance to meet a werewolf like you've duelled Hinkypunks and Red-caps, but you can ask questions to the werewolf in the room."

There was a stretching silence. He could tell the kids were eager to question him, but were too scared.

A girl raised a shaking hand. "Does it hurt?"

Lupin smiled at her kindly. The first question always took the longest to ask.

"Yes. Immensely. The spines cracks and grows, the entire skeletal system breaking, growing, and resetting. Then the other systems change, but the mind fades the last."

"What symptoms do you feel before the full moon?"

"Werewolves are always unusually hungry before the moon."

The class noticed that though the questions were in second person, his answers were in third person.

"They become jumpy as they near the moon, and all sensations and emotions are heightened. Any illnesses will be aggravated and fatigue sets in quickly. The body will also crave raw meat."

They all looked startled. He said, "Don't worry, I prefer mine medium-rare."

There were a few titters, and he grinned.

The sun gleamed off his exposed fangs at the corners of his mouth, and a few of the girls screamed.

He chuckled, then put his hand into his mouth and removed the fake teeth. Tossing them on the table, he said, "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

The entire class broke into laughter. As the bell rang, he settled tiredly into his chair, putting his hand over his eyes.

He heard a voice of a student carry over the chatter. "Professor Lupin is so cool, isn't he? Such a sport!"

Another girl laughed nervously. "Did you see those fake fangs? Perfect for a prank."

Lupin hid a smile, and looked at his watch, wondering if there was time to sneak down to the kitchens before second period.

* * *

Hermione thanked Madame Pomfrey for her help, and clutching the packet of renewed supply of non-waking potions, left the Hospital wing.

She was back in her room in Remus' quarters, tossing books into her bookbag, when she remembered the letter.

Delving into her cloak, she retrieved it and took a closer look.

It had the Ministry's crest on it!

A thrill of excitement shot through her as she realised it was probably news about her parents.

Eagerly she tore it open and shook out the parchment.

_Dear Mrs Lupin_

_This is in connection with your request to the Emergency Consultancy of the Australian Embassy for help locating your parents. The Australian Ministry has narrowed the search to a small neighbourhood. But because of the circumstances of their relocation and your involvement in it, the Embassy seeks to remove itself from the situation henceforth. However, the Embassy shall permit you to visit Joy Springs to locate your parents personally._

_We are sorry that we cannot be of more help._

_Katherine Bernard_

_Head Consultant_

_Australian Embassy_

Hermione's feelings were conflicted between relief and excitement at being so close to finding them, and rage that the Embassy had the gall to imply she had ulterior motives for erasing her parent's memories. Though they thought so, they couldn't prove it, so they chose to leave her alone in her search instead.

Hermione couldn't wait to tell Remus that there was news on her parents! She would have to convince him to let her go to Australia, of course. He would probably try to stop her. Maybe she should get Harry on her side first, and he could help her convince Remus.

That reminded her of the situation with Harry. She'd not spoken to him about Dorothy after that incident outside the common room. He talked to her as if that conversation had never happened, and she hadn't had a chance to bring up the topic.

As the bell rang, she hoisted the bag over her shoulder, and trying her red and gold scarf around her shoulders, headed out to Herbology.

* * *

They were already standing outside the greenhouse with everybody else when she remembered the potted plant.

_Shit! I didn't water it since yesterday!_

As Professor Sprouts called for attention, Hermione prayed her plant was okay.

"Alright, eighth-years. I assume you have gotten to know the temperaments of your plant by now. You will submit it next Friday for the bi-weekly assessment. Next Friday, not this Friday."

_Bi-weekly assignment?_ Hermione was freaking out internally. How could she be so stupid as to forget about the plant? It was the most exciting and expensive assignment they'd had all year!

Ron muttered, "Do you think my idea to leave it in the Owlery so its gets regular fresh fertiliser is a good idea?"

Harry gaped at him. "I thought you were kidding when you suggested that!"

Ron look startled, then annoyed. "You told me to go ahead with it!"

"Only because I thought you were joking, mate!"

Hermione would have usually found this funny, and when she didn't take a jab at Ron like she usually would have done, they looked over at her.

"What do you think, Hermione? Overdose of owl-poop ever kill a plant?"

Hermione shushed them. She was turning back to listen to Sprouts as Ron muttered, "She probably harvested an orchard of roses already."

Annoyed that Ron had actually gotten the situation exactly wrong, Hermione hissed, "It's called a _bouquet_, Ron."

* * *

That evening, Remus was sleeping off his tiredness in his room, while Hermione was browsing frantically through his book collection.

She was heaving a pile of books onto his work-table, exchanging them for the pile she'd just finished referring, when Remus staggered out of his room.

He looked drained, and his eyes were sunken, his face pale and bloodless.

Dropping her books, she rushed after him as he stumbled into the bathroom. He didn't pause to even shut the door, but was instead violently sick, all over the bathroom floor.

"Remus!" exclaimed Hermione. She rushed to him, and put her arms around him. She helped him to the closed toilet bowl, and he sat down. Immediately he tried to push her away weakly, saying, "I'll clean that up."

"Don't be silly! I can do it. What's wrong with you? Why are you ill?"

She waved her wand, and the part of the mess disappeared. She tried again, but the remaining didn't vanish. She tried again, and frustratingly the charm didn't work.

Remus said hoarsely, "Calm- down- and do it- again."

_Oh._ It didn't work because she was upset. She took a deep breath, and redid the spell. It still didn't work. With a grunt of frustration, she gave up and turned her gaze to Lupin.

"Is it better now? Or do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?"

Lupin shook his head, then stopped immediately, looking green at the movement. He opened his mouth, closed it, them muttered through clenched teeth, "We've troubled her enough for today."

"Remus, it's not troubling her. Look at you. You're drenched in sweat, and you're unusually tired, even for the full moon. What's wrong?"

"Maybe I'm coming down with the flu. The moon could aggravate the symptoms," said Remus, his voice low and his sentence in breaks.

"But you seemed perfectly fine today morning. There were no symptoms to magnify."

Remus didn't reply, and Hermione realised he was too tired to talk.

"If- if you're feeling better, I can get you back to bed."

Remus nodded, then said, "Could you run me a bath before that? I feel terrible, maybe a bath will make me feel better."

Reaching over to feel his forehead, Hermione felt that he wasn't running a temperature. So she began to fill the bathtub from the taps as Remus watched her from his seat.

When the water was warm and to the brim, she turned around. "There, Remus, it's –"

And she saw he'd fallen asleep leaning on the wall.

She contemplated him, wondering if she would be able to carry of levitate him to his bedroom without waking him up. Nope, she couldn't. It was tricky levitating a person, and she was afraid she would make his sickness worse. Nothing better than a good jolt to bring back the feeling of puking.

_Ah, well, she had wake him, no way out of it._

"Remus? You fell asleep. Come on, I'll take you back to bed. Hold on to me."

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Sorry about the bath," as she put her arms around his shoulders and waist.

And slowly they inched towards his bed. Hermione was beginning to get worried. He seemed incapable of supporting himself. Why was the moon making him worse than usual? As if the usual wasn't bad enough.

After getting him back in bed, she collapsed into his chair behind his work-table. God, he was heavy. Helping him ten feet from the bathroom to his bed had tired her limbs and shoulders.

Her eyes roved the room, settling on the dark plant she could see through the door to her room. She sat up, and once again racked her brains asto why the plant looked so bad.

Her mind kept running over the same things, like on a loop.

She'd gotten it two days ago. She'd watered it once. Then she'd gotten fever one evening. Remus had told her that he'd noticed its dropped leaves when she was in the Hospital wing, and had wondered why the elves hadn't watered it. That was because, of course, Hermione told them not to. She understood why the plant had drooped. She'd been ill, for no reason she could think of. But she got better overnight, so technically the plant should have too.

_So why does it look so lifeless? I watered it thrice already!_

Hermione had already considered asking Professor Sprouts about the plant. She'd immediately rejected the idea. Professor Sprouts may think she was being amateurish, and not respecting the aim of the project, by asking her teacher for help. And the last thing Hermione wanted to do was lose credit on an assignment as important as this.

_Maybe the plant's sensitive. Maybe it takes time to get back to being green and flowery. Professor Sprouts did say we had to get to know each other's temperaments. Maybe it's just getting to know me._

And Hermione sighed. She stared, discouraged, at the empty parchment on which she was supposed to be writing anything she found about _Coriarose_s from these research books. So far, she'd drawn a blank.

She was in for a long night, she thought, as she looked at the new pile of books. She opened the first one, _Grubbly-Plank's Guide to Must-Have Flora._

An hour later, a sliver of moonlight fell through the window into Hermione's empty room. She was fast asleep, still at the desk, her cheek stuck to the page of the book she'd been reading when she'd succumbed to sleep.

In the next room, Remus was sleeping, his breathing low and even.

And as the moon slipped behind a cloud, one of the dry brown leaves of the plant suddenly darkened, turning jet-black.

* * *

_I know that's twice I'm ending with the plant. Sorry, the story writes itself, I can't help it. Much._

_Yes, this chapter was milder than the rest. No M-rated scenes like you want, I'm sure. But hey, they're coming soon._

_What do you think of the chapter?_

_Review! I love to listen to your opinion. I'm just about as insecure as a writer could possibly get._

_So, that's why I would love it. A line, a word or a smile._


	25. You've Bewitched Me

_Finally! Another chapter! I've been writing this forever, and it underwent many changes. It has some scenes that were supposed to appear long ago, but yeah...they just got here now. :)_

_It has been a packed week, and I'm so happy to post this is at the end of the week._

_This chapter is longer than usual, because of the much-awaited M-rated scene. Enjoy!_

_Warning: This scene contains adult material. Skip the last bit if you don't like that kind of stuff. 18+ only._

* * *

**_"I'd rather have you than dinner any day." -Remus Lupin, later in this chapter._**

* * *

Hermione turned uneasily in her bed.

She tried not to concentrate on the low whines that were coming from the next room. She'd been as startled when he'd transformed last night as the time she had first heard it happen.

His howls had filled the rooms and she'd shivered, listening to the inhuman sound. Her heart had ached as she'd listened to him in pain, his body morphing.

Now, he didn't sound like he was in pain, he just sounded...uneasy.

There was about a half-hour to sunrise, and neither of them had gotten a wink of sleep yet.

And so she lay there, listening to the wolf's sounds, as the sky became lighter and lighter. And when the moon set, she heard a deep growl from the wolf.

She shut her eyes tight. She hated the re-tranformation almost as much as the transformation.

Suddenly, there was a series of yelps from behind the door. Then there was a screeching howl. Petrified, Hermione sat up. Unmistakably, a loud howl of pain echoed from behind the door.

Her fear of the wolf mixing with her fear _for _Lupin, Hermione rushed to the barricaded door.

"R-Remus? Are you okay?"

Then there was a heart-wrenching cry from behind the door, and she put her hands on the bolt, thinking fast. She knew she should never open the door, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Horace charmed the doors after Remus went in. Just opening the bolt wouldn't work.

Almost like clockwork, Horace arrived a few minutes later. He saw Hermione nervously pacing in front of the door.

She looked up at him and said, in a trembling voice, "Something's wrong. When he- he transformed back... he howled. In pain. More than usual, I mean."

Horace's face darkened in concern.

"If you'll step away, then, dear."

He pointed his wand at the door, and the charms fell away. The door swung open, and he stepped inside slowly.

Hermione could make out Remus lying on the floor, his hand outstretched toward the door. His eyes were half-closed.

"Oh, no. Get Madame Pomfrey. Ask her to come right now instead of later. Tell her the Wolfsbane didn't work."

Hermione looked appalled. "W-hat? It didn't –"

"No time to talk now, Miss G- em, Mrs. Lupin. He's in pain, and he needs medicines."

Hermione rushed out, as Horace smoothly levitated Remus onto the closest bed, which was Hermione's. Then he set about healing the numerous small cuts all over his body. He was just finishing up when Pomfrey arrived.

"Horace, what-"

"Resistance." Horace replied, and Pomfrey nodded grimly.

She opened up her medical kit, saying, "Alright, then. Let's take some blood for evaluation."

Hermione stepped forward. She said, "Wait. What do you mean the potion didn't work?"

Horace looked sorry. He said, "It's been 5 years since he started taking the potion, Hermione. His wolf was going to gain resistance sometime or the other. Now we'll have to strengthen the dose hereafter. But that will weaken him after the full moon."

"We can talk about that later. What he needs now is his rest," said Madame Pomfrey, dripping drops of potions from vials onto the bigger wounds on his body.

She came to the largest one, on his chest. There was a huge gash, and as she poured a violet liquid onto it, Remus gasped, and his body arched in pain. His eyes shot open, and Hermione gave a cry.

Madame Pomfrey said soothingly, "That's the last one, Remus. Now, you have the ointment. You know what to do."

Remus gave her a look to show he understood.

Taking a last look at him, Horace and Madam Pomfrey left.

As she walked them out and shut the door, Hermione felt sobs overcome her. She stood outside the door to her room, trying to hold in her tears, not wanting Remus to hear.

"Hermione," he called. His voice still sounded in pain, so she rushed in, wiping her tears.

"Does it still hurt badly? Do you want some medicine?"

He looked at her, and beckoned weakly for her to sit next to him.

He looked at her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"You know, nobody has cried for me like this, except my family?"

Tears welled even more quickly in her eyes and spilled onto her chest.

"Hey... stop...don't. Don't cry for me, Hermione."

"Horace said you're resisting the Wolfsbane. Increasing the dose will make you weaker after the full moon."

"We knew this was coming one day."

"Is- is that what happened at sunrise? The potion-"

"- couldn't hold the wolf in anymore. He gained full control, and that made the re-transformation more painful than it has been in 5 years."

Hermione's lower lip quivered, and Remus tugged on her arm lightly. "Come here."

Hermione lay down next to him, her side touching his naked form ever so slightly, so asto not hurt his newly re-tranformed, healed and sore muscles.

She tried not to think about him being naked under the blanket. And she realised that Madame Pomfrey had healed his cuts while he was still naked.

When Remus smirked at her, she realised she's said the last bit aloud. She flushed a deep red.

Remus said in a serious voice, "She's saw me naked every month I was at Hogwarts, and now every month I've taught here."

Hermione's eyes widened. She muttered something that Remus couldn't hear, but could guess.

Remus chuckled, but cut off suddenly as he gave a small gasp.

"Could you get that ointment from the bathroom?"

Soon Hermione returned with the ointment that he'd used on her that day when she'd gotten burnt from the fire. He put his hand out to take the cup from her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"If you think I'm going to let you rub that on yourself, you're thinking wrong."

Remus tried to protest, but Hermione ignored him, clambering next to him. She took a liberal amount of the ointment in hand and rubbed it all over his chest.

Her hands gently massaged the ointment into the muscles, and the ointment slowly seeped through his skin. His eyes fluttered, in pleasure or from the sleep the ointment induced, Hermione didn't know.

He winced as Hermione touched the healed gash over his heart. Hermione apologised profusely, moving to the sides of his torso. Her hands dipped along the subtle v-shape to his hips, and as she ran her fingers over his stomach, he let out a slow moan.

Immediately, Hermione went slightly red. She kept clear of the area above his hips, which were anyway covered by the blanket, thankfully.

She slathered ointment onto his arms, pressing the pads of her fingers into his biceps lightly, letting the ointment soak in.

As she finished, she leaned over him. His eyes latched onto hers as she leaned to kiss his cheek. Swiftly, he turned his head so her kiss landed on his lips, chaste, lasting only a second.

He murmured, "Thank you." Before falling asleep.

* * *

It was a few days before Remus came back to normal. It seemed like his body was weaker, though actually, from what Horace had said, it was stronger. It was beginning to fight the Wolfsbane potion, and by doing so, preventing them from stopping the pain.

Remus needed longer hours of sleep, and Hermione made sure he got it. Once he stayed up a few hours later than usual drawing up a test for the sixth-years, and the next day he was dead on his feet from tiredness.

Hermione had asked permission from Minerva to take him for a walk outside the school grounds. Minerva, kind woman she was, had understood and accepted.

And that was how, Hermione and Remus, bundled up against the nippy December air, were heading out on a Saturday morning. Thankfully it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, and she was glad they could have some time together outside the school, where they had to hide their relationship, even from the people who knew about the marriage.

The sun was shining weakly, enough for them to take of their thick coats, but leave on their sweater and scarf. They walked down the path to Hogsmeade. It looked lazy this Saturday morning, and even the Three Broomsticks was running a slow business.

They had just had breakfast, and didn't really feel like drinking Butterbeer, so they headed further down the road. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes lit up in delight as she saw something in a store window. Pulling on his hand excitedly, she dragged him into the store.

Looking around, Remus tried to hide his amusement. It was a bookstore.

Hermione was at the window, talking to the shop owner. He handed her the book off the display, and she held it reverently.

Walking up to her, Remus looked over her shoulder at the book.

'_The Wand Chooses the Wizard_'

"Hermione? Are you obsessed with that Charms lesson of yours? Don't tell me this was on Flitwick's reading list."

Hermione looked across her shoulder at him. "Flitwick never gave us a list. It was _my_ list."

Sighing, she handed it back to the manager. Smiling ruefully at him, she said, "I just wanted to hold it. I could never afford it, of course."

Remus sauntered over to another bookshelf. And there they stayed, browsing the bookshelves until the sun rose higher.

After lunch at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Remus were on a bench under a tree at the top of a hillock. They faced away from the village, and the hillock shielded them from view.

They were sheltered from the wind, but even so Hermione shifted closer until she could feel Remus' warmth.

There was a comfortable silence, and Remus broke it.

"I saw your Herbology project has turned green again."

"The _Coriarose_? Yes. Are you sure you never watered it, though?" Hermione asked, slightly apprehensive.

"What? Oh, no, I never watered it. Why do you ask?"

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. The plant had stayed drooped when Remus had fallen sick that day before the full moon, and also throughout the full moon. Only when he was strong enough to go back to classes, the leaves had all turned back to green. It wasn't flowering yet, but Hermione was just glad it hadn't died.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I should be the only one to do that. Just making sure."

Remus eyed her, seeming to sense she was hiding something.

Quickly, Hermione changed the topic.

"Guess what? I got a letter from the Ministry."

Remus' eyes widened in slight excitement. "What is it? Have they found your parents?"

Hermione was silent, her eyes taking in the landscape around her.

Remus expression became one of concern. "What's wrong? They're not-"

"They haven't found them. They've narrowed down the area. But they say they won't help anymore."

"What?" said Remus. "What do you mean, they won't help?"

"They think the circumstances under which they were put in this condition are questionable."

Remus took in what she really meant, then said, in a long breath, "No! They can't blame you."

Hermione was silent, and Remus caught her chin, turning it forcefully to face him.

"Now you listen to me. You did the best you could do before the war. And now it's over. You've protected them, and you will get them back. So don't worry."

Hermione didn't reply to what he said. Instead, she said, "I'm going to ask McGonagall if I can take a few weeks off after the New Year, when school reopens."

Remus looked questioning, and then it sank in.

"No. You're not going alone."

"What? Of course I am!"

"No, Hermione, it's not safe."

"Why the hell not?"

Hermione had expected a little worry, maybe some reluctance, but this? Not at all.

"It's dangerous."

"Really? What is so dangerous about me looking for my parents, who can't even _remember_ me, for god's sakes?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Why are the Ministry and the Embassy so reluctant to help you?" said Remus, a flash of apprehensiveness flitting across his face.

"That might be so, but I'm not letting you go traipsing around some foreign country all by yourself."

"You won't _let me go?"_

Remus caught her by the shoulder, looked into her eyes.

"No. I won't let you go. All by yourself. I'm coming with you."

Hermione blinked. Feeling a sudden rush of warmth fill her, at how much he cared about her, she enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh, Remus. Thank you."

He gave her a soft kiss, his lips warm and soft and sweet to her.

He pulled back from her. Suddenly, he jumped back.

There was a boy standing a few feet from them, looking at them intently.

And then he started to bawl.

Hermione jumped up and rushed to the boy.

"Hey! Come here...It's okay, don't be scared. Shhh...stop crying, it's okay."

The boy calmed down a little, sniffing lightly. Hermione asked, "What's wrong? Are you lost? Where's your mommy?"

The boy instead, said, "Have you seen an owl?"

Hermione replied, "An owl? Are you looking for your owl? You shouldn't worry, I'm sure your owl will find the way back home. Owls don't get lost."

The boy shook his head, still looking upset.

Hermione knelt next to him, asking, "What's your name?"

"Paul," he sniffed.

"Alright, Paul, let's get you home. Come on." And saying so, she took his hand, and Remus and she walked down the pathway. The boy led them around the hillock, and they saw a tiny cottage. It looked barely enough for 2 people.

A woman rushed out from inside, wiping flour-dusted hands on an apron.

"Paulus! How many times have I told you not to sneak down to the village without telling me?"

She glanced at Hermione and Lupin, and said, "Thank you for bringing him back. He does wander so."

Hermione replied, "I'm a student from the castle. We found him. He was upset about his owl."

On hearing that she was from Hogwarts, the woman gave a questioning look at Lupin, but didn't ask anything. She invited them in for tea, but they declined politely.

As they were walking back to the castle, Remus suddenly took her hand. He murmured, "I'll ask Minerva about going to Australia."

* * *

Remus was walking down the corridor. He couldn't believe his luck. He had just spoken to McGonagall to ask for permission for him to escort Hermione to Australia over the New Year holidays. Her reaction had been totally unexpected, and now that he was heading back to the room, he had to tell Hermione.

He entered, and found her asleep in front of the fire, curled up next to Crookshanks. He looked at the near wall, surprised to see that she had set up the old-fashioned projector and had been in the middle of a movie. She woke as he shut the door lightly, and opened her eyes groggily.

Lupin struggled to keep his face blank, and said, "Hermione, I spoke to McGonagall."

All traces of sleep gone, she sat up, still swathed in the blanket.

Remus said softly, "She doesn't think it's a good idea for us to spend all of January looking for your parents."

Hermione looked upset. She had not imagined, that after convincing Remus, that Minerva would be a problem. Why did this always happen to her?

Remus knelt next to her, enveloping her in a soft hug. He said, "That's why she wants us to leave for Australia this week."

Hermione froze. Pulling back, she stared at Remus in a daze. "She-"

Remus grinned at her, and nodded. "I suggested. She approved."

Hermione let out a yell of surprise, at the same time giving him a playful slap on his chest. He chuckled, and settled himself on the pillows next to her. Waving at the projector, he said, "What are you watching?"

Hermione smiled lightly, saying, "Pride and prejudice."

Remus raised an eyebrow. Hermione thought he was mocking her, but he said, "And you fell asleep in the middle of _Pride and Prejudice_?"

Hermione laughed. "I was tired from learning for yesterday's Arithmancy test."

Remus began to rearrange the pillows, and waved his wand, multiplying them wordlessly.

"Remus! What are you doing? I have enough pillows."

Remus laughed, saying, "You might. I don't."

"You're going to watch it with me?"

"Yes, well, I haven't seen this version. Keira Nightley is very good, I heard, as Elizabeth Bennet."

"That she is," said Hermione, and the movie recommenced.

_'Darcy is a good friend. He recently saved from quite a bit of trouble._' a man on screen was saying.

_'Is that true?'_

A few minutes later, Elizabeth encountered Darcy outside the church. And as he began to confess his love to Elizabeth, Remus looked over at Hermione.

Her eyes were intent on the movie, drinking in every word spoken.

_'You have bewitched me'_

Remus drank in the sight of her rosy cheeks and bright eyes, relecting light from the movie. How much he had come to love her, he thought.

_Wait, love? _ Did he just think love?

Pondering over it again and again, he realised he just might. She was strong, kind, lovely, caring, and it was amazing she was even his friend. He knew, from childhood, how hard it was to make friends who lasted, being a werewolf. But she, had asked for nothing, when they became friends. She had given everything, comforting him, caring for him, even asking him to fight for Tonks when Remus had still loved her, before the divorce.

Now Elizabeth was furiously spurning Darcy's advances, in an impressive rant of all the reasons she would never consider him a suitor.

Suddenly Elizabeth and Darcy were close, their faces inches away. There was a moment, suspended in tension, and Hermione's eyes flickered to his. Seeing that he was watching her intently, she jumped and turned her attention quickly back to the movie.

Back on screen, the moment had passed, but Remus put an arm around Hermione, turning her to face him. He leaned forward to kiss her, deep and long, and the only sound was that of rain pitter-pattering on the roof, in the movie.

He pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

Slowly, deliberately, he said, "I love you."

There was a long pause. Hermione looked startled at first, then slightly awkward. She said, "Remus...I don't want to lie to you."

Remus rushed ahead, "No. You don't have to say it just because I did."

There was a silence, and conversation resumed onscreen, but they could still feel the silence from her unsaid words.

Leaning forward, she said, "I care about you so much. We have been through so much. I love so many things about you. I'm definitely on my way to loving you, but I can't lie to you and give you the answer you expect, Remus."

There was another silence, more bearable this time. Hermione looked at him nervously, wondering if she'd said something wrong. Remus' gaze softened as his apprehension and slight sting of hurt faded away.

_This was the girl he loved. Honest, kind, lovely Hermione._

He smiled at her, and nodded. "I understand."

* * *

About an hour later, she was flopped onto her pillows, the music from the credits filling the room. Remus disappeared into the next room. A moment later, he came back with a tray laden with food.

"Dinner," he said.

"Movie and dinner? What did I do to get a surprise date?" laughed Hermione.

Soon, they were biting into the food.

About ten minutes later, she spilt pumpkin juice onto the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Oh, no," she moaned. She desperately tried to swab at it with more tissues.

"It's alright," he said. "Take it off. I know a simple spell that works better than Scourgify."

Hermione said, in a high voice, "No, that's okay. I can get the stain out later."

"No, it might leave a pale mark. Go on, take it off, it's not that cold. The fire's brighter now."

Hermione went slightly red, saying, "I'm fine like this, thanks."

Hermione deliberately took a large bite of her food, and dripped sauce onto her chin. Her tongue darted out, trying to lick it off. Remus laughed, watching her. She couldn't reach it, though. She was making a face, and then tried to reach for the tissues.

Before she could take one, though, Remus surprised her by wiping it off with his finger. His other finger drifted over to her lips, which parted slightly in anticipation.

Setting his plate aside, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

As his tongue explored hers, she moaned lightly. _Merlin,_ she'd missed this. She always waited for him to kiss her first after the full moon, knowing that he would be in pain. She did not dare ask him about the sexual urges. It was almost like waiting for the first kiss from him, only every month.

It had been three days since the full moon, two days since they had kissed in Hogsmeade(which had been sweet, not fiery like this one), and much longer than she could remember since that day she'd woken up straddling him. She'd been thinking of doing a repeat on that ever since, but every day, something or the other came up.

His hands were already pulling off her blanket before she realised what was happening. He pulled back, surprised, to see that she was only wearing shorts and a bra.

"So this is why you wouldn't take off the blanket."

His mouth trailed to the side of her neck as his hands ghosted over the sides of her breasts.

"Remus!" she gasped. "I shouldn't...not after..."

He paused. "Not after I told you I love you?"

She nodded, looking upset.

"You're not using me, Hermione. We're just at different stages of caring. But I know we both want _this..."_

Saying so, he let his fingers trail over her neck and across her bra.

She gasped, her cheeks blushing a flaming red.

With a growl, he moved so that he was flush against her, no space left between their chests.

Slowly, slowly, he lowered her onto the pillows on the floor. He lowered his lips to hers, taking her lower lip between his teeth and pulling slightly. His hands, meanwhile, began to rub over her breasts, slowly at first, but more and more impatiently.

His rough fingers felt so good even through the material of her bra, and she remembered, as if from a long lost dream, how it felt, skin on skin.

"Remus..." she breathed, and he paused, his lips at the top of the depression between her breasts.

He pulled back, and she bit back a whimper.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Please..." she said, "don't stop."

She lay there, panting heavily, as he removed his shirt and his pants, until he was in just his boxers, and then clambered on top of her. He placed his lips on her neck again, kissing and sucking her skin. Then he reached behind to snap her bra. He pulled down the straps until the material was only just sticking to her.

He leaned forward, put his lips against hers, and said, "I'd rather have you than dinner any day."

And saying so, he reached between them to slide the bra off her and threw it over his head.

Without warning, he dipped and took her right breast into his mouth. His tongue roved over her, and the flickering sensations made Hermione's blood rush to her abdomen.

He laved her nipple with his two front teeth, and she arched under him, pulling on his hair. He switched to her other breast, his hands meanwhile trailing back under her skirt and his hip grinding into hers.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her, and she involuntarily pushed her hips forward, rubbing against him. Surprised, he bit her lightly on her breast, and she yelped, in pleasure, not pain.

She was still under him. Holding himself so his weight didn't rest entirely on her, his mouth began to trail down her chest. He licked the underside of her breasts, and Hermione shivered at the feeling. Slowly, his fingers began to trail upward from her knee. It roamed over her inner thighs, and she froze, as his fingers grazed...close...to _there._

Remus slowly pulled her shorts down, going slowly even after the shorts had reached her knee. Hermione knew this was his way of asking her if she was okay with it, and she way. He then went for her panties, and as he peeled them off, his nostrils flared.

Hermione almost died of embarrassment. _He could smell her._

She was grateful that at least he couldn't see her naked and exposed, in the half-light of the fire.

Torturously slowly, he started again, from her knee. This time, when he reached her inner thigh, he cupped her warmth, and she moaned.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

"Yes..." she breathed, so low, he almost couldn't hear.

"Then this might hurt," he said, and one finger brushed over folds. She bit her lip, trying to keep in another embarrassing moan, as she realised what he was about to do.

Suddenly, he dipped a finger into her. Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his finger inside her, stretching her. Her body was clenched around his finger in pleasure, among another array of sensations. Her pleasure redoubled when he added another finger. Slowly, he started pushing his fingers in and out, in and out, until the feel of his hand against her insides was driving her crazy.

Just when she had gotten used to the feeling of two fingers where they had never been before, he stretched his fingers, making a 'V' shape inside of her.

She grunted, he nails digging into his shoulder, as she tried to contain a convulsion. As his fingers pumped in and out, she could feel the blood building in her head and release building in her abdomen. She began to pant loudly. Close...she was so close...

When he removed his fingers.

Her eyes opened in shock, to find him watching her lustfully. He was drinking in the sight of her going crazy under his fingers.

"That was to prepare you, " he said.

"Pre-pare me?" she asked huskily.

"For me." And saying so, he slipped his boxers off.

Hermione knew she shouldn't stare, but she did take a long glance. His penis was huge, thick, and Hermione thought...manly. And it was currently standing fully erect.

Remus saw she looked slightly scared. He said, "It only hurts the first time."

Hermione nodded. He reached for his wand, and muttered an incantation at her abdomen. Then he positioned himself in front of her entrance, and slowly, he rubbed the end of his member of her folds. Hermione's hands fisted in the blanket, her hips arching against his, begging him to take her.

And he did. He slid slowly into her, and she felt a sharp burst of pain. She cried out, and he leaned forward to kiss her, slowly and deeply, until the pain faded.

When it did, she nodded at him, and he pulled out of her.

Then he thrust into her again, slowly, and she revelled in the feeling of being filled to bursting.

"F*ck" cried Remus, as Hermione suddenly clenched around him. _She iss already so...tight...this is torture._

Starting at a low pace, he began to thrust in and out of her, going deeper and deeper each time. She was first not responding in kind, just moaning and throwing her head back. Then she began to thrust forward to meet him, and the pace slowly built.

"You're a quick learner," growled Remus, as she clenched every time he was deep inside her. He could feel his pleasure hiking...hiking...climbing closer and closer to the peak.

Their pace became quicker and quicker until he was thrusting in and out of her feverishly.

He was close, and he knew she was too. He gave a final thrust, and she convulsed around him, her walls quivering in their first orgasm. Hermione let out a shrill scream as she fell off the cliff, and Remus came, spilling himself inside her.

He pulled out of her, and collapsed next to her.

She was breathing heavily, harsh, deep breaths.

"That...was...amazing..." she said.

"I know," he said. Remus kissed the tip of her ear and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

_REVIEW! __Please...!_

_I want to know what you think..._

_Reviews are my breakfast, lunch and dinner. And I didn't have dinner..._


	26. Soap, Parchment and Paperbags

**Hiya again, readers!**

**Loving the favs and the follows. And the reviews, ofcourse!**

**S****ome of my feedback says I went overboard. Well, opinions differ, but I still want to hear them all.**

**I'm trying to balance everything now and take it all at the right pace, so thanks for the criticism too!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Another M rated scene. So if you don't like, don't read.**

_Warning: Adult rated content. 18+ only._

* * *

_"See something you like?" -Hermione, later in this chapter._

* * *

"Ready?" asked Remus, looking over at Hermione.

She nodded, and letting go of his hand, they stepped out of Remus' door, into the corridors, and shut it.

It was around 3 in the afternoon, and it was the day Hermione had waited for all week. She and Remus would be Flooing to London, to catch a flight the next day to Australia.

As she and Remus walked down the corridors, they occasionally passed a student. Otherwise, it was empty, as no one wanted to walk through the drafty corridors. They preferred to stay near the warmth of the common room.

Stopping in front of the Headmistress' office, Remus said, clearly, "Tuna."

The staircase appeared, to take them up to the office.

Minerva greeted them warmly. She said kindly, to Hermione, "Good luck with your parents, dear. I am so glad you are finally getting a chance to find them."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

She turned to Remus, "You have the parchment I gave you?"

He nodded.

Minerva rose, and took a pot of the familiar green powder. "Say Muggle Point, London"

Remus took a fistful of the powder and threw it in the fireplace. And he stepped into the green flames and was whipped away. Giving another smile at McGonagall, Hermione followed suit.

A few seconds later, she was falling out of a red London telephone booth onto a busy road. Remus' hands caught her around the waist just in time.

He set her on her feet, almost carrying her off the ground. He said, "The hotel's just down the street. Minerva had the luggage sent in advance."

However, when he and Hermione stopped in front of a reasonably lavish Muggle hotel, Hermione looked questioningly at Remus. "Here?"

"Well, yes," he replied. "She didn't want anyone seeing us together, and asking questions. It's only for a night, anyway."

* * *

"Name, please?"

"The Lupins. We'd like a room for the night. We sent the luggage ahead of us."

"Ah, yes, ofcourse. Sign here, Mr. Lupin. The attendant will show you your rooms."

A young man approached them. "May I take your coats?"

Remus handed his over. And as Hermione struggled to take off her heavy coat, Remus caught the attendant eyeing her. Remus noticed she was wearing a dress with a rather low neckline, and it had been pushed to one side as she was wriggling out of her coat.

Remus cleared his throat loudly, and the attendant jumped, and shot him a guilty look. Taking Hermione's coat too, he hurriedly headed for t he elevators.

Remus reached over and startled Hermione but adjusting her dress. Then they followed the attendant into the elevator.

* * *

They had spent the past few hours roaming the Muggle streets, Hermione excitedly explaining things he did not understand.

Skipping into the room, Hermione fell back on the bed, her hair splaying out on the fresh linen.

Then sitting up, she bounced up and down lightly on the bed.

Remus, heading over to the windows to open the curtains, laughed.

"I take it you don't mind the room?"

"The room's fine," Hermione said. She looked around, taking in the big double bed with blue covers and pillows. It was done tastefully but simply, as was to be expected from a middle-top-range hotel.

"What I want to know is, why is the flight tomorrow?"

Remus turned, heading over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

"Why can't it be today?"

Remus let out a small laugh. "You're so hyped up. Calm down, or you'll tire yourself out before we get to Australia."

An hour later, after a big dinner, Remus reading a book on the bed, and Hermione was taking a shower before heading to sleep.

Remus was trying to stay awake so that he could brush his teeth after Hermione finished her shower, but he felt himself nodding off to sleep.

Shaking himself awake, he decided he'd brush his teeth anyway.

He stepped into the bathroom, and stopped short.

He could see the naked form of Hermione behind the half-transparent shower curtain. She had her back to him, and was washing herself with soap.

All traces of sleep gone, Remus felt himself hardening. Slowly, he slipped off his shirt, pant and boxers, stole up to the shower, and suddenly whipped it open.

She gasped, and turned around, in shock.

For a second, her brown eyes looked into his darkening grey eyes. She blinked, trying to keep the water out of her eyes.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers, his one hand going to the wet hair behind her head.

He stepped into the shower, under the water, and she stepped back, giving him more room.

He broke away from the kiss, and looked down at her soap-covered breasts. Water was trailing down her neck, leaving soapy tracks down her breasts, between her legs. She blushed furiously.

"I was trying to take a shower, Remus."

He leaned over to kiss her neck deeply, saying, "No one's stopping you, Hermione."

She shivered as his other hand ghosted up her thigh before resting on her hip.

He turned her around and pulled her flush to his body, so that she could feel his length pressing into her back.

She gasped as his fingers splayed over her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples, effectively brushing away the foam, but that wasn't the only 'effect' he was having on her body.

"You really want to do this...here?"

He whispered, "I take it you've not done this before? You're going to love this, then."

She smiled, knowing perfectly well that he knew she had been a virgin before last week.

His hands kneaded and pressed and pulled at her breasts, until she was writhing in his embrace. Heat was pooling between her legs, and it made the warm water lukewarm in comparison.

Hermione moaned as Remus pushed her sensitive breasts together, stroking and pulling at her nipples. She ground into his hips, and he let out a throaty groan of pleasure as he felt the warmth of her skin brushing against his.

His hands dipped between her legs, and cupped the heat between her thighs, and she moaned loudly, bucking wantonly into his palms.

"Remus...please.." she pleaded.

His mouth roaming over the back of her neck, Remus felt her folds with light fingers. The light touch, coupled with the warm water still flowing over both of them, made her ache for something more.

"Please...please..."

"Please what?"

"Something...do...something..."

Remus bit lightly on her neck, at the same time plunging a finger deep into her.

Hermione gave out a low scream, as she felt her walls clenching around his finger, as he pumped it in and out of her slowly.

It felt deeper, and different, him fingering her from behind, than it had last week.

Her legs felt weak, and she was leaning onto him for support, even as he added his middle finger too. His other hand rose from where it was caressing her thigh, and began rubbing up and down over her folds.

She put her hands behind her, and held on to his hip, as she felt the pleasure rising, higher and higher and she felt sparks burst behind her eyes.

"Remus... I'm so close..." she whispered hoarsely.

He immediately froze, and pulled his fingers out of her, saying, "Now, we can't have that, can we?"

She whimpered at his action, but too dazed to word her protests.

He turned her around, and she put her hands around his neck, her legs too weak to even support herself.

He gazed into her eyes that were drooping with pleasure, and slowly, deliberately, he rubbed his member over her folds.

She gasped, as sensations shot through her already sensitised flesh.

She ground reflexively against him, and Remus responded in kind. They stayed this way for a few seconds, grinding at each other, under the now lukewarm water, each prolonging their agony and pleasure.

"Take me..." she whispered.

A second later, Remus slipped swiftly into her in a single stroke. He let out a throaty moan, and Hermione's hands clutched at his hip, as she felt him deep inside her.

This was just her second time having sex, and she was not used to it yet.

_But I could get used to this... _she thought, as he pulled out slowly, then again, pushed into her, even deeper this time.

Remus was grunting, as he thrust into her again and again. She fit him perfectly, and the tightness felt amazing. Last time, he had been slow and controlled, knowing that it had been her first time, as he had no intention of hurting her. But now, he let his control slip a little, taking in the feel of her wrapped around him tightly, sheathing him.

He began to thrust faster and faster, and Hermione clung to his biceps harder than ever, and he knew she was close too.

He felt everything rising...the pleasure, the sensations, the suspense for the approaching climax..

And with one final thrust, Hermione let out a piercing scream, as she came.

As her insides contracted deliciously on his penis, and he came hard too, inside her, following her almost spontaneously into orgasm.

His mouth was on her neck again, just above where he'd bit her. He was breathing hard, and both of them were quivering from their releases.

He was still inside her, and he revelled in the feeling.

Tilting his head back, he bestowed a kiss on her lips, which were softer than ever, from being in the warm water. She responded eagerly but lazily, obviously too spent and satisfied from the second orgasm of her life.

Suddenly, she chuckled into his mouth, and he stopped, giving her a questioning look.

She said, "You were right, Remus. I loved the shower sex."

He grinned too, that puppy dog grin she adored so much.

* * *

The next morning, Minerva was in her study, when an owl swooped down to her window, and tapped on it. It was promptly blown off the sill in the December wind, but Minerva hurried over to the window. Opening it, she waited for the owl to return. In a few moments, the owl flew back to the window, struggling against the buffeting winds, and landed on the table.

She undid the parchment, and the owl hooted before flying back out the window.

There was the familiar Ministry seal, and it was addressed to her. Opening it, she found a smaller envelope, addressed to 'Mr and Mrs. Lupin', along with an open piece of parchment. Her eyes scanned it.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_The enclosed letter is an automatic letter, that posted itself to the Lupins in the event of them engaging in sexual intercourse. By default, the letter reaches them no later than a week after the event takes place. However, the owl returned yesterday afternoon, as apparently the addressee was absent._

_Since you are the Overseer of this marriage that was performed under the Marriage Law (20-), Clause 4, for orphaned young adults, this letter is being forwarded to you._

_Please ensure that the Lupins receive the letter before the end of the week, which is the stipulated time before which they must recreate the event. _

_-Janet Breakthrough,_

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement._

Even after reaching the end of the letter, Minerva stared blankly at the parchment, as what she read slowly sank in.

She was absolutely aghast.

As she looked over the letter again, few lines stood out...

'_engaging in sexual intercourse'_

She was shocked. Could this be some kind of mistake? Remus and Hermione were friends, just friends, who currently shared an awkward relationship of being married to each other too.

And the law clearly stated that- that- and Minerva struggled to think of the appropriate word even though the letter had been very _verbally explicit_ about it.

The law clearly stated that- physical intimacy wasn't mandatory until Hermione turned nineteen. She had been greatly relieved when she'd heard that, as had the girl

She also knew that something had happened to set off the letter. Her eyes flitted to it.

_'must recreate the event' _

Heat flooded Minerva's face, as she realised that the letter could not have been triggered by mistake. Minerva's face burnt in embarrassment at having to learn about such 'activities' of one of her colleagues with one of her best students.

And she had to forward them this letter, on top of this.

She let out a snort.

_Well,_ she thought to herself,_ What has to be done has to be done. I'd better send this by Muggle Post, so that it reaches them as soon as they land in Australia._

Saying so, she addressed a paper envelope to the Muggle hotel she knew they would be heading to, and put the Ministry's unopened letter into the envelope. Sealing it, she decided not to add an explanatory note.

What would she say, anyway?

Shaking her head again in amazement at the things that went on under her nose, she put the letter on her table and tried to return to her work.

* * *

Hermione was almost incoherent after her orgasm, and though Remus found it flattering at first, an hour later, he was downright amused.

She was lying on her back on the bed, the way she had been earlier, her hair splayed out. Only this time, she was wearing only a t-shirt of Remus, and some panties.

Remus was sitting across from her in an armchair, admiring the fine view he got, of her legs.

She raised her head to look at him, with his mussed-up, just towelled hair, gazing at her with those eyes that made her want to jump him and kiss him like crazy.

"See something you like?"

Remus grinned at her seductive tone, because obviously, she could pull it off.

He walked over to her and plopped next to her.

"Oh, I like it all right, but I can't see as much of it as I would like."

That sent Hermione into a furious blush, which deepened even more when Remus leaned over and planted a small kiss on her knee.

"Still tired?", he asked, looking at her closing her eyes again.

She opened one eye and tried to tell if he was teasing her again.

"You want to rub it in that you're more used to sex than I am?"

Remus threw himself next to her, and the bed bounced a little. He drew her closer, and said, "Maybe my mind's just dirty right now, but I want to reply, 'I do want to _rub it in.'_ "

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock. She turned her face to look at him, finding that his expression was no longer teasing. It was aroused instead, and the humour in his eyes was dark and lustful.

She said, "I would love to, Remus...but I really _am_ tired."

His face fell slightly, but he smiled at her. "Go to sleep. I guess you took my advice of channelling all that excitement, huh?"

Hermione closed her eyes, as he reached for his wand on the bedside table, and turned off the lights. She'd laid her head next to his chest, and breathed in. He smelt like her soap, because of their shared shower. However, she could also smell that distinct smell of _him_, that she couldn't put to words.

She was happy. Happy that they had met, that he'd kissed her, that day at the concert, that they'd survived through everything...Tonks, the Law, the Marriage.

Hermione knew they would find her parents, that he would be with her every step of the way.

She was happy for everything.

She was even happy that Remus had said he loved her, because right now, she realised that what they had was real. And she was already starting to care for him more than she had cared for anybody, not Ron, not Harry.

Maybe she was falling in love with Remus.

And that was how Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

She woken up cocooned in his arms. He'd woken even as she was trying to extract herself from his arms. As his eyes fell upon hers, his face brightened, and a slow smile spread across his face, as he said hoarsely, "Good Morning."

Her heart skipped a beat. She remembered her last thoughts before she fell asleep last night, that maybe she was falling in love with him. Was this a sign? Her heart thrumming faster just at his sexy morning smile?

She gave him a kiss on his lips, surprising him.

"Got a plane to catch."

"Right."

They were washed and dressed in less than an hour, though there had been a slight delay when they had seriously considered if they should take showers alone, or repeat yesterday's scenario, and take a joint one.

Remus had talked both of them out of it, saying they didn't want to get her all tired before the journey. Hermione had smacked him on his chest, but let it go, as they were running slightly late.

She opened up her luggage to put away some things she'd unpacked for the night, when she gasped.

"What is it?", asked Remus.

"The plant!", said Hermione, and she pulled the Coriarose out of the bag. "I meant to take it out yesterday night, and water it. I forgot!"

"It's alright, Hermione. One missed watering won't harm it."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, her face really upset.

"Look at it!"

She pulled the plant out of her bag, which clearly had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, and set it on the floor so he could see it clearly.

It was turning a slight brown, and a few leaves were actually turning black again. There was still lots of green leaves for them to not worry, but that seemed to have escaped Hermione's notice.

"It looks okay, Hermione. Just water it now, and I'll remind you when its time again."

"I've ruined it. I can't take care of a simple plant. Professor Sprout's going to fail me in Herbology. Why is my plant more fragile than the others'?"

"I don't know, Hermione, but you're over analysing. Professor Sprout's not going to fail you. And the plant will get better. Now water it."

Hermione dejectedly walked over to the bathroom, to get a jug of water, as Remus contemplated the plant.

Three hours later, they were sitting next to each other on an aeroplane, Remus looking out of the window at the bustling airport some distance away from the plane.

Hermione asked, "You mean you've never been on a plane before?"

"Never. There was no need to. My parents were middle-class workers with no work abroad, and we weren't rich enough for holidays either."

Hermione nodded. "I've been a couple of times. Holiday, like you said."

Remus looked over at her to find her face drawn and tired.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking around at the other passengers.

As the plane began to take off, he looked excitedly out the window, watching everything shrink to dots.

He didn't notice that Hermione had turned the distinct shade of a green apple.

"Look, that's King's Cross. And there's the London Eye. And the Thames. Look!"

There was no reply from Hermione, but Remus wasn't inclined to look at her for an answer. His eyes were glued to the window.

Just as the seatbelt sign went 'off', and there was announcement over the speakers to that effect, he turned just in time to see Hermione being violently sick into a paper-bag.

* * *

**Review! I want to know what you think!**

**Remember, a word, a line, a smile. Or all three.**

**Love 'em all equally. :)**


End file.
